Time Interference and Intense Dangers
by Clockwork's Apperentice
Summary: For the last month of school, Danny goes to Maybrid's; a school for Halfas. With some foes and troubles, Danny has to fight for him and his new friends' lives. But he has help. … T for one death and swearing. OC's being accepted. Go to last chapter and send it in for my rewrite; Maybrid's. Disclaim: I OWN ALMOST NOTHING, only some OCs. Mention of TT Terra.
1. Maybrid's School and Tamer's School

**I know… I'm knew to fan fiction and already have a story out. (If you don't know, it's an Avatar/DP crossover) and I guess I shouldn't be opening another. But… I've been inspired! Danny Phantom in a School for Halfas is a fan fiction that I found. I read the first two chapters and am already loving it. I want to do a story based off of it. It might be bad, might be good. NO BONNIE. She wouldn't fit in with this story. Yeah. Umm… let's get on with this possible one-shot, shall we?**

**I DON'T OWN DP! Happy? I said it! I do own Angle, Mrs. Herbelle, Parker, and Sydney. **

«{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}»

Danny flew back, slamming into the side of a record company. Skulker is after his pelt again. This time claiming it will be on his fireplace. Of course, Danny made a witty comment back, which is now why Skulker is aiming his blaster at him.

"Any last words, Ghost Child?" He asked threateningly. The Halfa grinned mischievously.

"Just two." Skulker raised an eyebrow, indicating his interest. "See ya," and Danny phased through the wall he had slammed into, resulting in him not hearing Skuker's curses.

Danny glanced around his new surroundings. The walls were painted a cheery yellow, the carpet was white too-boot, and four stone-shocked people were currently running out of the building. Good thing, too, because Skulker had phased through the wall in hot pursuit.

"Whelp! Get back here so your pelt—"

"Can it, Skulker. I'm in no mood today!" The Halfa opened up the Fenton Thermos, a silver soup container made for catching ghosts, and a light blue beam illuminated from it. Skulker didn't even have a chance as he was sucked into the contraption unwillingly.

Danny sighed lightly at the uneventful night. Sure, Skulker had shown up, but he really wanted to just, oh, do something productive. For, if he was done ghost-hunting, then he had to do his homework… which is due tomorrow…

'Crap!' Danny thought angrily. He flew off towards his house, a three-story building (four, including the OPs center), with a big and obvious sign that read 'Fenton Works.' Outside the building stood two young teens, most likely around sixteen or so. One male and one female. He changed back, but not before making sure they didn't see him.

The girl had blonde hair with a pink stripe rippling at the tips. Her dark green eyes matched her outfit perfectly: a light green blouse and dark jeans. She wore tennis shoes that were white also. 'A fan of green,' the Halfa thought.

The male has a bit taller, chestnut skin, brown eyes, and a black, elbow length tee. His light colored skinny jeans were held up by a silver belt.

The two were talking to his mom, whom of which was in her usual attire.

"But, Mrs. Fenton, the school we attend would love to have your son attending," the girl said in a calm, sweet voice.

Maddie frowned at the two, then she noticed her son. "Danny, could you come over here?" When Danny didn't move, she added, "Now."

The Halfa trotted to his mother's side, a protective look on his face. "Yeah, Mom?"

The girl spoke, "Daniel Fenton, Maybrid's School has excepted you as a student. It seems as if Mrs. Fenton has a right to tell us you can't go, when it is your choice."

The boy placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, a smile remaining on his face. "Sydney, don't be so rude. I know you are stressed but—"

Maddie had had it. "Look, I don't know who you kids are, but you want me to send my son to a school in Florida? What are you? Insane? My children need to be here!"

"Mom?" Danny asked, now very nervous. "What are you talking about? Who are they?"

The boy's smile lightened, as if in an understanding manner. "I am Parker, my girlfriend here is Sydney. We come from Maybrid's School for the Gifted and you have received a full scholarship up until the end of college."

The girl huffed, she didn't like it here. Why would Mrs. Herbelle send them to Amity? They're sitting ducks with all the ghost detection equipment. It's a wonder the GiW hasn't shown up yet. But, then again, this Halfa had stayed hidden for, what? Two years? It's a wonder. Especially considering he lives with ghost-hunters.

"Why on Earth would a school except me? I barely pass any of my classes," Danny said, more curious then angry.

Maddie looked at her son. She loved him with all her heart… she really wanted him to be happy. That settles it. If he wants to go, he can go. No matter how sad it makes her…

"Our school focuses on bringing out the best in our students. We don't like to except perfect students. The schools that do usually do that for stupid reasons. Our top priority is to bring out what makes you, you." the male said promptly, answering the younger Halfa's question.

Danny didn't know how to respond. This school sounded… okay. He wanted to go. But, first… "Where is the school?"

Sydney smiled, this was her question. True, she loved her boyfriend, but she was also very competitive. "Daytona, Florida. It's right along the coast line if you wanna go for a walk." 'Or a fly,' she mentally added.

"But, but, what about my friends?" He asked. There was no way he would leave his friends to protect the town, but, they didn't need to know that. Plus, he wouldn't just pack up and leave his best buds!

"They haven't been excepted into our school, but our colleagues are visiting their houses and inviting them to our brother school, Tamer's School for the Gifted," Parker informed. That school was for dear friends of Halfas, people who could be trusted, and those with the talent and courage to fight evil ghosts.

Of course, the schools only help students improve their talents, not tell them how to use them. But, they do give a great shove for the side of light.

"Really?" Danny was awed. These teens were offering him a good school, his friends semi-included, and ghost free. But, his town… it needed him. He couldn't just pack up and leave, could he?

"Yes," Sydney answered. She new what was going through his head. God dammit! If only he was just another new Halfa, one that hadn't earned a reputation.

Then it clicked. Danny could leave. The only reason ghost attacked was him, and they would follow him. He might even be able to train in different conditions, possibly become a hero in Daytona, too. The ghost haunted him, not the town.

All he'd had to do was reset the lock on the portal and he should be good to go.

Pros: No Dash, lesser ghosts, new friends, a better school, no over-protective sister, the list kept going on!

Cons: Maybe a ghost here and there his parents had to fight, and Dash would be less a punching bag. But Danny didn't care for the last one.

"I guess I could go," he said honestly.

Maddie was shocked. She hadn't expected her son's friends to be able to attend something similar, much less for her honey to say yes. But, he wanted to go; and was she to ruin her son's life.

"If you want to go, Sweetie," she agreed. "Then you have my support."

"I do," Danny answered.

«{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}»

Danny looked out of his plane seat. They were to land in ten minutes and he was incredibly nervous. Sam was finally happy that a school focused on the individuality of a student, not looks or grades. Tucker was happy, too. The school, he had looked it up, was one of the most technological schools in the country!

But Danny felt that something was off. They weren't telling them something, and it was something important, too.

«{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}»

Something was way off. Sam and Tucker were already at their school, leaving Danny to fend for himself here. Only problem? His ghost sense went off every ten or so seconds. He was sure the two teens, the ones from earlier who were taking him the the headmistress, had noticed. And they didn't care.

The headmistress was a tall women. Six-foot-eight, as she said. Her name was Mrs. Herbelle. She had strawberry-red hair and fainted green eyes. She wore a plain, blue top and jeans to match. Mrs. Herbelle's voice was calm, if not a little raspy. She spoke using perplexing grammar and large words that Danny didn't know the meaning of.

"You must be Daniel Fenton," she mentioned.

Danny nodded. "Danny, please." His ghost sense went off again.

"Well, then, Danny, let me inform you of some things that go on in this school." She noted that the new student was very nervous, as if he was afraid of why his ghost sense kept going off. "First and foremost, this is a school for Halfas."

Danny gaped.

"Don't interrupted, please. You would've been noted earlier if my student aids had been able to speak in private with you, but, they couldn't've. Another thing, humans aren't permitted here unless it is a visit in the courtyard, a place shared by both schools. Your friends are attending a school where they shall learn more about ghosts and humans alike. Any questions?"

"You better bet I have questions! Why am I only finding out about this now? Why am I now just invited here? And, how do you even know about my ghost half?"

Mrs. Herbelle wasn't at all phased by his words. After twenty years of teaching, a students ramble only meant so much. "You are only finding out about this now because we just found out about your ghost half, and, therefore, you have discovered us. Same answer to the other question. How do we know? You're the biggest talk of the Ghost Zone since Angle Night, also a student here."

Danny glanced down at his shoes, now mortally embarrassed. But, now, he had another question… "What about Vlad? He's a Halfa, why didn't he ever attend?"

"If you are talking about Plasmius, then, let me assure you, we have no intention of letting him discover us. That Halfa is a brit, if we could've, we'd have taken him in before college. But, he was in college when he gained his powers, and he used them ruthlessly. A quality we don't except here often."

Danny sat in silence. He was very glad others were like him, don't get him wrong, but now, what caused all of these Halfas? Did they go through the same excruciating pain he went through in the damn ghost portal? He hoped no one besides him– not counting Plasmius– ever went through that.

"Now, here is your schedule," she handed him an iPad, "This has all your selective classes, which you can chose, and some files and ranks on you and other students."

"Ranks?"

She nodded. "When a student increases in strength, we measure it in ranks. When a student gets an A or higher on an exam or test, it is on there. If someone does something incredible, it is added."

"Oh."

"Yes, well, Parker, go ahead and show him to the dorm rooms."

The teen nodded politely, "Come on, Danny. I'll show you the way."

Danny was about to get up, when he paused. "Mrs. Herbelle, who's Angle Night?"

The headmistress smiled kindly at Danny, noting that he was observant. "Well, Danny, she's a Halfa who made quiet an impression on the world, a lot like you have, actually. Only, she worked on the sidelines. She would stop robbers secretly, stop ghosts from terrorizing cities, and would just be kind to anyone. No ghost knows her human identity, Danny. Not even us. Yes, she walks the halls in human form, and sometimes ghost form. But her human name is unknown. It might be a mystery you can solve." She waved her hand, "Now, scoot. You'll need a good night's rest if you want to be ready to meet all the students tomorrow, and believe me, sometimes students challenge each other to test skills, and you'll, undoubtedly, get a few challenges."

Danny nodded and followed Parker out of the room, now very nervous. Would he fit in, or would he be the odd-one-out again?

«{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}»

**Okay, I bet some of you want me to add in your own character. I will and I will give you the credit. Also an idea I love from that author. You should really check out her amazingness story. If you want them to attend Tamer's, then only fill out the human requirements.**

**Anyway, I need to know a few things: **

**Gender: **

**Age:**

**Name in human:**

**Name in ghost:**

**Human looks-**

**Eye color: **

**Hair (length, color, style):**

**Clothes and/or accessories: **

**Ghost looks- **

**Eye color: **

**Hair (length, color, style):**

**Clothes and/or accessories:**

**Personality: **

**Catch Phrase (optional): **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Any crushes? (If so, you must add them in): **

**Powers (only limitation: 1 elemental): **

**Best friends (same as crushes):**

**History:**

**Classes-**

**Physical Engagement Class: Archery, sword fighting, karate, boxing, track, dancing, football, soccer, basketball, hiking, judo, cross, swimming, horseback riding, and any sport you can think of! ;) :**

**Artsie: Art, Music, Drama, free period, graphic designs, computer studies, any language, any thing you can think of! :**

**Normal classes: Arithmetics, Ghost Zone history, normal history, LA, Astronomy, Chemistry, Mythology, Zoology, and, again, anything you can think of! :**

**Well, that's all. I'll be back to this story on Monday, maybe Sunday, maybe Tuesday. REVIEW! Anonymous excepted.**


	2. First Day

**Well, here is the short-awaited update. If you still want a character in my story, you now have some limitations. They will be posted at the bottom. **

**I thank all those who did send in characters and I will do my utter best to make you happy. Of course, all six characters that are not mine are right here:**

_**Mark is 100% Oak Ninja Leaf's**_

_**Veronica is an ONL idea, but was characterized by KaileyDawn21**_

_**Ben is an ONL idea, but was characterized by me**_

_**Nikki is a KaileyDawn21 character**_

_**Tara and Jack are a KaileyDawn21 idea, but were characterized by me**_

_**Patricia is an Immortal-Puppet-Otaku character (she also has a fanfic for a Halfa school. These are catching on fast… Check it out! Invisible Heights High school for the gifted)**_

_**Ariana is my OC**_

_**Robert is my OC**_

_**So are all the teachers and Robert's 'gang' **_

**Chapter 2: The Introduction, the Problems, and no Solution**

Danny's schedule:

**Monday:** **Wednesday:** **Friday:**

**9:30:** Power Development. Mathematics. Herbology

**11:00:** Astronomy Mythology Ghostly Artifacts

**12:00:** Lunch. Lunch. Lunch

**1:00:** LA. Ghost Zone History. Power Development

**2:30:** Flight Power Development. Free period

**4:00:** Sword Fighting. Free period. Astronomy

**5:00:** Ghostly Artifacts. Free period. LA

**6:00:** Dinner & Social. Dinner & Social. Dinner & Social

**7:30:** Ice Development. Courtyard visits. Flight

**8:30:** Dessert. Dessert. Desserts

**11:00:** Lights out. Lights out. Lights out

Danny looked at the door nervously. It was a dark oak door with a metal panel reading: _Nikki, Patricia, and Tara are present_. It was 9:26, four minutes until his first class; Power Development.

His hand sweating, Danny reached for the handle, only to find the door locked.

"You're supposed to phase through, you know," a male voice said from behind. Danny whirled around to come face-to-face with a boy his age. He had fairly tanned skin, shaggy, black hair, a skintight black shirt layered over with a green camo. He had on black cargo pants and a pair of black converse, too-boot.

"Oh," he said, "are you knew?" Danny nodded nervously. "I'm sorry. We don't get many new students here." The boy stuck out his hand, "My name's Jack. Though, in my ghost form, I go by Logi. What's your name?"

Danny clasped the boy's hand, and smiled. "Danny, Danny Fenton." The boy got a horrified look on his face. Was this kid… nah… but just to be safe…

"Like the famous ghost hunters?" he inquired

Danny frowned, but quickly replaced it with an even wider smile. "Yeah, I'm their son."

Jack tried to relaxed a bit, but remainedtense. "Well, then, what's your ghostly name?"

"Phantom, Danny Phantom."

Instantly, all tension in Jack dissipated. "You're the ghost hero from Amity? I never knew he was a Halfa…"

Danny smiled wider, then glanced at the clock above the door. 9:28.

"Well?" Another new voice asked. "Are you two going to stand there or are you going to go in?"

The voice reminded Danny a bit of Sam. Danny gave a smile as a 'hello' to the girl. She had a decently strong build, medium, brown, and curly hair with dark blue highlights. Her eyes looked like Jazz's; a blueish teal.

Her shirt was midnight blue, sleeves reaching her elbows, and had a sparkly black star in the center. The words 'I'd aim for the moon, but in too busy flying by the stars' was written in a light blue cursive in the star. Her black skinny jeans had dark blue stitching.

"You must be knew. I'm Ariana, but please, call me Ari." She didn't bother to stick out her hand, for both were full. She held a small notebook in one and a big text book in the other. Danny noted the charm bracelet on her right wrist looked oddly familiar, but didn't think too much of it.

"I'm Danny," Danny replied calmly. This girl seemed… a bit girly… yet, she reminded him of Sam. How was that even possible?

Ari grinned greatly, then said, "C'mon, we have class, you know. Can't be late for your first day, now can we?" Ari was hiked up. It rarely happens, considering she spends all night in the moonlight.

Jack rolled his eyes. He was plentiful use to Ari's behavior. Bold, sarcastic, friendly, and loyal. "Where's Mark?" They weren't friends, but he might as well be curious. Mark was always here on time, but his name wasn't on the panel. But, admittedly, Jack was really glad another boy, excluding Mark and Ben, whom of which he rarely saw, would be with them in their… special classes.

Ari's smile got wider. "He's visiting his parents right now. He should be here tomorrow," she answer before turning back to Danny. "Well?"

Danny took a step back, letting the pathway to the door open. "After you," he said in a mocking professional voice.

Ari raised her eyebrows slightly, but quickly got over it. She phased through the door.

'I'm going to have to get used to that,' Danny thought.

Jack have a silent laugh. "C'mon, hero, you're in our territory now," and he phased them both through the door.

The room was a gym-sized room, completely cleared of all furniture, besides a small shelf of cubbies, and valuables. A tall, male coach was chatting with three other students, all girls, and looked painfully annoyed. He was bald, had pale blue eye, wore an average gray and baggy shirt along with gray sweats.

"Tara, I don't care if—" he tried to say, only to be interrupted by a black haired girl.

"Mr. Henderson, rock climbing would be a great thing to add into Power Development!"

She had on a black and baggy black shirt, gray sweats, combat boots, and a headband. Her black hair was in a long, low pony.

The coach clenched his fists, then released a burst of white energy. "Silence, please," he said stressed. "Tara, you have a Rock Climbing class later today. You do not need to do it this period, too. Now," he turned to face a girl with chocolate brown hair, "What is it you want, Nicole? Make it quick."

"I have to go see Cheryl, now. I promised I would—" she tried to no prevail. The girl had her hair in a French braid that reached mid-back. She wore a white turtle neck and a black mini skirt, lavender tights, a brown belt, and black Mary Janes. Danny felt like he knew her. Had they met before?

"I don't care, Nikki. If it doesn't concern your health, powers, or attitude, then it doesn't matter to me. Now, go set up the course to practice teleportation."

'Rude much?' Danny thought.

Nikki did so, muttering a few thing under her breath. Nicole wasn't one to do that; she was always so calm and clever. But, being told she can't meet her sister– fraternal twin sister– in the courtyard was something that would make her utter unpleasant things. She flew up, still in human form, and activated some sort of machine.

Jack hardly even noticed. "Mr. Henderson! The new boy's here!" He shouted, pointing over to Danny.

Mr. Henderson looked over to them, then smiled. "You must be Daniel. Why don't all of you shift and then we can begin?"

Ariana frowned slightly. She really didn't like to shift this early in the morning. She did, after all, tend to pull a few all-nighters just flying in the moonlight. But, she complied.

Her skin became enlightened by a silvery aura, shinning the way a moon would on a cloudless night.

Nikki, Danny remembered, had a violet ring appear around her center, the way Danny's did, and began to change her form.

Tara's skin made clanking sounds, like metal, as her image rearranged itself. It kinda reminded him of Skulker… creepy.

Vines wrapped around Jack instantly, encasing him in a cocoon.

'That must be Patricia,' Danny thought as Patricia's mouth twitched as her image just changed instantly in a flash of hot-white.

Danny just summoned his blue-white rings.

When all of the changing was through, Ariana had on a midnight blue, long-sleeved, spandex top with dark, tight, skinny jeans, which were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was now pitch black with a deep blue line running across it. Her eyes became a twinkling midnight blue, and her bangs were held back by a star clip. The clip looked familiar to Danny, but he didn't know why. 'Just like the bracelet…" he mentally noted.

Nikki wore a lavender, collared, and long-sleeves dress with light blue rights underneath. A pair of dark purple boots went up just above her ankles and a pair of wrist-length gloves were on her hands. A light blue belt rested on her hips. She had on bright, but light, pink lipstick and a clip with a "NA" on it. Her hair was in a lose pony tail and now a lavender-grayish shade. Her eyes were a vivid pastel violet.

Tara wore a simple karate outfit with a black belt. Her hair was now a reflective silver, as we're her eyes. Her hair was pulled into high pigtails, and the hair now reached down to her hips.

The other girl wore a black jumpsuit, fingertip less icy blue gloves and boots, a white belt. But, most shockingly, she had a knife by her side. Another quality that was odd was her hair. It looked like an ignited icy-fire. It was like Ember's, just lighter and down.

Jack had a white hoodie, hood covering his face, black gloves and sweats, then a pair of snowy white boots, in which his sweats were tucked into. His eyes were a vivid green, a lot like Danny's, but his had more life in them.

Danny was in his signature black jumpsuit with white boots, gloves, belt, and collar. His hair was now pure white, so white, in fact, it would make snow look black. His eyes became a radioactive green, glowing vividly. His skin tanned a bit, all this making him look a bit older. Then, there was his DP symbol on his chest.

Nikki and the Patricia stared at Danny. "You're," the Patricia said, "Danny Phantom?" Danny nodded. "Oh yeah! This'll be even more fun."

Danny creased his eyebrows in confusion. "What'll be more fun? Who are you?"

Behind him, Ari laughed. "Well, right now, that's Merger," she pointed to the Patricia, "That's Metalia," gestured to Tara, "That's Loji," Jack, "She's Nikki Apparition," she pointed to Nikki. Then she smiled and set her books on the ground. They began to glow with a white energy, then flew back into a small shelf of cubbies. "And I'm Midnight. Today were supposed to do a power check. Flight speed, invisibility, intangibility, and then some of our other powers not all of us have."

Danny nodded slowly. He really wanted to do really good, maybe even show off. But, it'd have to wait.

"Now that introductions are over," Mr. Henderson said. "Let's test the flight speeds. Merger, you're up first."

Merger nodded and walked over to a platform. 'Where did that come from?' Danny thought, purely confused.

"It's a special thing with the school. If we need something for training, in this case a starting platform, it gets provided." Ari explained.

Danny stared at her amazed. How had she… did she… can she…

"Oh, I'm telepathic. If you think something loud enough, I can here it without trying. Though, other telepath's have to try. I'm just special." She gave him a wink, showing she was kidding around. She was just so much like Sam!

'There goes all my privacy,' Danny thought, then mentally slapped himself. As Sam always said: "Danny, you're Clueless1 for a reason, you know."

Midnight laughed.

Merger was now on the platform, squatting. She was determined to beat her record. Of course, no one would ever beat Ari's, she can fly at light speeds. But, Merger would totally beat Nikki's… she hoped.

"Go!" Coach Henderson yelled.

Merger instantly bounded off the platform, flying. The teacher watched, wrote something down, watched, wrote, then said, "98 MPH, Patricia. Nicely done!"

Merger smiled, then came to the ground. She was panting greatly, but was smiling. She had achieved half of her goal. Her old record was 95, but she didn't beat Nikki's. Merger isn't a flyer.

"Nikki, your up," Mr. Henderson said.

Smirking, Nikki flew up to the platform and took a stance. "Go!" And she leapt.

The coach did the same thing he had done for Merger. "125 MPH, Nikki."

Nikki landed. She hadn't beaten her record, but she didn't try. She wanted to see how well Danny could do.

Speaking of Danny, he was do relieved. This would be easy. Six months ago he had a speed of 112, who knows how fast he is now?

"Loji, c'mon up."

Loji went up. Flying wasn't his thing. He didn't belong in air. This would end badly, like most flight tests do. "Go!" He took off, after four-seconds, though, he lost altitude. Coach Henderson shook his head. "67 MPH, Jack. And you didn't even last ten-seconds."

Loji got up sluggishly, sighed, and went to stand next to Nikki.

"C'mon, Daniel. Let's see what you got," he said, gesturing towards the platform.

Danny nodded, "Danny, please," he asked, receiving a nod.

Now on the platform and in his take-off stance, Danny waited for the signal. "Go!"

And he shot off. He did a few laps, laughing the whole way. He never did get to fly as fast as he wanted, anymore. Enough broken items in the lab were a reasonable reason.

"Way to go, Phantom! 214 MPH!"

Nikki's jaw dropped, Merger smiled, Loji clapped, and Ariana gave a nod.

"Well, let's see how all of you are doing on—" Mr. Henderson began, but was interrupted by Danny.

"Ariana didn't go, coach."

Coach Henderson shrugged. "Last time she went we spent four weeks rebuilding this place from the sonic boom, alone. After that, she's excused from all flight tests."

Danny's eyes widened. She can fly super fast and is telepathic? God, this was either a really good school or Ari was just too good. He hoped it was the first.

"Now… let's move on to invisibility, shall we?"

The students nodded.

"Okay, Midnight, you're up."

She smiled, then vanished from sight. Her form was just visible, like it bended the light a bit.

"Good enough," Mr. Henderson said. "Patty, you go."

"Don't call me Patty," Merger mumbled under her breath. That name just wasn't her. But, she did so and vanished.

There wasn't a single bend in her invisibility.

"Perfection, as usual, _Patty_," the coach teased. "How about, Danny. Let's see your invisibility."

Danny vanished from sight instantly. It was the quickest invisibility activation the coach had ever seen.

"That was amazing, Daniel. Loji?"

Jack groaned, but vanished. His form was disoriented, but not as bad as Midnight's.

"Better then last time, Jack. Nikki?"

Nikki vanished. She had been the fastest to vanish before Danny, yet, her form was just… there. Like you knew she was there, but couldn't see her.

"Good, now, time for intangibility. Danny you–"

The bell rang.

Line break

Astronomy was next. He had the class with Ari. It had about ten other students in the room, all giving him and Ariana disgusted looks, but Ari seemed unfazed by them, so Danny acted like he never noticed.

The room was a hexagonal shape, the walls and ceiling all painted like the night sky.

Their teacher was a short women. She was a bit chubby, pale, freckled, had bright red hair and pastel yellow eyes. Her voice was high pitched and cheery. Danny was suddenly glad Sam wasn't here. She would've ran out of the room at the sight of the women.

A boy in the front row waved to Ari, who smiled and began to walk over to him. "Hi, Ben," she greeted cheerfully. Ben had a green cap that read 'Go Packers!' on it, his hair was a weak black, brown eyes, he wore a long-sleeved, baggy, red tee, blue jeans, and had the same sneakers as Danny.

"'Sup, Arae," he replied, using the nickname he had given her when they first met. Ari refused to be called that by anyone else, for Ben was the first person she had met here a– what was it?– a few months ago. "Who's the trailer?" He asked, referring to Danny.

Ariana breathed a laugh. "This is Danny. Danny, that's Ben. Don't let his cool attitude fool you too much, he thinks he's a ladies man."

Ben sat straighter in his seat. "That's because I am," he stated simply. Ari rolled her eyes as she set her books down on a dest to the right of Ben. She patted the desk next to her, the one that wasn't occupied, signaling for Danny to sit.

Danny did, a knowing smile on his face. This boy was a lot like Tucker, Nikki and Ari were like Sam, Patricia was a lot like Valerie, and Tara… he didn't know what to think about her. But, he had nine friends, now. That's six more then yesterday.

"Students," the teacher said. "Today we will be discussing the constellation Orion…

"Danny," Mrs. Gray called, for that was the teacher's name. Danny found that ironic. Her name was Gray, but she was so preppy. "Can you stay after class for a bit? The rest of you are dismissed."

As soon as she said dismissed, the bell rang, and all the students filed out.

"Danny," Ari said, "I'll save you a seat in the cafeteria." Then she headed out, followed closely by Ben.

The teacher sighed and rubbed her temples. This boy was incredibly good at Astronomy. The only student who barely came close to comparing was Benjamin. And, to top it off, this boy was one of those freaks.

Mrs. Gray was the mother of Robert Gray, the main bully of the school.

"Yes, ma'am?" Danny asked suddenly, bring his teacher back into reality.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Daniel–"

"Danny," he instantly corrected.

"Danny," she said stressfully. "Who taught you all you know about stars?" This was valuable info she needed. Their school was supposed to have the best classes available. And to have a single person teaching others better then they were was inexcusable. Of course, the students didn't know that, though.

"The internet, Mrs. Gray."

That was it? Did this boy spend all hours of his night looking up stars and constellations?

This boy was sure to be one of her best students.

Maybe she could warm up to him. Just maybe.

line break

Considering how few people were in all of his classes, Danny was quite surprised to find almost 200 students in the cafeteria. Carefully choosing his place, he found a seat with Ari, Jack, and Patricia, all in human form. He briefly wondered where Ben had went, but forgot when he noticed the next detail.

They had a table all to themselves. All the other tables had six people to a bench, but here, Ari sat on one side next to Patricia while Jack sat across from them.

"Who's the newbie?" A sinister voice asked from behind. What was it with people sneaking up on him?

Ari didn't notice the bully behind Danny, and instead patted a seat next to her. She couldn't afford to lose her temper. "Sit here, Danny. I bet Robert and his snot-nosed friends wouldn't want you with them."

Danny complied, instantly knowing who Robert was. He was a tall man, 5'8, had a buzz-cut, strong build, and wore A-list clothes. He resembled his mom in every way but one. His massive size and muscles.

"Ariana, he hasn't even introduced himself. In fact, I'm surprised we already have a new student. Didn't we pick you up a few months ago off the side of the street?"

Ariana tensed.

Jack noticed and wished Nikki were here. She always knew how to calm Ari down.

"You know what, Robert? You're right," Ari burst. The cafeteria suddenly got very silent. Ariana never admitted defeat. Something was coming… "He hasn't even showed you his ghost form. Show them, Danny."

Confused and embarrassed, Danny's stomach twisted as he complied.

More gasps.

This was it? Normally, just a few lights blew up. But… this? Robert hadn't been expecting that.

"His ghostly ego is Danny Phantom, Robert. Did you know that? Did you know he also has a flight speed one-point-five times better than yours, hmmm?"

There go the lights. A few screeches escaped as the shards of glass rained down. But most students, for they had learned after the second day of having Ariana at their school, went intangible instantly.

Robert was lost for words. He hadn't been expecting this. Phantom was a strong, loyal, ghost. He was a Halfa? Not only that, but one of the mutant ones? How the hell was he so powerful?

"Ari!" Nikki shouted, for she had run into the cafeteria when she heard the light blow. "Calm down, Ari."

Ari's mouth twitched, but she quickly turned it into a smirk and sat down. "I thought so," she said.

The lunch room was in whispers the rest of the day.

Line break

Danny sat next to Patricia during English class. Ari, Tara, Nikki, and Jack were all seated on the other side of the room, entranced in their own conversation.

Their teacher was a female, short, skinny, blonde, and boring. Her voice was more of a monotone then Mr. Lancer's, making it incredibly easy to tune out.

Still confused about lunches events, Danny whispered to Patricia, "What was all that about during lunch?"

Patricia looked over at the new Halfa, a sorrow filled-look on her face. "Jocks like Robert were born as a Halfa. It's a dominant trait, so it is passed down strongly. People who inherit the gift think themselves above the 'mutant' ones."

Danny rolled his eyes. "So, it's like the Harry Potter issue with muggle-borns and 'pure blooded wizards?"

"Pretty much," was Patricia's reply.

"So… are we going to have to fight an evil villain and stop him from killing off all 'mutant Halfas' and humans?" Danny joked.

"I sure hope not."

Danny laughed, earning a few odd looks from his other classmates.

Line break

Danny had flight next. It was a class with Ari (how many classes did he have with her), Nikki, and Tara.

It was just a round room with no teacher. This class, this period, in peculiar, Nikki told him, was too dangerous to risk teachers lives in.

Danny got to see Midnight fly for the first time.

It was very, very impressive.

But, all in all, this was Danny's favorite class so far. These two girls and him would be very good friends.

line break

Danny found his sword fighting class pointless. He made a mental note to replace it with a free period later.

line break

Ariana, Danny, and Nikki all had Ghostly Artifacts together. This class, like English, was shared by most students; Robert included.

Danny Phantom was a mutant Halfa? This utterly sucked, yet, made him feel proud. After all, he was born this way, and, when you're born this way you're already better than those mutant ones; which meant he was above Phantom.

Nikki glanced at Danny. He was cute, sure, but she likes someone else.

The teacher was a tall man, 6'5, had shaggy brown hair, and fun-filled brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned, and a smile was plastered onto his lips.

"Okay, class, we start a big project this week."

Groans escaped the class.

"Don't give me that, class. This time, you get to be in a group of three." Not receiving any protests, he continued. "You will pick an artifact from this book, which was conveniently written by my brother."

Danny instantly gaped when he saw the book. It was Freakshow's.

"You will choose an artifact, read all about it, then search for it. If you find it, then you get an extra ten points added onto the grade. If not, it's totally okay. Are there any questions?"

Danny raises his hand.

"Ah, the new boy. Yes, Danny?"

"I didn't know Freakshow had a brother. When did you leave the circus business?" He wasn't trying to be rude. No, not at all. But ever since the Reality Gauntlet…

The teacher gave a hearty laugh. "I disowned my family when I became a Halfa. This book," he held it up, "was in the library."

'They have a library?'

"I just know my brother's work when I see it. Anyone else?"

It was silent.

"Good. This is due in three weeks, kids. Now, go pick your partners."

As you would've guessed, Ari, Nikki, and Danny ended up in a group.

Robert was with a blonde boy, Luis, and a red head girl, Shelby.

Robert flipped through his copy, but stopped on a certain page. "The Reality Gauntlet. Let's do this one!" His group agreed eagerly.

Danny had been through this book tons of times. He new every artifact like the back of his hand. But one, he realized, looked very familiar. It was a small star fashioned onto a hair pin. Where had he seen it?

"You wanna do this one?" He asked, hoping they would say yes.

Nikki looked at it and smiled. "Yeah, that'd be cool. Ari?"

Ari gave a silent laugh. "That's perfect! You found it!" She said, though it was quite enough only for the other two to hear.

"Found what?" Danny inquired. Ari shifted into her ghost form. Then Danny saw why. She had the clip in her hair. She removed the clip.

"Ever since I came here, I've been trying to find out where this thing comes from. I know what it does, and we have it, so there's ten points, and now, I get to see its origins!"

The book read:

_Night Clip_

_A mysterious clip that reacts under the moonlight. Will give wearer special powers of the current magic group in the world. This artifact has an unknown origin. No one knows who made it, what it's made of, or why it even exists. _

_Some claim it doesn't. Some people spend their whole life looking for it._

_-Fredrick Isaac Showenhower _

"That's all it has?" Ari complained. "This utterly sucks!"

Nikki was still pondering over the new information. "Wait, so your powers come from a magical artifact? You're not really a Halfa?"

Ari looked hurt, but quickly got over it. She had to control her emotions… "I am a Halfa. For some reason, I kept the powers it gave me. And, I just haven't had the heart to throw this clip away. I tried, one time, when I first got it, but when I woke up the next day, I was in ghost form and was wearing it."

"Ari?" Nikki began to ask, "How long have you even had your powers?"

"How long have you had yours?" Ariana countered before shifting back into ghost form, the clip in her hands dissipating.

"I was eight when I got mine," she answered truthfully.

"I was five. Beat that," Ari challenged.

Robert walked over to the group, for he liked to check all the other groups to see if they had any better ideas. "What are you two talking about?" He asked innocently.

Ari and Nikki calmed down, unlike Danny.

"We were discussing how we were going to get an A on this project," he lied. Why was he doing this? He never did this to other bullies, so why was he purposely angering one with super powers?

"I doubt you would get an A, Phantom. We're doing the Reality Gauntlet. And, when we find it, we'll make the world righteous."

"Too bad you won't find it, then." Danny laughed. This was kinda fun…

Robert glared and crossed his arms angrily. "What makes you say that, freak?"

"I destroyed it," was Danny's reply.

Okay, so the room had quieted down to hear their conversation. But, now, it was dead silent. (No pun intended.)

The teacher, who went by Mr. Showenhower, walked over to their groups. "What's going on here?" He asked in a monotone.

Robert huffed. This was the perfect chance to embarrass Phantom… "Danny claims he destroyed the Reality Gauntlet, but the gauntlet's too powerful to be destroyed, correct?"

Mr. Showenhower glanced from Robert to Danny. "Well, the Gauntlet was destroyed by Mr. Phantom here, Robert. You're mistaken."

Danny: two

Bully: zero

line break

Dinner was nice. Robert and the rest of the A-list left him be because of what had happened in Artifacts.

A new boy was sitting with them. His name was Mark. He had blueish hazel eyes, Emo style, light brown hair, he wore a green hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers.

His crush, for it was obvious he liked her, was sitting with them. She went by Vicky, had strawberry blonde hair cut like a hime-style, but not cut like an actual hime, midnight blue eyes, she wore a rich lavender halter-neck hip length dress, black leggings, white converse, yellow choker, white hairband and silver hoop earrings. She wasn't beautiful, but she was pretty.

Ben was with them, too.

Mark was a bit tense. It was like he didn't want anyone close to him besides his friends, which Danny totally understood.

The group of eight talked about how they got their powers, what Danny did before he came here, and, eventually, the conversation moved onto who had what powers.

"I got all the basics down easily," Danny told them. "Then, I can control ice, ecto-energy, overshadowing, super-strength, and duplication. But my most powerful attack is my ghostly wail."

Ben was ecstatic. "I heard about that! You just, like, scream and powerful energy blasts come from your mouth!"

Danny blushed. "Yeah, well, it's a cool power to have."

Nikki resorted to logical thinking. "We're lucky, you know. Those jocks don't get their unique power 'till their late twenties."

Danny became a brighter shade of pink, then moved the subject onto someone else. "So, Nikki, what are your powers?"

"Well, I've got the basics. Then, I can control water, though I'm still working on it, I can overshadow, see invisible ghosts, I remember everything I read and/or hear, I can teleport, freeze a certain area in time for– so far– ten seconds, I'm telepathic, and I can heal others."

Danny let out a whistle. "That's impressive."

"I know."

Danny laughed. "So, uh, Patricia, what can you do?"

The blue-eyed girl smiled. "I got all the basics, though I'm a bit slow when it comes to flying, I can overshadow, control metal, and have super-strength and teleportation. And, I can make weapons just appear."

Danny nodded slowly, for he was remembering what Skulker could do. Yikes. "Anyway," he said. "How about you, Ari?"

Ari silently laughed. "I can astral-project–"

"What's that?" Ben interrupted. He loved hearing about other people talk about their powers. Usually, him, Mark, and Vicky sit alone. But Danny had asked him to sit with them, so they did. This was his first time to actually hear what powers they had. Well, since he and Vicky had Power Development at another time, that is.

"Well, it means I can make my soul leave my body and form another identical one. But, in the process, my real body falls unconscious."

Ben's pure enthusiasm faded a bit. "That sounds… painful."

Ariana shrugged. "It don't hurt. Anyway, I can also fly really fast. We think I reach almost to the speed of light, but aren't quite sure, yet, I heal fully when I feel the moonlight, and I'm a magic user."

Vicky suddenly perked up. "Which magic?"

Ari tensed a bit. "I can do both easily. Dark magic, though, tends to cling to me. If I get too excited or angry then, you know."

Vicky was going over what she had said, and mentally adding some fashion-fixes to her outfit. What can she say? It was a habit. Danny gave Ari an encouraging smile. Ari didn't like to talk about her attractiveness to dark magic.

But Nikki realized she had left something out. "What's your special power?"

Ari gave a small smile. "I don't know. I guess I just haven't activated it, or it's so small I won't realize I have it until later."

Nikki frowned, but Ari's response was logical and la-git.

Danny wanted to leave these gloomy thoughts behind. "So, Ben, what can you do?"

Ben was pure fun to be around. He talked in a cheery tone and was very energetic. "Well, I can run at the speed of sound, I've got all the basics, overshadowing, I control electricity, I'm an empath, and I can turn inanimate objects into reality."

"Sweet!" Patricia exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. I wonder whats it's like to know when you run you bust peoples eardrums," Jack joked.

Ben was about to say something else, but it was Vicky's turn. "I have overshadowing, the basics, Air powers, charmer, I can make any charm on any jewelry real, hypnosis, though I don't normally use it, I run at about 200 miles per hour, and I specialize creating force fields."

"That's so cool!" Danny exclaimed happily. "What about you, Mark?"

Mark uneasily shifted in his chair. He didn't really want to get close to them. He only really needed his friends… but, still… "I have overshadowing, telekinesis, teleportation, eagle eyes, and remember anything I see and/or hear. I have control over water, I'm a warrior, too. Then, if I see someone use a power, I copy it for up to five minutes. I can also speak to animals."

"Fancy," Ariana said. "I would've thought you a charmer."

Mark looked confused. "Why?"

Danny laughed, for he and Ari had the same thoughts, but Ariana spoke it. "Clueless."

They were both thinking of Vicky x Mark… an already visible pair.

Line Break

Ice Development was fun. In fact, he was the best in the class. The teachers had asked how he learned, and he told them about Frostbite.

But he also learned something important.

Students were not to go into the Ghost Zone. It was for their own protection.

Danny had asked "What from? I've been in there bunches of times with Sam and Tuck." The teacher had said that she couldn't answer, and just for him not to go back.

Now Danny was curious.

Line break

Dessert was simple. He, Nikki, and Mark had all gone and grabbed some simple things.

They chatted for a bit, discussing roommates.

Nikki, apparently, had a room with Tara and Ariana. It was some strange luck they had ended up in the same room. And Nikki, even though luck was illogical, wasn't one to question it. Often.

Mark, Ben, Jack, and Danny all hung out together.

But, later in the night, Danny felt a bit of betrayal on him. He seemed to have gotten along better with these buds of his then Sam and Tuck.

He hoped their day had gone okay.

TIME TRAVEL TO THE PAST

TIME: 10:45

A young girl sat in the courtyard combining the two schools. She had big, dark brown eyes, her brown hair reached her shoulders and had a fringe, she wore an azure short sleeved shirt with baby blue sleeves and collar and exposes her midriff a bit, khaki cargo pants, dark blue converse and two barn red fat wristbands on both wrists.

Her name was Cheryl.

She was Nikki's twin, and was currently waiting for her in the courtyard.

The 'normal' kids classes didn't start 'till after lunch, for they didn't have to worry about powers training. Two new students were with her right now.

One was a goth, the other a techno-geek. The goth wore a black tank with a purple oval on it, a black skirt with green lines going horizontal and vertical, purple tights, and black, steal-toed combat boots. Her hair was sloppily done and in a half, high ponytail. She had vibrant purple eyes. She went by Sam.

The other was an African-American boy with a red beret. He had greenish-teal blue eyes, wore a long-sleeved yellow top, forest green kacky-pants held up by a black belt, and had a pair of cheap brown tennis shoes. This boy was named Tucker.

Tucker had tried hitting on Cheryl, but was very disappointed when Cheryl turned him down without a second thought. No. That's a lie.

Cheryl had thought about it. He was cute, smart, and was very fascinated by technology. She never told anyone about her love for tech… it would scar her. She already had bad street-cred here, being the one-out-of-fourteen humans.

Yeah, Tamer's school was very small.

The good news?

It was like a normal classroom. One teacher all day, desks, and then everyone gets their own dorm.

The day moved by swift and comfortably. Cheryl couldn't wait to show her new buds Nikki, and she was also being impatient about meeting Danny.

Sam and Nathan… that was a very weird thing.

Nathan's eyes were the same rare shade of purple as Sam's. He had dirty blonde, neck-length hair in a cut and spiky style. He always dressed in an orange tee with an unzipped blue jacket. He wore blue baggy pants, orange high-tops, and white sunglasses and belt.

He was a charming boy, to say the least. Sly and slick, yet calm and friendly.

It was weird, though he'd never admit it. He saw Sam and felt like he knew her… when it hit him.

His father, John Smith, was a wealthy business man in New York. Hadn't he made some deal with the Mansons when they stayed in NY four years ago? And, hadn't Samantha and her family stayed with them?

… Was that the Sam that was his first kiss?

Nah. Not possible. This school excepted people all over the globe. It would've had to have been some freak chance that she ended up here. It would've had to have been sheer luck.

And Nathan didn't believe in luck anymore. He had hoped luck would save his mother from leukemia… but it didn't.

Anyway, the group of four became super close friends within the time span of an hour. They could all relate on what it felt like to be dumped on when their ghostly companions would run off, and, occasionally, leave them with the blame.

Nikki hadn't've done that much. Maybe once or twice, but it was an accident. It was usually Tara or Jack.

Cheryl and Nathan didn't get along well with those two very well.

But, the sun was slowly setting as their last class ended.

Tomorrow they would all get to meet.

**Okay, what do you think? I spent two days working on this, so be happy! XD**

**For those who's character I used, please tell me if you liked it. I might've made some changes to see if it would flow better, but if you don't like it, just PM me or leave a review. **

**If you still want to enter a character, it has to be sort of jocky or evil. Or it can be a human. If you want, you can send in another 'clean' Halfa and I'll read your review. But, sadly, I'll only except two more. Please, don't put Danny or Nikki or Vicky or anybody as a crush. I already have the future pairs picked out. Back to those two special peps… you might be disappointed with what I do with them, but, hey, it is my story and I'm letting you guys send in characters. **

**Please, read and review. Criticism helps as do compliments. I will take in all suggestions and complaints into account. **

**Clocky says hi, by the way. He find it funny of me to be creating my own DP time line… says I'm getting better. **

**He wants to see your reviews, too.**

**(He says he knows everything, but that's a lie)**

**CW: It is not.**

**Me: Yeah, it is**

**CW: I know what you had for breakfast this morning**

**Me: Oh yeah? What did I have? And, what did I do before I ate it?**

**CW: You went to IHop and had a waffle, but before you did that you walked a 5K**

**Me… **

**CW: *smirks* Review for her story, please. Although, I do know what all of you are going to say… **


	3. Night, the Zone, and Home

**I'm updating! YIPPY! Don't get use to this. I was just unable to not, you know? Anyway, R&R!**

Line break

This wasn't going to work. How could he have been so stupid?

The answers simple.

Danny's clueless.

It was a sunny Tuesday, and him, Ben, Jack, Nikki, and Patricia were all in the courtyard. Apparently, Nikki has a fraternal twin sister who goes to Tamer's.

Her name was Cheryl.

She was a pretty girl, too, and looked nothing like her sister. But, she wouldn't stop talking.

Sam was next to a boy named Nathan. He seemed nice enough, and, he told them, he was a vegan. Him and Sam were getting along really well, as were Tucker and Cheryl… which was very odd. Well, considering Cheryl was a really pretty girl, and all.

Danny found he felt left out.

Nikki, Sam, Patricia, and Cheryl were talking constantly. Nathan was chatting with Ben and Jack.

Danny found himself wishing Ariana were here. It didn't make any sense, considering they had met the day before. But Ari, he can't explain it other then he swears he knows her. Like she could relate to him.

But that thought was gone when he heard a laugh. A familiar and annoying laugh.

"What are the freaks doing today, hm?"

Robert.

The bully yanked back Danny's hair. He was just so mad about yesterday and he wasn't going to let him get away with that kind of humiliation without a punishment.

"You, me, gym, five-thirty, got it?" He demanded.

Danny winced, went intangible, and slid his hair out of the jock's hand. "What?" He asked, now very confused. He placed a hand where Robert had yanked his hair and squinted.

Robert rolled his eyes. He was hoping this freak wasn't an idiot, too. "I said, 'You, me, gym, five-thirty, got it?'"

Ben leaned in and whispered, "He's challenging you, Danny. Say no."

But Danny didn't back down from a challenge. He only let himself be bullied at his other school because he couldn't let himself be exposed. But, here? Everyone knew and everyone was equal

"I'll do it," Danny confirmed, earning seven groans in response.

Robert smirked. This was too easy. He had no clue what he was capable of. And, even though Phantom was strong, he was convinced the fight wouldn't last ten minutes.

"Rules, none of that special power, and go until other is knocked out or surrenders. Get it?"

Danny curled his lips. He could do this. "Got it."

"Good."

Robert turned and walked away, already tasting his victory.

Ben turned around and slapped Danny. "Are you mad? What were you even thinking? Do you know how powerful Robert is?"

Danny rubbed the red mark on his arm. "No. How powerful is he?"

Patricia huffed, "He beat Jack and I when we teamed up to face him, dude. He'll cream you!"

Danny shifted in his seat. He could do that? Damn, this was a challenge. Still, he couldn't be harder then Plasmius, right?

"It's too late. Plus, I think that if I can beat Plasmius and Pariah, then he should be easy enough, right?"

Silence.

Ben exploded. "Wait! Do you mean Pariah Dark? The evil ass ghost king? He got free? You beat him?" Then he slowed down, for once. "And who's Plasmius?"

Danny was stunned. People here have heard of Danny Phantom, yet didn't know he defeated Pariah? And, he was here, at a school for Halfas, and they didn't even know who Plasmius was? Come to think of it, the Ghost Zone was forbidden. Why did this school isolate all of their students?

"Dude!" Cheryl said, waving a hand in front of his face. "Anyone in there?"

Danny blinked a few times. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just wondering some stuff."

Ben sighed. "Danny, you never answered my many and awesomeness questions," he complained.

Danny silently laughed. "Well, Plasmius is my arch nemesis. He's a Halfa, too. Only, he's a twisted fruitloop who wants me as his son. Did I mention he's evil? He's tried to take over the world, clone… Danielle!"

"Who?" They all asked, with an exception of Sam and Tucker.

Danny slapped his hands on the table. "I've gotta go talk to Mrs. Herbelle!"

Danny sprinted up from his seat and ran to the head building.

Danielle was a Halfa, too! More then that, she was like his younger sister! She should be here, with him, Sam, and Tucker.

He phased through the door, not even bothering to knock, and then transformed. He flew all the way to Mrs. Herbelle's office before he slowed down.

He didn't know why he was hurrying. It made no sense. Yeah, Dani was the perfect reason to hurry, but was it enough to rush?

He stopped out side the door and transformed back. The male Halfa was about to open the door, when someone excited from it.

It was a girl about his age. She had gorgeous brown hair that was curled to perfection, yet looked natural. Her body had a strong build, yet fully balanced and calm. She irises were a shinning silver. She wore a navy blue dress with neon green stripes. A brown weaved belt was at a diagonal on her hips and one of the sleeves of the dress revealed her right shoulder.

"Hi, Danny." She greeted cheerfully.

Danny blushed, realizing he had been staring. "How do you know my name?"

She laughed. "I know everyone's name, Phantom. I'm Angle Night, by the way."

This was Angle? In Danny's mind she would've thought shed be all, like, mysterious and quiet.

"I know what you're think. And, no. I'm not one to be mysterious. It's just, a gods mystery here and there keeps this school alive, don't'cha think?"

Danny blinked. "What?"

Angle cocked her head. "You're cute, you know that? Anyways, I'll be on my way. I've got places to be and people to see. I bet you want to tell Mrs. Herbelle about Dani, right? Tell Ari I said 'hi!'"

And she vanished in a puff of white smoke.

Danny stood there, staring at where she used to be. He shook his head, trying to decide if that was his imagination or reality.

His mind still clouded with thoughts, Daniel walked into the office.

Mrs. Herbelle was at her desk, nose buried in papers.

Danny cleared his throat. When the headmistress didn't look up, he cleared it again. She still didn't look up.

"Mrs. Herbelle?" He asked, now receiving a 'hmmmm' from her. "I have something I need to tell you."

She put her pencil down and looked up at him. "Yes, Danny?"

Danny took a deep breath. How do you tell someone you have a clone? "There's another Halfa out there. She's very sweet and a bit younger then me. Her name's Danielle, Dani, for short. She's twelve and… my clone."

Mrs. Herbelle raised her eyebrows. "You have a clone?"

Danny nodded. "One of Plasmius' stupid attempts to get me as his son."

The headmistress popped her jaw. A clone? What kind of sick and twisted mind would clone a teenage boy? Wait a minute… his clone's a girl? And a twelve-year-old? How the hell did that happen? But, she was still a Halfa and she deserved a chance at a good education.

"Do you know where she is?"

Danny nodded his head. "Either somewhere in Paris, Brazil, Hawaii, or the Far Frozen. Considering it's March, I'd assume the Far Frozen."

"Where's the Far Frozen?"

Danny frowned. Had she ever even been into the Ghost Zone? "It's in the Ghost Zone and about ten minutes east of Ghost Writer's Library."

This caused Mrs. Herbelle to frown deeply. They had excepted Daniel because they feared Plasmius making him evil; well, that was one reason. But, they don't really take kindly to kids who've been in the Ghost Zone. But… Danielle seemed nice…

"How will she make it here?" She inquired from Danny.

He bit his lip. "Well, I could go and—"

"No. No student is allowed into the Ghost Zone. And neither are the teachers. We'll have to contact her somehow."

Danny almost screamed. He did, in a way, though. "Why aren't students allowed in the Zone? I've been there who-knows how many times! Even Sam and Tuck have been there tones of times, Mrs. Herbelle. I have plenty of enemies in the Zone, and I'm in there at least once or twice a week, or I was. What's so dangerous that students can't go?"

Mrs. Herbelle was shocked by this outburst. Danny seemed like a levelheaded kid. The worst part was, Mrs. Herbelle couldn't have answer.

"Daniel," she said, implying a strict tone. "I'm not sure. When I was a student, I never questioned it. It was just a rule. But, now that I'm Headmistress, I know of all the dangers in the Zone. There's Walker's prison,—"

"Been arrested and escaped. Stopped him from an invasion. Saved my friends from his kidnapping scheme."

Mrs. Herbelle ignored him. "There's a hunter—"

"Skulker, yeah, I know. He swore he'd have my pelt, but here I am. I've defeated him hundreds."

Mrs. Herbelle bit her lip in annoyance. "There's Pariah's Keep—"

"It's been opened and I've kicked his sorry butt back into it."

"Will you stop interrupting!" Mrs. Herbelle snapped. "I get you've done a lot of good and beat a lot of powerful ghosts, I really do. But there are many more dangers in there."

Danny sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Have you even been in the Zone?"

"Excuse me?" The headmistress was very confused. He came in here asking about his clone— a clone!— and now he's asking if she's ever been in the Ghost Zone?

"Have you ever entered the Ghost Zone, or are you just going off of what the other head was told by the other who was told by the other for who-knows how many generations?"

The headmistress but her lip. "I have not been there before," she replied truthfully.

Danny scuffed. "How old are you? Forty? I'm fifteen and I've been there plenty of times; while you haven't even been there once! Do you even know there are good full-ghosts out there?"

This intruded the headmistress. Good ghosts? Since when were there good ghosts? But she was curious. "Who are the good ghosts?"

Danny smiled. He was finally getting through to her! Score! "There's Dora of Aragon. A dragon princess. If you're nice and show respect, she'll return it ten times. There's the Dairy King, he friendly. Wulf is a giant werewolf. He's very sweet, but speaks Esperanto and barely any English. Frostbite, he's a yeti and the leader of the Far Frozen. Him and all of his subjects are highly honorable and kind to those they like. They taught me how to use me ice powers. The most helpful is Clockwork. He's the ghost master of time and knows everything. Cujo's a cute little green puppy who loves top play. He's also very loyal to those who play with him. He will turn into a ten-foot tall dog to protect them from attackers."

Mrs. Herbelle was silent the whole time. There were a lot of kind ghosts out there, from what Danny told her. Still, that doesn't change the fact that there are many dangers in the Zone. It is not reason enough.

**It** lived in the Zone. They had an agreement with **It**. If students never entered the Zone, **It** would stay there.

**It** was evil and daring. That was why they had sought out Phantom as soon as they discovered he was a Halfa. Thank Sydney Poindexter, for that. He would visit them about twice a year. Didn't he haunt the halls of Casper High at one point? Eh, that doesn't matter.

**It** might've thought Danny was a student, so they had to stop him from entering the Zone.

Now, a mini Danny is in the Zone. They had to get her out of there before **It** found out.

Mrs. Herbelle needed a group of students to enter.

Line break

The group was Ariana, Danny, Nikki, Mark, and Patricia. Apparently, it was the best idea to send in the topnotch mutant Halfas.

They didn't complain.

Ari was thrilled for some adventure. She always wondered what it would be like in there… she had astral-projected a few times there, but only one person knew that. But, she wanted to be there in person.

Bad side? They left in the morning. At sunrise. Agh.

Patricia was glad she could help. It was something new and she would have a good time sound it.

Nikki? This would give her a chance to look at some new theories. She might be able to find a reasonable conclusion about all ghosts being evil.

Mark was uncomfortable. He wishes Vicky or Ben were coming… he got along with Danny and was glad he could help, but this just wasn't his thing. But he would help. Maybe it was time for him to make some more friends.

The first thing Danny did was call home.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. _Click. _

"_Hello, this is Jazz Fenton speaking._"

Danny almost leapt with joy. He hadn't told his sister the school was for Halfas yet. "Hi, Jazz. It's Danny."

"_Danny! How's school? Are your grades getting any better?_"

Danny laughed, making his four companions confused. He looked up at them and placed his hand on the mic. "She's my sister. Don't worry, she knows."

His friends nodded.

Danny lifted his hand up off the mic. "Yeah, Jazz. First day was yesterday and I can fly second fastest in class."

Wait for it…

"_Danny, that's great! But what do you mean?_"

Danny smirked. He could just imagine her face… "It's a school for Halfas, Jazz."

_"Oh my gosh, Danny! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"_

"Yeah! It's sweet. But, can I ask a favor?"

_"Sure thing, little bro! What'd'ya need?"_

"I need you to tell mom I'll be coming home this weekend with some friends, okay?"

There was a pause on the other side.

_"Is something wrong?"_

"No. It just that we need the portal. Can you get some of the guest rooms ready?"

Another pause.

_"Yeah, sure thing, Danny. I'll tell Mom. Love ya, Danny. See you soon, all right?"_

"Yeah, see ya soon. Bye."

"_Bye," _and she hung up_. _

Danny looked up at his friends, giving a slight nod. "We'll leave Friday morning. We already have a pass to miss class, so we're good on that."

Ari took a step forward. "What's your family like?" She asked.

Danny smiled and curled his lip. This was going to be an interesting topic.

"My dad, Jack Fenton, is a fudge-loving, over-eccentric, and caring fellow. He hunts ghosts with my mom. He doesn't have very good aim, well, he isn't very good at what he does. My mom, however," Danny whistled. "She has better aim then a sharpshooter. But, she's very caring and loves to help others."

Danny was met with four smiling faces. Mark said, "So, do they know your a Halfa?"

Danny shook his head. "No, they don't. And I don't want them finding out, either. We'll have to lay low while we're there, okay? That means no openly used powers."

"Dude," Ari said. "You forget we all were human at one point or another. We'll do fine, I promise."

Danny gave them a sly smile. "I'll hold you to that promise, Ari. Nikki, what time is it?"

The olive-eyed girl looked at her watch. "Four-fifty. You gotta go, like, now."

Ariana's eyebrows creased. "Why?" She asked.

Patricia looked at Ari, a disapproving frown on her face. "Danny got challenged by Robert. And he accepted."

Ariana bobbed her head. She didn't look worried, just curious. "Oh," she said. Why would he accept a challenge by Robert? That jerk didn't know what was good for him!

A mirror cracked.

"Ari!" Nikki shouted. "Calm down, okay? Danny only accepted the challenge because he didn't know what was really going on. But, if it'll make you feel better, I'm sure he'll win."

There was a pause as Ariana stared off into space. They held their breaths, well, all but Danny, who had run off towards the gym.

Ariana was aware of what was happening. And she only now realizes it. She had sensitive emotions. And that could be a good or bad thing. Her emotions are also connected to her powers, unlike all other Halfas. With some exceptions.

She had to gain composer. She wished her sister were here… she was amazing. But, she has places to be and people to see.

Just thinking about her sister calmed her down. And something new happened.

Nikki's eyes widened with relief and happiness when she saw her friend calming down. She was even more excited when the glass repaired itself… that was new, and she wasn't going to complain.

Line break

Danny sprinted off in the direction of the gym, leaving Ari and the others there.

The gym was full, actually. People liked to see these challenges, and word of this one got out really fast. Robert VS Phantom. This was going to be promising.

By the time he arrived, it was already five. He ha thirty minutes to shift and stretch. Why did he leave so early, again? Oh, right, the massive crowd of students.

He fought his way through, for he tried to no prevail intangibility, and made it to the center circle.

The room silenced. People floated up to a high level of seats, watching. Waiting. It made Danny nervous.

"So, the Phan-freak showed," Robert's voice came.

He was in his ghost form. He had blood-red hair and dark red eyes. He wore an all black jumpsuit and was a few inches taller.

He looked very dark.

"Yeah, I showed. Couldn't let a tomato ruin my life, could I?" Danny retorted. 'Stupid!' Danny inwardly cursed. 'A tomato was a lame thing to comparison him to!'

Robert snorted. "We have twenty minutes, but I'm willing to start whopping your ass now, if you're ready, that is."

People in the crowd cheered.

"Hey, if Bloodstain is ready, I guess I've been for a hundred years."

People in the crowd 'Ooooo'ed. Danny found his nickname.

Robert's eye twitched. He was too cocky for his own good. And Robert was going to show him his place.

"Let's do this," and he took a fighting stance.

Danny transformed, slowing it down to look dramatic. "After you," he said smugly.

Robert's hair ignited in flames. He was the best fire master in the school, and he could whip any cyrokenetic kids hind. The flames of hair grew longer, the way a fire would in a fireplace after dropping in dried weeds.

It slashed out towards Danny, who turned intangible, letting the fire pass harmlessly through.

Danny flew up a few feet, taunting his opponent. As he learned, an angry opponent is careless and will make more mistakes. All he had to do was remain calm.

"C'mon, Bloodstain, is that all you've got?"

Robert's eyes, the whole eye, became blood red with fury. This boy made him so mad! He would burn!

Danny remained intangible as the blasts of fire came at him. Daniel powered up an ecto-blast, charging it with ectoplasm. He learned this trick when facing Walker's goons. It would work swimmingly on this guy.

Phantom reached out and grabbed the flames, earning wild gasps. The flames were very hot, considering his sensitive ice core, but he ignored it. "Go Ghost Stinger!"

The red-hot flames became purified and red-hot ectoplasmic energy. It rippled all the way to his head, making him scream. Not of pain, but of fear.

Ghost Stinger was a very rare ability.

Before the actual sting reached his head, Robert recoiled his flames and resorted to new tatic.

Robert turned invisible, planning on surprising Danny with a sneak attack.

"You know, Bobby, you can't sneak up on me." A blue mist escaped his mouth, telling him Robert was to his right. "I've got a ghost sense." And Danny turned around, releasing a green ecto-blast.

This was easy; too easy.

Robert began to laugh. "Look, Phantom, I've got news for you. I'm a Stealer. A physical attack you use on me just gives me power. Burn!"

A fire blast came from all places on his body. It was white fire.

Danny new intangibility would be useless. He needed to think of something within the next millisecond.

Doing the only thing he could think of, he tapped into his ice core. He reached deep, pulling out the coldest energy he could. The room began to steam.

The white flames hit Danny head-on.

The result was searing heat on Danny's skin as the -300 degrees ice melted into steam.

Danny opened his eyes, somewhat aware that he had a minor burn.

Robert was so mad. He couldn't see anything! The steam was sheer white, making his vision span no longer then two feet in front of him. But, he was sure he had won. He knew the attack couldn't kill, his white flames couldn't. It would give them a three-degree burn and knock them out.

Danny followed his Ghost Sense, carefully locating his opponent. Maybe with this cover he could sneak up on him and just hit him hard enough.

Yeah, Danny was mad that Robert had tried to burn his ego, but he was a hero. He wouldn't hurt him too much.

Quietly, Danny landed an the floor. His Ghost Sense told him that Robert was six-feet in front of him. Danny charged a low-powered ice-beam and readied it. He moved forward, not making a sound as his feet tapped on the ground.

He fired. The blast hit Robert in the back of the head, sending an icy chill down his spine. The chill lowered Robert's core degree, making him feel even more weakened. Robert thought of it as an aftermath and wasn't expecting a sharp pain on his neck.

Danny pinched a pressure point, his mom made sure he had memorized it, and felt Robert go limp under him.

Danny waited for the steam to clear, revealing the shocked faces of all students. No one had ever beaten Robert.

They all had a new respect for this Halfa.

Line break

Ariana literally leapt up and hugged Danny when she found out he'd won. Her emotions were in hyperdrive from her worrying. And, now, all he had was a minor burn, which was fixed by Nikki's healing factor.

Danny blushed a deep shade of magenta at the hug. Ari never stopped surprising him. She was cool, relaxed, yet hyper, fun, and loyal. She was just someone you would want as a friend.

Mark found himself very glad Danny had won. He never wanted him to get hurt, and he had defeated Robert and came out with a minor burn.

Vicky was super ecstatic at the news. She kept trying to get him a new 'heroes' outfit, but he refused her. So, she settled to going to the mall with Ari and Patricia.

Ben was really glad someone had shown Robert he wasn't better then everyone. This was a perfect chance to try to get some ladies, but, he found he wasn't trying as hard as he used to. He wondered why…

Danny was only relived. How he had called that much ice energy was a mystery to him. But that didn't stop him from being glad he was now able too.

Line break

Wednesday was a very good day. All of the friends had so much to discuss about the upcoming trip.

But one thing didn't go quite right.

Sam and Tucker were a bit upset that they couldn't go, so they spent the entire time in the courtyard complaining about it.

But, other then that, everything was normal. Well, for everyone but Angle.

Angle Night sat in a specific place in her human form. Apparently, Vladimir Masters was a Halfa, too, and Angle was curious.

Angle loved curiosity. It kept her happy and ready for anything.

Masters was a wealthy billionaire with influence on all corners of the globe. He used his powers for personal gain, something that deeply bothered Angle.

The blue eyed man was currently sitting across from her. She had asked for a private interview for a special school project. It was a lie. Angle was very good at lying.

"Mr. Masters, what do you plan to do with Teen Weekly magazine? And, as mayor of Amity, what are your goals and hopes for the city?"

Vlad smiled widely. This girl was so sweet. No wonder her name was Angle. Though, he would make it his personal business to find out her real name.

"Well, I'll be combining TW with Sports Illustrated in hopes of making more money. For Amity? I have very high hopes for this city. One, of which, is riding it of ghost attacks and the nuisance, Danny Phantom."

Angle smiled politely. "But Phantom and all ghost's have been gone since Saturday, Mr. Masters. Do you have anything to do with that?"

Vlad was very impressed. This girl was sweet, clever, and observant. Much like him. But, she was right. Daniel had moved to some school in Florida, making Vlad very angry. How was he going to make him his son if he wasn't here?

"I have nothing to do with their disappearances. I guess they just realized this town is ready for anything, even their petty attempts at world domination."

Angle took note. This man wasn't as exciting as she had hoped.

"Thank you for your time, Mayor Masters. I really appreciate it." Angle walked out of the room, a forced smile on her face.

She was really disappointed, all right. It would be so much more fun if someone— or thing— would invade this town.

She gasped and a white mist escaped her lips. She smiled slyly. She new exactly whom was following her. This would be very fun.

Plasmius watches the teenage girl leave his office. The best way to find out who she was was to follow her. So, he sent an invisible clone to do so.

The clone was a few feet in the air above the girl. He was most intrigued by the sly smile on her face.

"You can come out, Plasmius. I know it's you," she said plainly.

Slowly, Plasmius' clone landed in front of her, releasing his invisibility.

She smiled kindly. "Let's not pretend I don't know who you are, Mayor Masters. But, I guess it's only polite if I do this," she mentioned.

Her skin began to ripple from her core to out like a puddle of water. Her brown hair was now a snowy white, eyes still silver. She had on a blue cropped hoodie, hood pulled up. The white hair was pulled into a side braid with pure perfection. She had on a pair of silver hot-shorts and a blue and sparkly lipstick.

"Hullo, Masters. My name is Angle Night."

Masters gasped. He'd heard about this girl! She was a mysterious ghost that would be in Ghost Writer's library once a week, purchase a few books, then disappear. He had though of her as a mere legend… but she was real. And a Halfa. And a lot like him. Hmmmm…

"I had hoped you'd be more interesting…" she sounded very disappointed. "But, I'll get over it. I have places to be and people to see, Vladimir. Ta-ta for now," and she vanished in a puff of white smoke.

Line break

The next day was a blur. It was another free day, which all five students spent packing.

Friday morning came quickly, and the group left an hour before classes even began.

The plane ride was spent with Danny telling them of his tales in the Ghost Zone.

They landed around 12:30, just in time for lunch.

So, the group went to the local food joint; the Nasty Burger.

"Who in their right mind would name a restaurant 'Nast Burger?' That's like saying, 'I'm a meaning, but I want you to come and talk to me!'" Patricia complained.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't know, and, frankly, I don't really care. But, they have very good food. That's all I do care about."

Ariana was the first to the door. It was like she went through phases… she was upset and gloomy that morning, now she's a hiked-up girl. Like split personalities…

"C'mon, let's see if it's as good as you say it is." She opened the door, but, as she did, she bumped into a blonde jock. Whom, of which, should've been in school.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Dash looked at her, taking in a good look at the new teen. Hot, nice, and new.

"It's alright, little lady. Shouldn't you be in school?" He tried.

Danny walked by her side, soon followed by the others. "Hi, Dash," he said grimly.

Ariana new at that moment Dash was a bully. "Don't call me 'little lady,' mister. My name's Ariana. And you'll call me that and nothing else."

Dash stepped away from the girl. Sweet, yet feisty. Very, very feisty. And a friend of Fent-turd's. Wait a minute…

"Fenton? I thought you left to some loser school?"

Nikki stepped forward, refusing to be intimidated by Dash. "Dude, he goes to our school. We're just visiting for the weekend. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Dash replied, "I ditched. Now, Fenton, enjoy your buds while you can. They'll surely leave you when they realize what a loser you are." He turned to Ariana. "Then, maybe, they'll come and visit me."

The lights in the Nasty Burger went out.

"Lay off," Patricia said, forcing Dash back with a push.

Dash was surprised. They stood up to him! Him! Sickening little—

"Don't even finish that thought," Ari said as she strolled into the now-turned-on Nasty Burger. The others followed, leaving Dash there in shock, awe, and wanting.

There was a booth big enough for all of them near the back of the restaurant. It was almost empty. A few adults were seated in the building, including the mayor.

Vlad was more then shocked Danny had returned so soon. Did it go that badly in Florida? All well, if that was the case, why were there four teens with him? Surely they had to be from school.

He stood up, setting his steaming coffee on his table. Composed, the mayor strolled over to the group.

One girl, a brown-haired with blue highlights, turned around to look at him. He noted that she tensed. He didn't notice the small crack in the boom-box.

"Hello, Daniel," he greeted casually. "I was under the impression that you were in Florida. Why are you back in Amity?"

He was pleased when he saw Danny's eye twitch. What Vlad didn't notice was all the other students afraid faces.

"Go away, Vlad," Danny ordered strictly. "Just, go."

Vlad's smirk vanished. Daniel was usually nicer to him in public. Vlad was used to the younger Halfa's fowl attitude towards him, but it was usually barely noticeable in public.

"Enjoy your meal," Vlad said, though he didn't mean it. He would find out what was going on… first Angle, now Daniel and friends? Something was up.

Danny sighed with relief when Vlad walked away. "Jerk," he swore.

Ariana frowned at her friend's discomfort. Mark, who was sitting next to Danny, gave him a shy smile.

Patricia raised her hand and called for a waiter, upset that no one had asked them anything yet.

Nikki sat back and watched the scene unfold. She was afraid of Plasmius; he was sly, clever, evil, and diabolical. And was too smart for his own good. But, as Danny had said, a fruitloop.

Their waiter was a girl named Max. She had peach-blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was lightly toned and she was, obviously, in her workers uniform.

"Hi, my name's Max and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?"

"Coke, please," said Ari.

"Tea, unsweetened," Mark answered.

"Water," Patricia stated.

"Lemonade, please," Nikki asked sweetly.

"Coke," was Danny's reply.

Their waitress nodded and headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

"So," Ari said, back to peppy mode. "That was Plasmius? He was defiantly creepy… mind telling us how on Earth was got voted for mayor, again, Danny?"

Danny inwardly laughed. "He overshadowed everyone in town; that's how."

Patricia roller her eyes, as did the others.

Max returned and set the drinks down in front of the respected customer. Danny Fenton was a very common customer, usually, with his two friends. But he hadn't been there all week, and Max was a bit concerned; Danny was a great tipper.

"There you are. Are you ready to order?"

Line break

"This is your home?"

Danny looked at Mark, for he had asked the question. The group currently stood before the Fenton Works, all wide-eyed and nervous.

"Yeah. Remember; some of their inventions work. So, if it says 'Ghost here' act all eccentric, so, like, they don't expect anything."

Nikki temporarily looked away from the building. "How was it you've remained hidden, again?" She joked.

Danny laughed. Patricia rolled her eyes and said, "Nikki, I'm sure you remember. You know everything."

Danny had to clench his stomach he was laughing so hard. That line was all too familiar…

Nikki shrugged. "I was just joking around, _Patty_."

Patricia frowned at the nickname, but remained silent. The group stood there for another minute, maybe two, before Danny knocked.

A tall redhead in a black shirt, blue headband, and blue pants opened the door. Her natural rose-colored lips curled into a smile and her real eyes filled with joy. "Hi, Danny!" She exclaimed. "Come on in, you guys!"

Danny walked in, remembering every detail with ease. He had only been gone for about a week, but it had felt like months.

He never noticed he had felt a bit homesick until now. But, that feeling always perished when he hung out with his new friends.

"Heya, Jazz. How's ghostly activity?" He asked casually, earning an amused eyebrow from his elder sibling.

"Only Boxy, and he only appeared once. Who's your friends? Where are Sam and Tucker?"

Ariana took the liberty of introducing all of them. She was really good at it, too. "I'm Ariana, but call me Ari. That's Mark, Nicole, but call her Nikki. And she's Patricia." They all waves at their mentioned names.

Jazz's smile grew. "And I'm Jasmine, but call my Jazz. Are all of you…? Don't worry, our parents are out, doing who knows what!"

Nikki grinned politely at their newfound friend. "Yep. All of us are Halfas. Danny told us all about how you found out, and, well, wowzers. I can't keep a secret _that _good. Even if my life depended on it…"

Patricia snorted. "Believe me, Nikki. I can relate."

They headed into the kitchen and seated around a small, circular table. Jazz was clearing it off of all the books— still writing college entrance essays— and said, "So, do you guys need anything, and Danny, you still haven't why Sam and Tucker aren't here."

Danny looked at his feet, somewhat ashamed. "Well, they couldn't leave the school. We only got out 'cause we have to find Danielle."

Jazz set the books and papers on the counter, a confused look on her face. "And who might Danielle be, Danny?"

Danny's eyes widened with realization. He never told her about Dani! Well, now was the perfect chance. Danny opened his mouth to tell her when…

"Jazzy-Pants, we're home! Are Danny and his friends here yet?"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Which, thankfully, was interrupted by Nikki. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! Yeah, we're here!"

A women and man entered the room, both grinning madly. The girl was in a turquoise HAZMAT suit with red goggles, which were pulled over her eyes. The man, whom the group assumed was Jack Fenton, was in a black and orange suit.

"Hello, kids," Mrs. Fenton greeted. "It's nice to meet you all!"

Jack smiled happily. "Welcome to our home, kiddies! Come down to the lab so I can blabber on about ghosts!"

Patricia and Nikki shifted nervously in their seats. Ari, on the other hand, was happy with the idea. The Mage stood up from her seat. "I'd love too! We'd love too!"

Danny inwardly groaned.

Jack's mouth fell open in pure joy. "C'mon, kid-o, labs this way!"

So, the group headed down to see the lab.

Danny was terrified when he saw the portal open.

Line break

He sat on his seat. It would happen soon… soon he'd be able to return. He'd be able to come back and claim what is rightfully his. He will be free. He will rule. And there's nothing they can do about.

He was ready. So soon…

Line break

**Ooooooo evil cliffy. Sorry! I just ha to write this! Don't expect my updates to be this quick! If you do, you'll just be disappointed. **

**Anyway, I am still (ish) excepting entries. I'm reading them and taking into account what I can do with the right characters. **

**For my amazing reviewers, you're the reason this update is so soon. The more I get, the quicker it'll be. That's the deal. **

**Betcha all of you are sitting on the edges of your seats, right? HA! I'm doing my best. **

**Clocky is even curious to what I have going on. (I think he knows, but acting like he doesn't)**

**Ari, Nikki, Mark, and Patricia ate in for the advertise of their lives. It'll be a head rush, and Danny's on the ride. **

**He is a mystery. He wants something. That something is for you to review. **


	4. The Time Before the GZ Entrance

**For those who are wondering, I've combined all the shorts into one chapter! How those who are knew enjoy! Prepare for the laughs of your life!**

* * *

**Portal Portal **

It was open. Wide open and exposed. Hadn't Danny closed the portal when he left? He could've sworn… He would've asked about it, too, but, his dad was in the room.

"See that kiddies?" He asked, pointing to the green swirl. "That's the Fenton Ghost Portal! Lets ghosts into our world whether I want it too or not!"

Ariana's eyes widened, as did everyone else. "It's very… green and… big," were her childlike words.

Nikki smiled calmly. "Well, it certainly is cool. Now… why don't we leave and head upstairs?" Nikki wanted to enter in right then and now! But, she has to maintain her cool… be civilized. Not a hyper ball, which is what she felt like being.

"Yeah… let's go," Patricia agreed, heading towards the door.

"What is there to do here?" Ariana asked, temporarily forgetting about Jack.

"Well, you kid-os can come ghost hunting with us!" He boomed.

Silence.

"Dad," Danny said kindly. "We'll pass."

* * *

**Ariana meets the Box Ghost**

Ariana and her group were in the kitchen. Alone. Thank God.

"Danny," Ari began. "Is there anything to do in this town?"

Danny frowned. They had gotten here an hour ago and they were already complaining about how boring it was? Sheesh…

"I don't know. I was always too busy fighting ghosts to really notice."

All girls groaned, while Mark just smiled. "I don't really mind… it's kinda relaxing.

Ariana jumped out of her seat. She felt very eccentric today… it was just that time of the month. "Relaxing? Relaxing is at a spa with those little bath for feets and getting my nails done! Relaxing is writing a story or reading or drawing! Doing nothing is just boring…"

The toaster exploded.

"Ari!" Danny yelled. "I don't think you were loud enough! You haven't beat Boxy's screeches yet!"

"WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE MY FEAR-FILLED SCREECHES?"

A pudgy, blue little ghost flew in. He was in his casual wear; a blue overall.

Nikki's eyes widened with a quick impulse to attack, as did the others. Ari…

"IT'S A GHOST! AGH!" She leapt up and transformed. Quickly, she flew at him and headed towards the ghost portal. "You, ghost, are a meanie!" And she tossed him into the zone.

She had yet to notice Jack Fenton in the lab…

"GHOST!" He yelled, then started firing at Ari.

The ghost girl smiled widely, "Hiya! I'm new here! My name's…" she pulled her hair in front of her eyes. Then, noting gladly that it was black, said, "I'm Midnight. I gotta go… see ya around!"

The Box Ghost's head popped out of the portal. "BEWARE! THE ALL POWERFUL BOX GHOST HAS RETURNED!"

Ari let out a quick yelp, then blasted him back into the zone. "I'm really glad I don't live here…" she muttered, flying back up to her shocked friends. Looking around, she said, "What?"

**HAHAHAHA! I thought so… tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

**Request from Brandon Storm. **

**Danny's Shopping Spree**

Danny's PoV

This is shear torture. Who would've thought that something this fun for girls could make a boy so bored? Ugh. Do you know what this thing is?

We're shopping.

It's _very _early. 6:30 AM. And, we are at the mall! Who wakes up this early? NOBODY! Well, nobody being Ari and me. Usually.

But, with the mention of shopping from Jazz, all girls forced us out of bed, using their powers, and dragged us to Amity Mall. Jazz was so happy with the idea that she had actual 'friends.' What about Tucker and Sam?

Oh… right. They weren't very keen on her knowing my secret…

But, all that aside, the girls were taking us to JCPenny. Why? Their ghost form needs a new look while in Amity.

Another thing that scared the hell outta me? You asked. Their god damn rich. Each girl has a credit card linked to the school. It gives them infinite amounts of money. I guess that's the reason I'm holding eight shopping bags on both arms… thank the lord for ghostly super strength.

"C'mon, Nikki!" Patricia called. "We've got to check out the swimsuit isle!"

I groaned.

Nikki came running back, a cute dress hanging from one arm. She held it up in front of her. "Well? What do you think?" She asked me.

I looked around, just to see if she was addressing anyone else. Then, when I realized it was me she was talking to, I said, "Me?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Yes! Our spring prom is coming up and I want the perfect dress!"

I scuffed, "Didn't know you wore dresses. But, I like it."

The others bobbed their heads in silent agreement.

An hour later…

Kill me. If u thought it was bad before, then I swear I'm in hell now.

Their making us try on stuff, now.

It was a black tux, gray undershirt, white tie, black pants, and white flats. How I am going to make it out of this alive, I don't know.

"Let's see it, Danny!" Ari called.

Mark, whom was getting used to his new… partners, was inwardly laughing when he saw me step out. How I could tell, like I care! I shot Mark an angry glare.

"You. Look. Awesome!" Ariana said, bouncing in the air for emphases.

"Look? Yeah, right. Feel? You've gotta be kidding me!"

The girls giggled.

"Well," Nikki said. "At least we know you look good in black as Phantom _and _Fenton. Mark?" She tossed Mark a set of clothes. "It's your turn for humiliation."

I laughed as he had to enter the fitting room.

New store. God, how many stores does this mall have? We've been to so many! Well, only four… but, still!

The store is Icing. Pure and 100 percent girly. Blah. Good news? There's a Game Stop next door… I'm just gonna sneak over there for a while…

**DANNY TORTURE! I really liked this short. It's almost 500 words and was very easy to write. I love you, my reviewers!**

* * *

**The Shear Awesomeness of Nikki (La Tondi awesomeness os Nikki) **

Nikki's PoV

It's been an hour since we left the mall. Might I say, I've never had that much fun! We aren't really allowed to leave the campus grounds, so, yeah. But, now, it's almost lunch and we're just chillaxin' in the park.

But, I wasn't expecting a black wolf to come and tackle down Danny.

"Wulf!" Our new friend exclaimed, completely knocked over by the animal.

"_Saluton, mia amiko!" (1) _The wolf said in some other language.

I was stunned when I heard him talk it. It was the one from the first class I took when I got here: Esperanto. And, because I remember everything, I knew how to speak back. But, I wouldn't do that unless…

Danny began to laugh. "How's it going, buddy?" He asked the black creature.

"_Bona, mia amiko. Kiuj estas viaj amikoj?_" (2)

…unless the wolf appeared friendly.

"_Mi Nikki. Tio Patricia, Ari, kaj Mark. Kiu estas vi?_" (3) I answered, earning many shocked looks from my friends.

"You speak Esperanto?" Danny asked, bewilderment written all over his face.

I nodded. "Learned it my first week." I turned back to the wolf and raised my eyebrows, waiting for it to answer my question.

"_Mia nomo estas Wulf. Vi parolas mian lingvon?_" (4) He responed.

I smiled. He was a sweet ghost… but, just by looking, I knew he wasn't that smart. Ferocious? Yes. Intelligent? Not so much…

"_Jes, mi parolas esperanto. Estas agrable renkonti vin, Wulf._" (5)

**(1) Hello, my friend!**

**(2) Good, my friend. Who are your friends?**

**(3) I'm Nikki. That's Patricia, Ari, and Mark. Who are you?**

**(4) My name is Wulf. You speak my language?**

**(5) Yes, I speak Esperanto. It's nice to meet you, Wulf. **

**I rock, I know, so there's no need to thank me. But, if you'd like to review… It would be greatly honored.**

* * *

**Puppy's Play**

Cujo's PoV

I ran around the skirts of my Master's territory. I heard he returned and I wanted to give him a full welcome!

I stuck my nose to the ground and began to sniff for my Master. Ten-seconds later, I poked my head up and ran towards his sent. He's going to play with me today!

There were others with him. Funny thing, though… they all smelled ghostly, yet human, like my Master! They must be his friends, too! They also play with me!

I sprinted the rest of the way, slowly getting larger and yapping constantly. Master turned around just to get tackled down by me in my Great Dane size!

"Cujo, off, boy," he said, giggling. I knew that when he giggles, he doesn't mean it, so I licked him!

He groaned playfully. Hearing the other's laughter, I shrunk down and began to walk in circles, chasing my tail. I WANT TO PLAY!

I barked, yelling 'Play, play, play!

A boy laughed. "Danny, he wants to play," he told my Master.

I stopped chasing my tail and looked up at the boy. Can he understand me? AWESOME!

I yelped again, earning giggles from Master's friends.

They all glanced around. I knew that my Master did that when he wanted no one to see him go ghost! So, I wasn't very awed when I saw all of them change. But, it did make me want to play more!

A girl with dirty blonde hair rose off of her feet and went over to pick up a stick. "Want the stick, boy?" she asked.

I barked and jumped back and forth.

She threw it, she has a good arm, by the way, and it hit the ground in the middle of the street.

I didn't hesitate to run right after it.

Now, ten minutes later, we are all playing in ghost ways! YAY! But, I have to leave. So, I dropped my traffic light– I'd been using it as a stick– and wondered back to Master's portal.

"WOOF!" I barked good-bye.

They giggled and waved me off.

**HE!**

* * *

**Paulina, Paulina…**

Mark's PoV

After our confrontation with the… werewolf and green puppy, and, since our lunch had been ruined, we went to the Nasty Burger.

It felt weird, you know? Having new friends… But, I can't let that stop me from enjoying myself, right?

But, something else did stop me. Boredom. The others were talking about a project due for Ghostly Artifacts, a class I take, too. But, I'm a year ahead of them, so it's a bit pointless.

Geez, what is there to do? I admit… I like quiet and relaxing, but is a restaurant that? No, it's not. Especially when the mayor dude is staring at your table…

How does Danny put up with this? An evil master mind out to make him his son? Sheesh.

But, I was stunned when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

A girl with dark brown hair and an hourglass-like body was standing by me. Her pink top clearly exposed her belly, and her slutty eyes made me squirm.

"Hi, cutie! I'm Paulina, and you are…"

"Mark," I answered simply.

Paulina's eyes fluttered and I felt sick to my stomach. I can't stand girls like this! They think they can get any guy they want just by fluttering their eyes! The only girl who has my heart is… that's private information.

"Hi, Mark." She then glanced over at his companions. "You're friends with Fenton?" She asked disgustedly.

The others had yet to notice the female jock talking to me.

"Yes, I am," I answered with full confidence… Am I really opening up to them?

She pouted. "Well, you can ditch them and come hang with us." She put on puppy eyes. "That is, if you want too," she added playfully.

I rose from my seat. Finally, the others noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Listen here, Pauly. I'm not interested in an oversized barbie doll."

'Ooooooo's escaped the entire restaurant.

Pauline took a step back, clearly not expecting my outburst. Come to think of it… I hadn't either. But, I liked this. Standing up for my friends, that is.

"I have my eyes set on Vi- someone else, thank you. But, you clearly are one of those bi– brats– that think they are better then everyone else."

Paulina stepped forward, as if more intrigued by me. "I like guys who stand up for others," she hissed playfully.

I sat back down and plopped a fry in my mouth. I don't know what had come over me– wait! That's a lie. I know perfectly well what came over me. Max. My ghost form.

Yeah… now's a good time to mention that Halfas basically have two personalities.

Paulina stormed away.

**HEHEHEHE!**

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen… I give you… ZUES!**

Youngblood's PoV

I'm bored. Bored as hell. That's why I decided to scare some children in Amity Park. I did, after all, hear the Phantom disappeared. Perfect.

I was hovering over the Nasty Burger. Because I oh-so-love to play dress-up, I thought about doing a waiter. But, that's boring. I need something more… flashy.

With the perfect idea, I waltzed into the joint.

People stared and whispered, since only teens were in the joint. Wanna know my costume? I did Zeus, ruler of skies and the underworld! I think…

"Behold, foolish mortals!" I bellowed. "I am your all-powerful ruler! Bow before me and my might skeleton crew!"

My pet skeleton was on my shoulder and whispered, "Zeus isn't the ruler of the Underworld, you twit!"

Laughter. Someone was laughing.

I shot around, very offended. It was a girl. She had brown hair with blue highlights and was… laughing at me.

"Hey!" I yelled, losing my 'mighty voice'. She cracked open an eye, then laughed even harder.

I screamed when I realized whom she was with! Hadn't Phantom disappeared…

"Darn you, Ember," I swore. "She lied…"

The girl retained herself and approached me. "My name's Ariana. I think you have, have, ha-" she broke out laughing again. And, this time, others joined in.

What were they laughing at?

I looked up, only to see Phantom looming over me, doing the crazy sign!

"What's your problem?" I demanded, very hurt by his antics.

He shrugged. "Nothing. But, I think you'll find this very interesting…"

And he pulled out his thermos.

"Oh, frightening," I muttered.

My pet yelled, "It's lightening, you twit!"

And we were sucked into the containment device.

**Ha ha, right?**

* * *

**Mr. Mysterious**

Vlad's PoV

I was sitting at my booth in mild amusement. Danny's back for the weekend, and he brought friends.

One of which was little ol' Patty, I'm sure of it! That experiment was so sure to work… but my workers claimed it had failed and she died. Those lying wrenches are gonna pay!

But, I need to know why Patty was with Danny… were the others Halfas, too? Nah, that's crazy!

I sighed heavily and lifted up my cup of coffee. I heard giggling. Looking up, I saw two people missing. Patty and another girl… Nikki, I believe.

Then suddenly, my coffee lifted out of my hands and was. Spilt. All. Over. My. Head.

"Cheeshogs!" I said, leaping up and wiping the burning hot mixture on my head.

That settles it. I'm sooooo spying on them tonight.

**He?**

* * *

**Ari's New Friend**

Ari's PoV

We are on our way walking home. I kinda feel bad… I can't tell them who I really am or about my… sister. But, I'm glad I can make more friends!

The streets were busy, though I don't know why, since it's not a work day. But,, the sidewalks were deserted.

"So," I started. "What do you guys want to do, now?"

Danny looked over to me, then to the others. He got a playful smile on his face. "Why don't we go around in our ghost forms and just fly around? Or, if we must, then stop a ghost attack?"

I eagerly nodded.

Mark looked worried. "I don't think we're supposed to make a big impression, and all."

I opened my mouth to retort, but Patricia beat me to it. "I think we've already made a bug enough impression, don't you? Ari tossed the Box Ghost's butt back into the portal, Nikki had a conversation with a werewolf, Danny defeated Youngblood, what about that makes you think we haven't made a big enough impression?"

Nikki jumped in. "Let's not forget we played with Cujo in our ghost forms in public."

Patricia waved her hand at Nikki. "See?"

Mark shifted, but agreed.

Okay, so, now we're in the park, again, in our ghost forms. We're just floating around and talking. Yeah, we get weird looks and stuff, but it's okay. I guess people've never seen a good ghost… excuse Danny.

"This is a blast!" Mark said, probably enjoying the serenity.

Though, I do admit, this is way better then a spa.

Danny said, "Only thing that could ruin this is ghost attack. But, then we'd have fun beating 'em. Not even Kelmper could ruin this."

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?"

Danny cried out in shock when a blue ghost with PJs appeared in front of us. At first I wondered how he had snook up on us, because of our ghost sense, when I remembered. We are all ghosts.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall arrive." I heard Danny mutter.

"I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

I shrugged. He seemed… annoying… but, nice. "Sure, why not?"

Then, the scene seemed to freeze. The ghost turned towards me, hugged my, and said, "I HAVE A FRIEND. A FREND. A F-R-I-E-N-D!"

"That's great-" I gasped. His hugs hurt! But, I would never tell him that. "But, I think you're cracking my spine."

Kelmper let go.

Danny stared at us in shock. "You know, I never thought that would work…"

… **Laughs, anyone?**

* * *

**Mission: Halfa**

Operative O's PoV

"Alert Operative K. We got ghosts in the park. Code four!" I said into the transmitter. Once I received my reply, and my partner was in the vehicle, we rode of in the direction of the park.

Phantom was there with four other ghosts. They were all just floating and talking. Those evil rotten pests!

"Commence activity fourteen," I ordered.

"Sir!" Was the reply from our back up.

I held out my gun, took aim, shot, and missed. CRAP! But, I did manage to get their attention.

"Danny," one said to Phantom. "Who are they?"

Phantom scuffed, "Ghost hunters. Not even close to as good as the Fentons, though."

That made me angry. I shot again, not even hitting them once! "Remain still, ghost scum. You're all coming in for questioning!"

"Why?" Another one asked.

I huffed, "You're evil and we want to know your plan!"

Phantom gave a quick laugh. "What happened to all that 'lots and lots of painful experiments' deal?"

I smirked. "That comes next."

I missed my shot again. Then, just to add to my humiliation, they all turned invisible. I really hate the ghost boy.

**-_-… HAHA!**

* * *

**Knowing and Hiding**

Third Person

They all returned home later in the evening. Dinner would be ready soon.

Mrs. Fenton was really glad her son was back so soon. She had missed her baby boy. But, she was very pleased that he had made more friends. And, yet, she was fearful her son would forget about Sam and Tucker.

But she wasn't going to pry. It wasn't her job. True, she did care a lot for her son and was so happy for him, and, true, she was scared he would ignore his old friends, but she wasn't, under any circumstances, going to pry into his private business.

After all, she had long since found out her son was in some way connected to Phantom.

But, she wasn't going to tell him that. And, she would keep hunting that ghost boy until she destroys his afterlife!

Maddie wondered down to the lab. But, she wasn't expecting to see her son laughing with four other ghosts! Where did his fiends go…

Even though she had promised never to pry, she never said she wouldn't spy.

"Danny, I know!" One said. It was a male. "Look, I get you didn't want the tux the girl bought you, and I hate what they made me get, but, we did need something to wear to the formal."

Wait… were these ghost Danny's friends? Danny went to school with ghosts? WHAT WAS GOING ON?

Madeline gasped when she saw two light blue rings form around her son's waist. What was more shocking was that he turned into Phantom! Was Phantom overshadowing her boy? Or, dare she thin it, was her son Phantom? Somehow, Mrs. Fenton knew that was the answer.

She rose, careful not to be seen, and ran out of the lab. Everything changed for her.

She loved her son even more! He had taken up the family business of fighting ghosts! He kept saving the town regardless of their thoughts. And, he saved lives even though his own parents hunted him.

And, his friends were probably like him, too. That must be why he had been excepted into the school. It's a school for kids like him. Though she had no idea what her son was, she was very proud of him.

And, because she knew she wasn't supposed to know, she was going to do something very Jazz-like.

She wasn't going to tell him she knew.

**O.e… What have I done here? I'm so evil.**

* * *

**Ectoplasm-Infected Food**

Dinner time. This was so going to be memorable. And, to add to the fact the room was full, it was Danny's dad who cooked the meal. And that could only mean one thing…

Danny eyed his plate nervously, completely positive his food would attack any moment. Come to think of it, Danny couldn't even tell what the food was.

"Mrs. Fenton," Nikki began. "Wh-what is this?"

Maddie shrugged, giving her own plate an odd look. "Jack, what did you make?"

Jack bounced over, two more plates in his hands, which he placed in front of Jazz and Mark. "Mashed potatoes!" He exclaimed.

Ari poked her food with a fork. "That doesn't explain why it's glowing green…" She muttered under her breath.

Then, as if responding to her touch, the food rose up as if an air bubble. It got bigger, then, a black line appeared. It had a mouth. The goop opened its mouth, revealing its dark green insides.

The other servings all did the same.

Cautiously, everyone stood up and backed away. Maddie glanced at her son and friends to see if they would do something, but, when they didn't, she grabbed a Fenton Thermos, seemingly, out of nowhere.

"Say good-bye, Ectoplasmic-goop!" She said, sucking the goop into the thermos.

Patricia recovered first. "So, anyone up for pizza?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If you loved, I had better get a katrillion reviews!**


	5. Into the GZ Enemy Introductions

**DUN DUN DUN! THE LONG-AWAITED GHOST ZONE CHAPPIE! I hope you're all ready for what's coming… bwahahaha! This will have plenty of line breaks, just FYI. I'm not rushing… I just have a whole lot of info I would like to put in this chapter. It'll also be short… since not as much detail is important. **

* * *

There it was. The portal was right in front of them. The green mass had everyone hypnotized. It was scary, really. But, none were ever going to admit it.

"You ready?" Danny asked from inside the Specter Speeder. The others flooded in. "Here we go," Danny said, driving the Speeder into the Zone.

All eyes widened at the sight before them. It was just so… different then they had been expecting. It wasn't terrifying, really. Just… odd. Purple doors floated around randomly, zooming this way and that. The energy novas crackled with energy and swirled at a constant pace.

All the Halfas felt immense power in them, as if their ectoplasmic energy was on hyperdrive. It was, actually. For those who had never been in the GZ, the ectoplasm reacted to it in a 'power up' way.

"Wow," Max said, very awed by the sight. He had never seen anything like it. It was so... amazing.

"This is amazing!" Patricia exclaimed. She slumped back in her chair, to wondered to bother to sit up. Her dirty blonde hair fell over her right eye, and she readily pushed it back.

Nikki shifted in her seat. 'Cool…' she reminded herself. "Neat," was all she said after taking a deep breath.

Ari bounced in the air, turning intangible to fly through the Speeder. "It's so lively out here!" She said into the Fenton Phones, something they had acquired before they had left. Her shirt flew up, slightly exposing her stomach. Danny blushed when he realized he'd been staring at the joyful girl.

To cover it up, Danny laughed at all their stunned faces. He had been just like that, too, when he first arrived: Fun, joyful, but, he'd also been scared. He despreatly hoped they didn't run into Walker.

"Yeah, well, we need to head towards the Far Frozen," he said, getting down to business.

"What's that?" Midnight asked, gesturing to a ghost's lair. A very familiar ghost's lair.

'Crap!' Danny thought. 'I forgot we passed Skulker's on the way there!'

"Can I go see?" Ari asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her. She flew down and landed softly on the rock, barely making a sound

The others were very curious, too. "Can we?" Patricia asked.

Danny shifted in the driver's seat and replied, "No. Ari, get back here!"

Too late.

* * *

It's time. He's free. He can leave. An evil laugh pierced through the zone, though it didn't reach our Halfa's ears.

But, he would wait. In order to get what he wanted– who he wanted– he had to be patient.

This had to be just perfect. After all, he wasn't the bad guy. He just… knew how to turn events to his advantage.

One thing was certain. Even if he did have a young future plant master and electrical one, he wanted more. He needed more. His collection required the young masters. All kinds.

* * *

"Whelp! You've made a great mistake by coming here!" A metallic ghost cried. "Now, you and your friend's pelt shall be at the foot of my bed!"

Instantly, all Halfas phased out of the Speeder, making Skulker gasp. "They're Halfas, too?"

"Yep!" Ari answered proudly. Skulker turned to face her, then, again, gasped.

"You!"

Midnight glanced around, as if confused. "Who, me?"

"HOW DARE YOU AVOID ME, BRAT!" Skulker aimed a net-shooter at her, making Ari squeal.

"Look–" she didn't finish, for she had to dodge another net. Ari grabbed the net and held it up. "Still using these things?" It began to glow in a blue hugh, then disappeared in small yellow lights. "Even I know those stink!"

Danny just stood there, along with the other Halfas. Did Skulker know her? Well, duh, he did! He was attacking he, for Pete's sake!

Danny cautiously approached the hunter from behind and nailed him with an ecto-blast. Skulker gave a yelp, then yelled, "Whelp!"

Patricia joined in, making an ecto-shooter appear in her hand. "Say 'Bye', Skulker," she said, then fired.

The blast was a bright white, illuminating the GZ. It struck Skulker dead-on in the chest. He hollered, then glowed the same white shade. Then, he flicked out of existence.

All Halfas eyed Patricia with raised eyebrows. Patty just blew the top of the smoking gun and winked. "Don't worry. Just teleported him back to his home. Should awaken in a few days, at least, and have a major headache."

Danny suddenly laughed. "Brilliant!" He cried, earning confused looks from all his companions. He turned back to Ariana. "How do you know him?"

Midnight never stopped smiling. "Well, I once astral-projected into here by acident. He, uh, saw me."

The other Halfas nodded and headed back into the Speeder.

* * *

Angel flew gracefully through the GZ, her thoughts drifting. She and her sister hadn't been home in so long. After all, being the Master of Jumping, you can never say 'no' to a challenge.

What's 'Jumping?' Yes, well, Angel can jump between dimensions. But, her home was here; with her sister. She _loved_ it here.

She laughed at her thoughts. This would be really fun. Why? Because not even Angel had any idea what they were up against.

Although, something wasn't right. There was something else coming. Something more. She was expecting something so extreme, so extravagant, that she wouldn't be able to face their foe without, dare she think it, _his_ help.

And he would want something in return. Bad thing? Yes, that wasn't the worse. Angel knew what it is he would want. And, she didn't want to give it up.

* * *

"Danny, are you sure you know where we're going?"

Danny looked up from his sloppily-drawn GZ map. "Yes. I've been there many times. It's that way." He pointed east.

Nikki rolled her eyes. It was getting harder and harder to maintain her cool… "We just came from that way, Danny," Nikki stated plainly.

Danny blushed. "I knew that. Go… that way." He pointed north. He didn't know that.

Patty took a deep breath. "We've gone that way, Phantom. We've been going in circles! Just hand over the map," she ordered, extending her hand towards Danny. After all, Patricia's specialty _was_ maps, unlike Danny's.

Ariana just stared out the window, taking in all her surroundings. "Why don't we just a–" she stopped mid-sentence.

Mark looked at her and tapped her shoulder. When he got no response, he moved a hand in front of her face. Still nothing.

Danny walked over to face her, the squealed when he saw her eyes flushed blue. "Her e-eyes…"

Patty and Nikki gave a sigh of relief. "Good," Nikki said. "I thought it was something serious."

Danny and Mark gaped at the females. "You think this isn't serious? Her eyes are–"

"My eyes are what?"

The females smirked at the boy's stunned reactions.

What had happened? Ari had a vision. Yes, a premonition. It doesn't happen that often, and, when it does, it's usually about useless things.

Ariana wasn't going to tell them what– who– she saw. It had been quick, just a look, but a bad one. Good thing Ari is soooooo good at pretending. If not, she might be crying out of fear.

"What did you see?" Nikki asked, her curiosity taking control.

Ari gave a shy smile. "Nothing," she lied.

They shrugged it off.

"What were you saying earlier?" Danny asked.

Midnight looked up at him. "I was saying, 'Why not go ask for directions?'"

Danny laughed. "You can't ask anyone here for help, really. All either want me dead or put in some holding cell."

Patty glanced out the window. "Why not ask her?"

Danny followed her gaze, then smiled when she saw whom she was talking of. It was a tall adult, possibly six-foot. Her hair was purple flames and burned out of a black and gold helmet. She wore A black and golden armor dress and had kind, yet serious, red eyes.

This is Danny's old 'partner,' Pandora. Owner of the mysterious Pandora's Box, which had been abused by Boxy a few months back.

"She's okay. We can ask her…" Danny said, phasing out of the Speeder and approaching the goddess.

* * *

Vladimir smirked. What his surveillance cameras he'd placed in Fenton Works showed him was valuable information. They were Halfas. All of them. And, that could only mean one thing.

And, Patricia had returned. He was now _positive_ it was Patty. The failed expirement. His smirk just kept growing.

Maybrid's School was a school for Halfas.

Interesting… could he get a teaching position there? It would be the perfect way to scare his soon-to-be son… and, possibly, other _students_. What a plesent plan... He'd have to make sure it'd work, though. What can he do to assure that?

Why hadn't the school came to him when he had ecto-acne? Why is he just now finding out about this? Maybe he should call an old friend. Oh, yes, a _very_ old friend.

Calmly, Vlad picked up his phone and dialed a number. It rang. Ang rang. And rang. Then-

_Click_

"_Carl Showerhower speaking. Who is this?"_

Vlad smirked. "Hello, Carl. It's Vladimir. I believe we have something to discuss..."

* * *

"Daniel? What are you doing here? Whom are your friends?" Pandora asked, confused by her mortal friend's appearance.

"That's Midnight, Nikki Apparition, Merger, and Max." Danny introduced. "We, uh, kinda-"

"Kinda?" Nikki interupted.

Danny grunted, "We _got_ lost searching for the Far Frozen to find Dani. Can you tell us how to get there, please?"

Pandora smiled. She would love to help Phantom. He helped her get her box back from the Box Ghost… speaking of him… he stilled owed her more sandwiches… she'll have to remember that.

"It's just past Walker's, then take a right at Technus' lair, the go down at Jonny's, and you're there."

Danny stared wide-eyed at the set of instructions. "Could you, um, repeat that, please?"

Pandora smiled even more. Her friend was a very enjoable person to be around. Wait a minute... "Nikki? Long time no see!"

Nikki looked up, just now seeing Pandora. She brightened suddenly. "Pandora! Oh my! What's it been? Seven years?"

The Greek Goddess nodded. "Seven years, four months, and eight hour, two minutes."

Nikki's eyes widened. She didn't even have a memory that good...

"You two know each other?" Danny asked, temporarily forgetting why they were here.

Nikki snapped back, revived by her friend's question. She pushed back a lock of hair and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. When I first got my powers, Pandora helped Cheryl and me get back home."

"Ah..."

"Yes," Pandora said suddenly. "Well, must I repeat the directions, or does my mortal friend's mind's contain them?"

Danny laughed, as did the others. "We got it. I bet Mark and Nikki remember every word of this conversation. Stop by the school, sometime! Just... let me know first!"

And they set on their way.

* * *

Acress Mohavea sighed. Her Master had made it very clear. Don't speak unless spoken to. She pushed her curly brown hair behind her ears, ignoring the pain in her right arm.

'Note to self: His words hurt,' she reminded herself. Even after living a few decades with her… keeper, she still misbehaved.

She hated being one of his apprentices. Her and Alex Mesmer, another apprentice, were basically pets. Part of his collection.

Over time, though, they had all evolved into a family. Her Master, whom went by Morto kaj Vivo, Esperanto for Death and Life, had chosen them.

They were the deal.

It stung, really. To just be given over to someone else for your whole life. He acted like he cared. Like he loved. But he didn't. They were just toys to him. A doll. A prize. A _lose end._

And, he still wanted more. And it terrified Acress. No one should ever have to be what they are. Being immortal and under someones power don't clash. Not even all the training and help he _demanded_ from them made up for it. Nothing ever would.

She would rather be dead then be under his control. It sucks. Just because he's the Master of Life and Death doesn't mean he gets whatever he wants! Wait…

Who he wants now? The six others. The six other future Masters. Though, even if he could just get his hands on two he would be happy, for now, at least. He actually wants the two water masters. Having two… it would make their powers combined unstoppable.

And, yet, he wanted others. Phantom was his main target. Has been ever since he gained his powers. But, he was stuck in his little pod in the GZ.

She wanted to help them remain free. But she couldn't.

Morto was now able to leave his required area, but he didn't. And that just worried the apprentices even more. They knew he was clever. He was very clever.

"Acress," he called her. Slowly, the girl got up.

"Y-yes, my Keeper?" She stuttered, afraid of what he was going to make her do now.

He tapped his boney finger on his chair. "Pay my future prizes a visit. Give them… a good scare."

Her stomach flopped. She knew what he wanted her to do. She didn't want to but… "Yes, my Keeper."

* * *

**AT LAST! Acress doesn't belong to me. She's fictionluvr's. Alex isn't mine, either. He's Bull996's. **

**I gave you a cliffy. I know, I'm soooo evil. Sorry it's short, but, sigh, it was just so easy to write it like this. Plus, I needed to leave you at another cliffy. I am really addicted to those, you know? SUCKS FOR YOU!**

**Ohhhh… if I can get um… ten reviews by tomorrow, I'll post up another chappie on Wednesday. Kill me, I want a lot of them. But, if I don't, expect it to be out thursday of friday, got it? I'm totally adicted to writing this story, but, I have school work and my other story. **


	6. Friends and More Friends

**BWAHAHAHA! The fully-amazing chappie! Okay, let me say something I might not've mentioned before. MAIN CHAPTERS WILL RANGE FROM 1,500-8,000 WORDS! I know, It's a big difference, but, still! And, remember, this is only the beginning of the book. The real action won't start for a _LONG _while. I just had to introduce some more characters and get my main gang into the GZ. **

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO XESME! Thank you so much for spreading the word! It means a whole lot to me! I, like, blushing right now! And, thank you all those who spread the word, too! I try… but I'm the only one of my friends who likes DP… it sucks. THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am sorry to say I don't own DP or all of the characters. All of them are amazing and I wish I did. HOWEVER, ANGEL AND ARIANA ARE _MINE!_ **

**Now, one with the story!**

* * *

"Wake up!" Danny shouted, rushing and picking up an unconscious Mark. It just had to be Walker's prison, didn't it? All they did was pass by and they were attacked… well, that's not entirely true.

It might've had something to do with letting Ari drive the Speeder. 'Not to self: Ari can't drive,' Danny thought. He yanked Max's arms and pulled him up into the Speeder.

'One down, three to go.'

Grunting, the only awake Halfa sprinted over to where his friends were knocked out. How the hell did Walker get a hold of the Plasmius Maximus? Never mind, that's a question for another day.

What mattered now was getting his friends away from Walker's goons, whom of which were approaching quickly.

In a state of slight panic, Danny kicked Nikki. The ghost girl groaned and muttered something about school, but, when she got another kick, she jolted awake.

"Who? What? When? Where?" She looked at Danny. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Danny sheepishly looked down. Ha ha… he was in the prison suit. After all, they had been in this predicament for, oh, four, maybe five, hours. Danny shook his head and said, "Doesn't matter. Just get the others and drag them to the Speeder," he ordered.

Nikki saluted, she'd always wanted to do that, and said, "Roger!" Then, she tried to go ghost. Looking scared, for she had not seen her purple rings, she looked up back at Danny. "Why can't I change?"

"Doesn't matter," Danny repeated. "Just get the others." He fired an ice blast. It hit five guards at once, instantly freezing all of them. "I'll hold them off," he promised.

Nikki nodded and set to work. She went to lift up Patricia. She grunted, "What do you eat, Patty? Bricks?" Before she began to yank the girl to the Speeder.

Too lazy to care, Nikki tossed her next to Mark. Then she continued dragging the others in.

Danny kept up with his tactic; freeze, shoot, dodge, freeze, shoot, dodge, get hit, freeze, shoot…

Though he was weakening quickly, Danny kept fighting all the guards. Really? All he did was make another prison break.

Danny barely dodged a hit, and quickly responded by hurtling a ball of ectoplasm at his foe. Because he left the thermos in the Speeder, he had no way to prevent more from coming and old ones awakening. So, Danny settled to his last resort, but only when he was sure Nikki had dragged everyone into the Speeder.

The Halfa took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. Unknown to him, the sound also hit a certain ghost girl.

Acress yelped when she felt the searing pain in her ears. But, due to her Master's harsh training, she was able to tolerate it. Barely. Still, Acress flew forward. She had made herself the way her Master wanted.

She was all cut and burned. Her clothes were torn and her hair was a rat's nest. She certainly did look scary.

As most of you are _not _thinking, she wasn't there to hurt the other Halfas. Quite the contrary, actually.

She was supposed to join them.

The scare was the message she had to pass on. One she desperately didn't care to repeat. It had been the same one they had been given in the early 1700s.

"You're mine," she muttered.

Danny sighed with relief when he saw he had gotten rid of all his foes. And, as a bonus, he had demolished the entire prison! That surely would've given him some good credit with other ghosts… Too bad his joy was ruined when he saw a ghost girl floating weakly.

She had stunning red eyes, long and straight night black hair, and wore a torn and blooded green dress.

Danny quickly flew over to the girl and let her collapse into his arms. "Wh-what happened to you? Did, did I do that?"

The girl just smiled weakly. Dang, she was good at pretending. But, all of it was due to her keeper. "N-no. I-I have a me-message," she stuttered weakly.

Danny eyes widened with sympathy and curiosity. "Wh-who did this to you? That's more important. Who are you?"

Her red eyes flashed yellow and her skin began to glow a yellow color. Her appearance changed into that of a human.

She had pale white skin, hieroglyphic yellow eyes. Her hair was un-brushed brown curls with orange highlights. Her yellow shirt was ripped all the way up to her mid-ribcage.

"I-I'm Acress. He said: 'You're mine,'" and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Danny's chest fell when the girl's full weight settled into his grasp. He ignored it, though, and instead carried her bridal style to the Speeder.

* * *

Alex sighed. He was so bored! Why did Acress get to go free? Yes, he loved that girl with all his heart, and, even though he was happy for her, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

He wanted to be free.

"Alex?" His Master called.

Alex tensed. He gulped and approached his keeper. "Y-yes, my Keeper?" He stuttered.

Morto smirked at his _pet's_ stamper. "I have a mission for you as well," he stated.

Mesmer looked up, his eyes full with hope for the first time in centuries. "Yes, my Keeper?"

Morto pointed a finger at a looking glass. It showed a picture of a snowy white haired girl, her eyes shown silver. She had on a blue cropped hoodie, hood pulled up. The white hair was pulled into a side braid with pure perfection. She had on a pair of silver hot-shorts and a blue and sparkly lipstick.

"That," he said. "Is Angel Night. The Master of Jumping. I want you to make her path collide with the others, then make yourself known."

Angel Night? Where had he heard that name before… Was it… No! It can't be…

"Is she immortal, my Keeper? I believe she comes from my time…" Alex knew it was dangerous to ask his Master questions. It often resulted in punishment.

However, Morto just grinned. "You could say that. Angel's just… frozen in time, if you will. Now go. I want my plans to be finished by summer." He thought for a moment. If his plans were to truly be full-proof, he would need more time. "Of next year," he said with a smirk.

Alex, confused by his Master's answer, yet happy he got to leave the adobe, smiled for the first time in decades. "Yes, my Keeper," he said, then vanished with a crackle of lightening.

* * *

After passing harmlessly by Technus' and Johnny's lairs, the now-awake and ghostified crew were able to see the Far Frozen off in the distance.

And, much to everyone's annoyance, Acress had yet to awaken.

Danny was making sure Ari stayed in the back, for safety reasons, of course. Ariana had pouted when she wasn't able to drive; and Danny had almost let her, too. She was just so dang cute…

Holly crap. Did he just think that? He's only known her for a week and he thinks she's cute? Well, he thinks Sam is cute. Hell, he has a crush on the Goth! But…

That irrelevant. What matters now is landing in the Far Frozen, not crashing, like the last two times.

Danny had managed to land the Speeder, even with all the yells of happiness coming from the other passengers.

Nikki was the first to get out of the Speeder. Her feet landed lightly on the snow, barely leaving an imprint. The ghost girl swayed slightly along with the gentle and chilly breeze. Then, she shivered.

"I-it's c-c-cold-d h-he-here," she complained.

Danny jumped out and shrugged. "I don't feel anything," he stated, just for the sake of annoying his friend.

"T-t-that's b-becau-se y-you h-h-have an i-ice c-core, n-n-nit-w-w-wit."

Danny laughed. "True." Danny turned around to face the other four still in the Speeder. "Okay, here's the deal: Ari stays in the Speeder with Acress, while all of you come with me to meet Frostbite."

"But I want to meet a Yeti!" Ariana protested instantly. "I'm sure Acress can stay by herself, right? Nikki healed her, so she's okay! Pleeaaassseeeee?"

Danny, not wanting to give the teen-acting-like-a-child any satisfaction, did his best to sternly say, "No, we need you in there. You can do the most good here, okay." Then, without waiting for an answer, for he was too scared to look at her, Danny turned away and began to head off in a random direction.

Then he stopped. Daniel pivoted and turned the other way, a finger pointing that direction. "This way," he said.

* * *

"So, I believe we have business to discuss, Carl," Vladimir Masters said into his phone.

On the other end a shift could be heard. "_Hello, Plasmius_." Carl's voice was full of distaste. "_What do you want?_"

"Right down to business, I see. Very well, I want it." Vlad leaned back in his chair. Oh, yes. He would wait. He always waited. He might not be patient, but he would wait if he must. And he must if he wants it.

"_Want what?_" Carl replied.

Vlad smirked. "You know full well what I am speaking of, Carl. I want the clip."

A scuff could be heard at the other end. "_I don't have it anymore. Lost it_," Carl replied.

Plasmius didn't believe him. "Oh, really? I heard you had the Shade Clip… I was willing to pay a high price for it, too."

Carl shifted positions. "_I'm listening_," he said.

Vlad's evil smirk melted and was replaced by a psychotic smile. "I'm offering you $10,000 if you can bring me the clip. Then, I'll add in an extra ghost or two for your control."

Vlad knew he was playing a dangerous game. Carl Shawn Showenhower was worse then his brother, Isaac. It was a good thing, then, that Vlad made up the game.

"_$10,000? That's possible… just toss in your Ghost Zone portal blueprints and the ghosts and I'll do my best to achieve the Night Clip_."

Night Clip? "I asked for the Shade Clip, Carl. What's this about a Night Clip?"

A wicked laughter came from the other side of the dial. "_The Night Clip is the Shade Clip's twin. And, it's the one is be able to… fetch. Anything else?_"

Masters knew this was the best time to ask. "You work at Maybrid's, correct?"

"_That's right_."

"Is it a school for teenage Halfas?"

There was a pause on the other end. Then, subtly, a reply came through. "_Yes, it is. What of it?_"

"Think you can get me a teaching position?"

Laughter. "_I don't believe so, Plasmius. Everyone here despises you. You can try Morlock's, though. It's one of the others. Located in Germany._"

Others?

"How many schools are there, Carl?"

"_Eight or nine, my friend. Now, I must go. I should have the clip in a month. Good day_," and Carl hung up.

Vlad sighed and calmly placed the phone down onto its receiver. A white cat with blue eyes leapt onto Vladimir's desk.

The Halfa reached over and stroked his pet. "Not to worry, Maddie. I will get whom I want soon enough. And, I'll get all that I want before the end of next year," he promised his cat.

* * *

"Danny? Danny!" A young girl cried. Her white hair was on a low pony, eyes a radioactive green, and a black and white jumpsuit.

This was Danielle Phantom.

"Hey, Dani!" Danny called, arms wide. Danielle flew up and tackled him down, not noting his company.

The 'twins' let out giggles as Danielle flew off and helped Danny up. "What are you doing here? Did you come to visit me?"

The other Halfas just caught up, all smiling at the young girl. She could've been Danny's twin! Well, she was his clone, after all.

Danny brushed the snow off of him. "Well," he started. He didn't want to get straight down to business. He just wanted to sit and talk with Frostbite's clan and his 'cousin.' "Uh, we can talk about why later. So, who have you been?"

If the girl wasn't excited, which I can assure you she was, then she'd have been now. Dani launched into a full explanation of her life recently. She talked about all the places she had been to, whom she met, who she fought, what she ate, and all that good stuff. To put it short, Dani lived the good life.

Somehow, Danielle had managed to steal a credit card from Vlad and use it to her will.

"So, I was just flying over Paris when— okay, I just noticed you had company. Who are they?" Danielle paused, only now seeing her cousin's friends.

Danny took the liberty of introductions. "That Nikki Apparition, Merger, and Max. Then, we have Midnight back in the Speeder taking care of… Acress."

Danielle frowned. "Did something happen?"

Danny gave a shy smile. "We ran into Walker. No biggie. We beat him senseless."

Patricia corrected, "You beat them, Danny. We were all… knocked out."

"Hey!" Nikki cried. "Let's not forget I'm the one who dragged you back into the Speeder!"

Danielle's smile returned. But, however, her gaze fell to her feet. Should she tell them now or wait. Wait a minute… back up a moment. Danny has friends in the Ghost Zone? Sure, some adults are okay; but teens?

"Are they half-human?" Dani suddenly asked.

Danny nodded. "Yep." 'Well,' he thought. 'Now or never.' "Danielle, the reason were here…" he trailed off, unsure how to approach this.

"Hmm?"

"Well, there's a school for Halfas and we want you to come," he said. Danny swayed on his feet nervously. He really wanted his little 'sis' to come.

Danielle was stunned. A Halfa school? We're there really that many Halfas to make it necessary for a school to be made? But, this would be a great opportunity for her and her… friend. "Yes," Danielle decided. "We'll go!"

Mark raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Dani smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Angel knocked. It was time for her to visit an old friend of hers. Though, if she wanted, she could probably just stroll in. After all, her friend knew everything.

"Come in, Angel," he called.

Angel didn't bother to open the door. Instead, she just phased through.

"Hullo, Clockwork," she greeted politely.

The time ghost was in his adult appearance, which changed to the of an elderly man. "So, what brings you here?" He asked.

Angel scrunched her nose. She didn't really have a whole lot of time to get this done. "You know why I'm here, Clockwork. I can't see it! What danger is coming other then Morto? I need to know; I don't want to lose my sister by asking for his help. _Again_," she begged.

Clockwork sighed. Yes, he knew why she was here. And, worse, he had the answer to her question. But, even worse, he couldn't tell her. "That information is blocked in order to protect the time stream. Otherwise, you would've seen it," he stated truthfully.

Angel held back a yell. She already lost one God damn sister to Morto. She couldn't lose her other.

"Clockwork, I need to know! Or, at least, is there anyway I can beat this, this _thing _without endangering anybody else?"

The time ghost changed his appearance to a toddler. "Angel, please, don't make me use your name."

Angel's eyes widened. Oh, he wouldn't!

"Angel, I can't say. I am sorry. However, I can tell you this. Be careful whom you trust."

Angel left without another word. Well, she mumbled a 'thanks', if that counts for anything.

* * *

Ariana was doing her best to remain calm. All of her emotions were bubbling up inside. She had heard Danny's thoughts. And they were about her.

He thought she was cute.

Yeah… Ari thought he was cute. But did she feel that way? No, not at all. She'd only known him for a week! Well, besides, he like-liked Sam. So, she had nothing to worry about, right?

Last time she had feelings for someone it didn't end well. For him. And Ari knew it was her fault. She would never like someone romantically again. For their safety and hers.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a moan. Leaning over, Ari noticed her charge's breathing patten had changed.

"Are you awake?" Midnight asked, tilting her head. She received another moan. "So, yes?"

"Yes," Acress cracked.

Ariana smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No."

Ari's eyebrows creased in worry. "Is there anything I can do?"

Acress cracked open an eye. Ari's smile returned when she saw her beautiful yellow eyes shine. "Your eyes are pretty," Arana commented.

Her charge's other eye opened and she smiled. "Thank… you."

"Your welcome. Is there anything I can get you?"

Acress thought it over. She truly didn't feel well. Her stupid Keeper… but, there was one thing she was dying to try.

"Do you have any hot chocolate?"

Ariana's grin grew wider. "Yes, one moment," she said as she took off to grab a package from a small drawer. Ari frowned when she realized she had no water or a microwave…

But, she looked around to make sure no one was watching and muttered something. _"Amice calore indiget. Amabo, Magi, facere velit venerunt." (Latin) _With her chant done, she grinned when snow began to phase through the Speeder.

A solid ice mug was formed, hopefully it wouldn't melt, and the other amounts of snow began to melt into it, creating the finest water. The hot chocolate package opened up and poured itself into it. Slowly, it began to mix.

Marshmallows floated to the top with small _'plops.'_

Ari touched the cup and was surprised to find it glasslike. Her magic never ceased to amaze her. Setting the cup in her hands, she took a sample sip. Perfection. She walked back to Acress and placed it on a small stand that was next to get.

"Here. Anything else?"

"No." Acress eyed the mug. It smelled so much better then she thought it ever would. A smile never leaving her face, Acress sat up on her elbows and mover her hand to lift up the mug. She brought it up to her face and took a sip.

Her whole body relaxed from all tension it might've had with the heavenly drink now running throughout her system. "Thank you…" Acress then realized she didn't know her new _friends_ name.

"I'm Ariana, or Ari, please. What's your name?"

She took another sip. "Acress," she answered.

"Well, hello, Acress. It's nice to meet you," Ariana greeted sweetly. She stuck out her hand, wanting her to shake.

Acress took one hand of her mug hesitantly, then shook her new friend's hand. "Hello, Ari."

Ari giggled. "You sure I can't get you anything else?"

Acress shook her head.

"All righty, then. Can you…" she didn't want to push her friend. But, it was for her own protection. "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

Acress looked at the mug and clasped it harder. "I-I don't really want to talk about it." She looked up at Ariana. "Are you going to force it out of me?"

Ari's eyebrows creases. What had she been through that made her ask that? "No, I would never do that. You can tell me when your ready. The others will be here soon, okay? You can meet them, too!"

Acress smiled with relief. She was strong, yes, but… she already felt loved here. She wasn't ready to give up that feeling. "Okay."

* * *

"Her name's Charli Falcon. She arrived a few weeks ago. Charli's a few years older then me… about your age, Danny," Danielle informed.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "And she's a Halfa, too?"

"Yup."

Patty snickered, "How many Halfas chill in this Zone? There was Danny, now the other Danny, the girl we have passed out in the Speeder, and now Charli!"

"Girl out in Speeder?" Dani asked, concerned. "Did you leave her there alone?"

Danny laughed silently. "No, Danielle. Our friend Ari is with her. For some reason, I think you two will get along wonderfully."

Mark added, "Yeah. Your both really preppy."

Dani laughed back, "I bet her and Sam don't get along very well!"

"They've never met, actually…" Danny wondered.

"Well," Nikki jumped in, "I bet Sam's having a perfect time with Cheryl and _Nathan_." Her teasing tone told Danny she knew he liked her. Darn. Was it really that obvious? Well, if it was, Sam had yet to notice it. Ha! Who's the clueless one now?

"Hello? Earth to Danny!"

Danny slapped the gloved hand out of his face. "Stop that, Danielle."

His clone giggled. "Well, here we are!"

The gang paused to see the icy town before them.

Dani flew up a few feet and shouted, "FROSTBITE! THE GREAT ONE'S HERE!"

Instantly, all of the other yetis fled. Danielle laughed.

Nikki raised an eyebrow and turned to face Daniel. "'Great One?'"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "They call me that because I beat Pariah Dark… I tried to get them to stop, but, they insist."

The other three Halfas snickered.

"Why do they call you that if they run at the sight of you? Did you force them to call you that?" Mark teased.

Danny found his shoes very interesting. "I never forced them. This group taught me how to control my ice powers. Well, I froze lot of 'em."

"Great One, what brings you here?" Frostbite approached, arms wide. A teen girl was riding on his back.

She had icy eyes, back-length snow white hair with pink streaks, and a devoted smile. Her black boots dug into the yeti's fur, she wore a dark blue HAZMAT suit with white wrapping all around it.

"Hi!" She yelled cheerfully. "Are you Dani's cousin Danny?" The girl leapt off Frostbite's back and flew over to them.

"Yes," Danny said hesitantly. "Are you Charli?"

She stood up in a jokingly proud way. "Sure am!"

Frostbite had made it all the way up to them and gave Danny a bone-crushing huge. "Hello, Danny Phantom! What brings you here? Whom are your friends?"

Nikki took a step forward. "I'm Nikki Apparition, that's Merger, and he's Max," she introduced.

Frostbite's smile only grew bigger. "Ah, students of a Halfa school." Everyone's eye widened. "Which one, may I ask?"

Nikki froze up; so, Merger said, "Maybrid's. How-How'd you know about Halfa schools?"

Frostbite gave a hearty laugh. "My dear," he said as he places his icy hand around her neck. "I've been around since before your's came into existence! But," he seamed to have realized something. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, we know. We just had to get Danielle. Our headmistress, Mrs. Herbelle, thought some sort of enemy would think her a student."

Frostbite had some very interesting thoughts at the moment. But, he would never say them… at least, in front of Phantom. But, no changing it now.

"Yes, well, you should hurry back. Take Charli, too. Sorry for rushing you, dearies, but, you really shouldn't be here. Now, shoo! Give Angel my best wishes!" And, seeing the group fly off and beyond earshot, he muttered, "She's going to need it."

* * *

Carl paced around his office. How the hell was he going to get the Night Clip away from Ariana? Ugh! He only realized she had it earlier that week! Curses!

"Dammit! Of all students, why did it have to be Phantom's friend?" He slammed his fist on his desk, only for it to phase through. He grunted in anger when he saw his arm stuck in his desk.

Mr. Showenhower phased it back and plopped back into his chair. This was Hell! Why did the stupid school have to ever even find him? Why did his brother have to ruin everything!

Carl knew Danny didn't trust him. And it was his brother's fault. When Carl was through with his orders and he got what he was promised, the first thing on his list would be to kill that bastard.

* * *

**Charli belongs to GracyPhantom. And, no, I am not excepting anymore OCs. Sorry, those who are new. You missed your chance…**

**o.e What did I leave you with? Not a real cliffy, for the next chappie is when they are back in school. **

**Did you like it? Well, since I honestly care what my readers (BUT MOSTLY REVIEWERS) think, then I want you to vote! **

**Do you want _Ari x Danny or Danny x Sam?_ I CAN'T DECIDE! So… yeah. **

**And, here's a challenge! It's a fairly easy one for those observant enough… open to only people with an account. **

**_1) Who are Angel's sisters (2 of them)?_**

_**2) Name each main character (Danny, Patricia, Nikki, Mark, Ari, and Angel) and what they are the Master of. **_

_**3) What is the name of the Night Clip's twin?**_

**The first to PM me with ALL the correct answers will receive a one-shot from me! But, if it's a crossover, read my profile and choose one of those, Kay? **

**YOU MUST PM ME! If you don't, I won't answer you. **

**Ummm… another thing: I won't abandon my story. I might not update for a while, but I won't abandon it. So, if I set a review requirement, it's because I want to brag about all of you amazing people to my BFFs. **

**Now… REVIEW! Remember to choose whom Danny should date! **

_**Next ones supposed out date:**_ **5/26-28/12**


	7. Prom Night and Romance

**Hey ya'll! I'm updating way early! So, you owe me many reviews!**

**PROM NIGHT! Yeah! Danny had to go to prom! Oh, people, votes are in. _Danny x Ari_ it is! Hope you love… in the end, I reveal just how evil I can be!**

* * *

**Danny's PoV**

Its been a week. We've been back at school for a week. And, might I say, no one has bullied us. I'm just a miracle to this place, aren't I?

But, that's irrelevant to my current situation. I need a date to the Spring Formal. Sam would come, only, she's not aloud. It's because she's _human_. That's nuts, you know? But, still I refuse to go alone. Then, I need my other plan to work.

Why can't I get Nikki to ask Jack out? Really? They are obvious lovebirds (pun intended) and are…being…clueless…why does that sound so familiar?

Anyways, I also need a suit. Yes, I did just get one while the girls took us…_shopping_, but I want one that will blow everyone else away. So, naturally, I went to the fashion designer of the school.

Veronica.

"Okay, you need a light blue corsage, a deep blue tuxedo, and a white tie. Don't forget the shoes; they'll need to be black. Ummm, we'll need to do something about that hair of your and—"

"No one touches my hair," I told her, hands over my head. Vicky took a step back.

"Got it; hair equals no touchy. But, seriously, if your going to ask Ari—"

"What?" I asked. Did she just say…whoa, back up. Ari? She thinks I'm gonna ask her to the dance? Nope, no way. Hopefully, all of us can just go as friends. Yeah, that's what we all are. Friends.

"You're asking Ari, right? I just assumed…never mind. But, still, blues your color. So, try to find the suit. Here," she took out a sheet of paper and pencil. In her cursive writing, she handed it to me. "Charlotte's Cloth and Clothes should have everything you need. Just…flatter her and you'll get a major discount, Kay?"

Danny nodded.

Vicky sighed with relief. She really wanted a date to the dance, but, alas, she didn't fancy anyone. "Well, shoo. I've got my own dress to make. I want to be queen. Again. So, leave!" She rushed him out forcefully and slammed the door.

Danny looked at the address and pulled out his credit card. "Well," he said to himself. "Might as well go now."

Line break

Back to third person…

"Ben asked Patricia?" Nikki said, completely awed by the fact. She hadn't attended lunch, so she was a bit low on the gossip train. Thankfully, Ari can't keep a secret. Well, she can when she has to, but, otherwise, she's an open book.

"Yes! He ran up to us right before the bell rang and asked her! He even gave her a little white rose," Ariana said, a dreamy look on her face.

Nikki laughed. "Yes, well, Ben does believe he's a ladies man… Did Patty say yes?" Ari nodded. "Would you?"

Ariana looked up at her friend, a confounded look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if a boy asked you, would you say yes?"

"Which boy?"

"Danny."

"No."

Nikki almost stepped back from shock. She was so sure… Was Ari lying? "Why not?"

Ari shrugged as she shifted. "Not my type. Look, I've got to get to class. See you later, okay?"

Nikki shook her head as Ariana flew away. That girl was a huge mystery…one Nikki was determined to solve. But, that would have to wait. She had her own date to find.

* * *

"Okay class, hand in your projects and show me your antiques," Mr. Showenhower ordered, pacing around the classroom. He began to collect the projects from various groups.

He stopped when he received Daniel's project. "The Night Clip?"

Danny nodded. "Ariana has it. Ari?"

Ariana pulled it out of her hair, letting her bangs fall into her face. "This is it," she said.

Mr. Showenhower smiled wryly. "May I take this? It's truly fascinating."

"No," Ari answered instantly.

Their teacher scowled; something Danny noted. He didn't trust this teacher; not one bit. For some reason, he just gave off evil vibes.

"Very well," he said, now back in fake cheerfulness. "Anyway, grades will be out Saturday after the dance. Dismissed."

* * *

Danny scowled. His tux was perfect, and that's the problem. He looked absolutely amazing. Why did he have to be so hot? Oh, wait, he wasn't. It was his ghost form that was. And, you were supposed to attend the dance in your ghost form. How joyous.

He tossed the tux in his drawer and flopped down on his bed. He didn't want to go to dinner today. He was just so…confused.

He loved Sam, that's a fact. But…he couldn't help but feel pulled to Ari. The ghost girl just made him so nervous and jittery. He really wished for some of Jazz's advice. He never wished for that. What was he going through that made him so damn helpless?

Fed up and tired, Danny screamed into his pillow. "Why is my life always so complicated?"

"Tell me 'bout it," a recognizable voice said.

Danny turned around to see Acress. Her hair was tied up in a high bun now and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

She still hasn't told them why she was so weak.

"Why are you here? It's the boys dormitory," Danny stated, now embarrassed.

Acress frowned. "I don't know. I just…wondered here."

Danny leapt off the bed. "Okay, I guess."

She laughed weakly. "Do you need to vent?"

"What?"

She plopped down on Mark's bunk. "Vent? Like, talk about your problems and stuff?"

"No."

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure? 'Cause I'll listen. My boyfriend vents quite a bit. Always pissed about…"

Now Danny was curious. "About what, exactly?"

Acress' gaze fell to her feet. She remained silent much to Danny's annoyance. Danny got the message and didn't say anything.

Acress left the room, leaving Danny with only his curiosity for company.

* * *

It was tonight. The dance is tonight. Danny was practically sweating outside the gymnasium. He hadn't felt like visiting Sam and Tucker lately. Well, that's a lie he kept telling himself. They didn't want to see him.

But, eliminating those thoughts, Danny waltzed into the gym.

It was blazing with hundred of kids, some in human form dancing on the floor other flying in ghost form. He spotted Patricia and Ben dancing hip-hop style to the cheerful music.

Not even past the doorway yet, Danny could see who was singing.

It was Ari. And she was good.

"_So we're back in the zone, get that bodies rockin' from side to side, side, side, to side, thank god the week is done, feel like a zombie comin' back to life, back-back to life, hands up and suddenly we all got our hands up, no control of my body…"_

She did full out facials and everything. And, not to mention, she looked stunning.

Her black hair was pulled into a side braid that rested on her left shoulder. A strapless blue dress fell down to her thighs. And, under it, were white leggings. Black flats completed her outfit.

"_Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes. Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again, yeah baby tonight…"_

"So?" A voice suddenly asked. "You gonna ask her to dance?"

Danny swung around to come face to face with Robert. Oh, joy. "What?" Danny asked, not really getting his question.

The jock laughed. "Look, dude. I don't really like you, since you beat me and all, but… I'm a sucker for romance. And I could see you staring at her from the ceiling. So, are you gonna ask her to dance?"

Danny stared dumbfounded at the bully. A sucker for romance? Cha-Ching! But…he asked a question Danny couldn't find the answer too.

"I don't know. I don't like her. I mean, I don't like-like her. She's a good friend but I like—"

"That human Goth chick? Really? Ariana's basically a Goth. 'Ever seen her in anything but blue, yellow, black, and white. And, she's real nice and all… But, I've got me a date. So, unless you work up the nerves to ask her out, I'm gonna be spreading that you aren't afraid to fight me, but girls are a whole 'nother story."

Danny's eyes boggled. "You wouldn't dare!"

The jock smirked. "Try me." Then, he flew off to dance with some California dime.

Danny's gaze fell back onto the ghost Mage.

"We're going to the a break! Enjoy Stevie, she rockin' the DJ!" Ariana said into the mic, then flew off and headed for Patricia and Ben. Nikki soon approached, also followed by a nervous Jack, Mark, and Vicky.

Patricia gave Ari a hug. "You did awesome! I didn't know you could sing!"

Ari shrugged. "Neither did I! I just got bored…"

Ben rose up and set his arm around Patty's neck. "Well, I came here to dance with my date. So…excuse us." And Ben dragged a smiling and blushing ghost girl onto the dance floor.

Ariana giggled. Nikki rolled her eyes. Vicky's nose twitched. "I never thought those two…" she started to say.

But, then, a new person approached. Well…not really knew. It was Charli.

"Hey, Mark," she said, waving nervously. "I was wondering if you would want to- I mean if you can—"

He smiles slightly at the jittery teen. "I'd love too," he said as he took her hand and flew them into the air.

All Vicky could do was stare. What was the feeling in the pit of her stomach? It was…heavy. She really hated Charli now, which didn't make any sense because they had become great friends. Then, she felt wishful towards Mark. … What was this feeling?

Vicky suddenly cringed when she found the name. Then, she took off running towards the girls locker room.

Danny approached soon after, a frown on his face. "What just—"

Nikki cringed, knowing what the question was. "Don't ask. I think I even know what it is without telepathy."

Danny shrugged slightly. He had a suspicion… but, he had to…

Ariana suddenly jolted upright. "Oh, sorry guys. I wanna go do another song!" And she cheerfully flew away.

Ariana landed on stage, glad she had gotten away from Danny. She couldn't… HE WAS SUCH A LOUD THINKER! It bugged her. But, now, she was in front of the microphone and others were awaiting for her to sing.

"Stevie, hit it!" Stevie hit it. Ariana cleared her throat as she waited… "_Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night. When the sale comes first and the truth comes second, just stop for a minute and… smi-ile. Why is everybody so serious? Acting so mysterious, with shades on your eyes and heels so high that you can't even have a good time. Everybody to the left, everybody look to the right, can ya feel that, yeah? We're paying with love tonight…" _

The room danced to the rhythm, people following her lyrics. She really was good. Almost like an angel.

Was Angel even here? Danny wondered. He looked around the room, looking for the mysterious ghost girl. But, she wasn't to be found.

Danny sighed as he plopped down on a seat. Should he? Was it worth it? Nah…he didn't like-like Ariana. Not in the slightest. Yet. And he hoped he wouldn't. He loved Sam. And that's final.

Was he really being that clueless, again? As soon as he excepts his feelings for Sam, another girl shows up. Then, there's Nathan.

He seemed to have acquired Sam's attention...And it made Danny uneasy.

Sill, though, no harm in asking Ari to dance as friends, right?

* * *

It was infuriating. Carl knew he had the Shade Clip somewhere! He had seen that blue clip months ago…but he couldn't find it. It was as if it had disappeared.

Or, was stolen.

But who would've stolen it? No one knew he had had it, well, besides Plasmius. Dammit! Where the hell did he out that infernal hair pin?

Carl slammed his fist on his desk. He was only thirty. He wasn't supposed to deal with stress until his fifties. Life is harsh, even to the bad guys.

* * *

Ari had finished her many songs and was walking back over to Stevie. She whispered something in his ear then…

The Cupid Shuffle started playing. Instantly, everyone, flying and walking, started to do the common dance. Even Ari joined in, her dress becoming a fancy shirt.

"_To the right, the right, the right-the right-the right. To the left, the left, the left-the left-the left. Now, kick, now kick, now c'mon baby kick…"_

Danny flew over to the flying ghost girl he deemed as 'very close friend' and began dancing next to her. It was fun, you know? Dancing with someone. The last time had been at his last school dance…when is date turned into a dragon. Yeah…he has some rather unpleasant dates. But this one was…normal. Well, as normal as dancing in midair with tons of other half-human, half-ghost hybrids can be.

Danny felt at home. It was weird. He felt.…welcomed. He wasn't bullied around because he was geeky, or because of his parents. He was treated like a real teen; both human and ghost. And he loved it.

But, he knew Sam and Tucker didn't. They hadn't been too keen on really coming in the first place. They had come because it was a great opportunity for Danny. And, now…he wasn't hanging with them anymore.

But, he couldn't help but feel happy; like he wasn't the one losing anything.

And it hurt.

Still, the girl's smiling face next to him always snapped him out of his thoughts. Ari seemed so…at peace. She wasn't afraid to be herself or do daring things. She was brave, excitable, curious, kind, and…beautiful.

Ari wasn't aware of Danny's thought, for once. She was trapped inside of her own. Dancing was so much fun! And, then add a boy to do it with makes it do much better. There's no harm in dancing as really good friends, is there?

She undid her braid and let the gentle curls fall down her neck. But, then, she stopped dancing. Ari floated down to their seating area and…sat. She sat and watched.

Danny, curious to why his friend left, followed her.

"You okay?" He asked her. Ariana looked up at him, her eye seemed to catch silver lighting.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great, really." Nothing exploded. Then, she pulled out a chair and patted it. "Sit here," she said.

Danny bit his lip, but otherwise obliged.

She place her hand on his, not in a romantic way, though. She pointed to a random couple. "See them?" She asked. Danny nodded. "The girl hasn't ever danced before, and the boys name is Harold."

Danny stared at her. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged. "I guessed. It's fun, to guess, I mean. It's even more fun if you block all your telepathy." She then pointed to a knew couple, someone Danny hadn't ever seen. "You try."

Danny scrunched his nose on thought. "Umm… the boy is… a new dancer. And the girl's name is Debby?"

Ariana giggled. "Okay, sure. But look closer. The boy knows how to pirouette, pivot, and leap. So he's obviously danced before. Then, the girl has her name engraved on her purse. It's Rosie, by the way."

Danny gazed at Ari, utterly speechless. "I don't know have the words you just said," he stated.

Ariana only giggled. "Open your eyes," she whispered.

Danny just looked at her in deep confusion. How had this dance turned from fun and active to a giant puzzle?

"How?" Was all Danny could ask.

Ari removed her hand and pointed to another group. "See them?" Danny nodded. "They don't like each other. They've been dared to dance together. Can you tell me how I know?"

"Because your a stalker?"

Ariana's smile widened. "No. Open your eyes and _look_."

Danny rolled his eyes, but tried, never less. He scrunched his face and narrowed his eyes; but he earned a head shake from Ari. So, then, he relaxed all tension in him. His muscles relaxed and his breathing evened. Then, the weird things stated happening.

People began glowing. Their auras revealed themselves and have off faint tints of emotions. And Danny could not only see it, but feel it.

The first couple Ariana had pointed to showed the girl's aura a faint blue. She was nervous. The boy, Harold, she said, was giving off vibrant vibes of pink. His name was no where in it, but, you wanted to guess it was Harold, though. He was very happy.

The next one, the one Danny had gotten wrong, was amazing. The boy was shinning red, the happy kind. He would do dance moves every once in a while and show off to Rosie.

The other couple…it was so yuck. It was a deep green that reflected off of their glow. It was obvious they didn't like each other.

Then, Danny looked at Ari. Her aura was pure white. It was pure happiness, thrill, and, although Danny didn't know it, love. She seemed so happy. So…lovable.

Did she look like this all the time? Is this what she saw? Did she see people's emotions and personalities all day everyday?

"Do you see?" He voice barely made it through the thick fog.

Danny muttered, "Yeah."

She stood up, much to Danny's disappointment. "C'mon. We've gotta go tell a teacher I was right."

Danny snapped out of his mystical trance. "What? Why?"

"Because," she said, "you're an empath, like me."

Danny cocked his head. "I don't know what that is…"

She sat back down, deciding she would wait. "You can see others emotions. They rub off on you, giving you their feel. We see things, Danny."

Danny frowned. "It's gone," he whispered.

Ari dipped her head back and forth. "It will do that. You have to use it in order for it to become a habit. I've been using it forever now… You'll learn how to use it, too!"

Danny smiled again. It was so weird how they could be dancing like crazy one-second, while the next they're watching others.

Danny suddenly blushed and turned around, averting Robert's smirking face. Why did he have to be right about Ari… Damn.

Then, Stevie called, "Yo, Ari! We need ya over 'ere for a duet! Pick someone and get'cha ass ova here!"

Ari gave Danny a sly smile.

"God, no!" Danny begged.

Ariana called back, "Me and Danny'll do it!"

"No, I won't," Danny protested, but it did no good. Ariana soon dragged him up to the stage and handed him a mic.

Stevie smirked. "Danny Phantom? Can you even sing?"

Danny responded, "I don't know…"

"Well," the DJ said, "this is a good time to find out."

And, much to Danny's dismay, and a bit to Ari's, he played a very commonly known song.

As if rehearsed, the two teens sang together. "_Cut the music up. A little louder. A little louder."_

Danny: "_You had a lot of crooks tryin' to steal your heart; never really had luck. Couldn't never figure out how to love. How to lo-ove. You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever; now you're in the corner tryin' to put it together, how to love. How to lo-ove."_

Ariana: "_For a second you're over here, now you're over there._ _It's hard not to, the way you're movin' your body. Like, you never had a love. Never had a lo-ove. When you was just a young'in, your looks were so precious. But now you're grown up, so fly its like a blessin.'"_

The two continued, only every once in a while glancing at each other.

Robert smiled off in the distance. Chance owed him twenty bucks. He knew he could get those two together! HA! Hmmmm… What would happen if…nah…But… Robert smiled wryly.

With his newly collected money, he went off to bribe the DJ. Again.

Ari and Danny finished, earning mass amounts of applause. Ari bowed dramatically while Danny shied off the stage, only to be stopped by Nikki.

"Get back up there," she said, gesturing to the stage.

"No. Move, please." Danny attempted to swivel around her, but she blocked his path.

"Can't. I saw you up there. Do you know how many Halfas can sing? Barely any. Plus," she looked up at the DJ and Robert. "You might wanna get back up there."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"You'll see," she promised. Forcefully, Nicole pushed Danny back up the ramp.

She had been asked by Robert to bring her friends closer…and Nikki wasn't close-minded. She loved the idea. That and Robert gave her five bucks.

"Stevie, play it!"

"Playing it."

Both Danny and Ari's eyes widened at the song. Did they really…

"Oh boy," Danny said, now realizing what they were up to. They had to sing 'Say Hey.'

Danny started, "_I say hey, I'll be gone today. But I'll be back all around the way. It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see, the less I know. But I know, one thing, that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." (_**OMG!**)

Ariana blushed brightly. "_I've been a lot of places all around the way. I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain. But I don't wanna write a love song for the world; I just wanna write a song about a boy and a girl."_

Danny flushed and fidgeted. He would stop now…but pier pressure. Shoot. "_Junkies in the corner always calling my name; and all the kids in the corner playing ghetto games. When I saw you getting down, well, I hope it was you. And when I look into your eyes, I knew it was true!"_

Together, they sang,_ "I say hey! I'll be gone today, but I'll be back all around the way. It seems like everywhere I go, the more I see the less I know. But I know, one thing, that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."_

Everyone just smiled and danced. It was predictable. The two ending up together, that is.

Nikki was being her sneaky self today. She had paired up Ari and Danny by making them sing together, even through the protests. And, to top it off, she now had five more bucks!

If only she had a date…

The dance room filed into a sequence form of dancing. One side would do this, the other that. People kept giggling at Danny and Air's _bonding_.

Finally finished, Danny stepped away from the mic and turned invisible. He tried to walk away…emphasis on tried. People who could see through his invisibility, um, did the wave. With him, unwillingly, surfing it.

Ari, who was now singing any random song, began to get into it. She would glide this way and twirl that, her dress flying all the way down to her ankles. A smile never left her face. Yes, she knew what her friends had tried to do. And they failed.

She didn't feel that way about Danny. And she knew it. Ariana was always open. She didn't control her emotions for the peculiar reason. She wanted to be free. And she was.

The dance lasted hours into the night, ending with Patty and Ben dancing together in a large crowd of people.

Then, Ben dipped down a blushing Merger and kissed her. It was quick. It was cute. It was awed. And it made Patricia happy. She pulled him back down into a lovely kiss. It was long. It was beautiful. It was…perfect.

Danny slept soundly that night, unaware of all the things happening at Tamer's.

* * *

**Sam's PoV**

Why! Did! Danny's! School! Not! Let! Me! Go! Oh, yeah. BECAUSE I'M HUMAN! I'm 'not normal.' WTF is up with that?

I slammed my hand down forcefully on a table in the courtyard. I had gotten my hopes up. I should've know Danny would go to the dance with his new friends! I tried to tell Tucker, but…

He wouldn't believe me. About what? Danny's forgetting about us. He's only been here for two damn weeks and he hasn't visited us much! He's ditching us for the other Halfas…

I've never felt so alone. I feel like the one important thing in my life has been taken away from me by others. Those Halfas think they are better then us. They think they're better.

Which is why I was so shocked when Danny's teacher, Mr. Showenhower, came to me tonight.

"Are you Sam?" He asked.

I shifted in my seat. "What of it?"

"Do you miss Daniel?"

"What?"

He sighed angrily. "I believe I know of a way to bring Daniel back to you. Then, I bet he'd be willing to go frolicking off with you and the other kid back to Amity."

I sat up slowly. "I'm listening."

Smirking with satisfaction, the teacher sat across from me. "Ariana—"

"That one chick I've never met?"

He tensed. "Yeah, her. She has a special artifact in her hair called the Night Clip. Without it, she has no ghost powers. So, I believe that if you remove Ariana, Danny will be more then willing to go home with you guys."

"Why Ari?"

He frowned. "Didn't you hear what happened at the dance?" I shook my head. "They sang and danced together."

"WHAT!"

He leaned back. "Yep. They are getting quite close. And, I happen to know you have feelings for him. So, just swipe the clip and give it to me and you won't have to return next year."

I frowned. It would be so rude to steal from a stuck-up, shallow ghost Mage, right? Precisely. And she deserves nothing less for stealing my Danny.

I stuck out my hand. "Deal."

* * *

**I'm so evil! Hey, did anyone notice that 'evil' spelled backwards is 'live'? Neat, huh?**

**Oh! The person whom answers all questions correct is *drum roll* Bull996! **

**Okay, I feel like I have to explain this even though it's obvious. A PM is a private message, not a review. It means you must have a FF ACOUNT!**

**Now that that's out of the way… Hey!**

**Clockwork: You need to go work on your projects. **

**Me: REALLY! As soon as I'm done, you remind me?**

**CW: Yes**

**Me: *grumbles unpleasant things* See ya later. Clockwork's being an— ow! *glares at Danny hatefully.* When did you get here?**

**Danny: Just now. Clockwork, I need to borrow Emma!**

**Me: Why?**

**Danny:… I failed a test and need help studying for it. **

**Me: *face palms.* Okay… let's go somewhere my snoopy readers can't snoop us. **

**REVIEW because, if you don't, the next chappie will be late and short! BWHAHAHAHA! … I luv ya, guys! **


	8. Angel Spoiler DON'T HAVE TO READ!

**YO! 'Sup homies? Okay, I'm looking for a beta-reader, if anyone's interested. Just PM me if you think you can handle this story. 'Cuz it might get a bit intense. **

**But, I bet you don't want to hear about that, do you? YOU WANT TO READ MY STORY! He he… I hope you're prepared for what's coming.**

**WARNING! Don't read if you don't like spoilers! **

How fast does time fly? Well, it depends. If you are having a great time, it seems to go by too fast. If you are having an awful time, it just won't move fast enough. For Danny, time was moving too fast.

The prom had been two weeks ago. He's been acing all of his classes. All the other students in the school are like a family to him. Even Robert, the stuck-up jerk, was nice to him, now.

Mark and Charli were getting along amazingly, as friends, that is. Danny's noted that Veronica has seemed jealous, and yet, she refuses to show it. Nikki and Jack have been hanging out a bit more…

Acress has been hanging around, tending to stay closer to Ariana. Those two really have become quick friends.

Everything was just so perfect at the school. But, in Danny's world, things don't stay that way for long.

Next week was the last week of school. Him, Sam, and Tucker were supposed to leave and return to Amity for the summer. One thing? Danny knew his human friends wouldn't come back with him next year.

They often complained about how boring it was and how they were treated. Sure, they hung out, had fun, got good grades, and all that, but… They weren't taught how to fight. The teachers claimed that humans don't have what it takes. By that, they mean ghost powers.

Also, Sam seemed to instantly hate Ari when they met. Sam had somehow found out about their little song at the dance. But, they did that as friends. And that's all they were. Friends. Like Sam and Nathan.

But, things go to show, things will never remain perfect for anyone.

It was just so hard, you know? Danny's returning to be a hero. But…he didn't want to leave his knew friends at the school.

Ben was returning home, Patty was coming with. Nikki and Cheryl were going to visit their parents. Veronica was returning home. Charli invited Mark to come with her to the Far Frozen, which was deemed the only safe place to visit. Tara and Nathan were going with Nikki and Cheryl.

But, Ariana and Acress had no where to go. They had to remain at school all summer with nothing to do.

And Danny felt bad for them. So, because of his hero nature, he asked them if they would like to come with him. Acress readily agreed, and she was basically forcing Ariana into it.

Sam was pissed. But, that would give her more time to get her stupid clip… which she has tried, unsuccessfully, to persuade off of her. But, she never was able too. And, with that failure, the deal with Freakshow's brother flew out her window.

Danny tried to find out why Sam hated Ariana, but she wouldn't say anything. It was just so…aggravating for him.

And yet, things have gone by so smoothly and fast.

No wonder Angel had shown up.

She had arrived Sunday, the day before today, and was followed by another teenage boy named Alex, whom of which was revealed as Acress' boyfriend.

Angel didn't do anything. That's the problem. She never went to any classes, never went to lunch, and yet…Danny kept running into her. And each time she would start off with the same cheerful voice "Hi, Danny!" She would greet. Then, she'd leave with a sense of urgency. "I've got places to be and people to see," she would dismiss.

And, she would always mention Ari and Acress. "Tell Ari and Acress I said hi!" She was always in a rush, as if she never had enough time.

And that's what this chapter is about. You are all wondering whom Angel is and where she comes from, correct? Well, some of that will be revealed. So, for this story to make more sense, just keep reading.

Angel sighed and stared. She had been forced to take on that name by that monster. She had been forced into apprenticeship for hundreds of years. Now, she was going to change that.

She stared at the mysterious time glass. Angel didn't know how she had gotten here…she just…did. And, to her luck, the glass showed a time during the 1700's, the time just after Maybrid's had been formed. Her school. Her…ex-school.

In order for her to change her current life, she had two options. A) Step through now and stop Pariah from trying to take over the human world. Or, B) Wait a few centuries to the time she had actually attend Maybrid's. To the time she had been known as Ariana Brooks.

Sighing, she decided the first option was the best and less-risky one. If she made it, Morto would never be able to find out about Halfas or her supposed sister of that time period.

Sadly, she failed in that mission. Morto had found out. He was the one whom had built the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep; and because she had asked him, too. It was her fault. She had made that damn deal with a monster. She should've know better! If she had left it alone, it might have turned out differently.

But she didn't. She had gotten involved and had messed up. And, Angel's mess-ups always came with a price. This one had been two Halfas.

She had returned to the place she found the time glass. It was then she met Clockwork. He had known who she was, what she'd been through, and he tried to help her. He gave her slight visibility into other time zones, other dimensions.

Then, the time master had sent her back. He flung her into her past. Hundreds of years into her past. But she had to give him something. She had to give him her name. With it, Clockwork can summon her and other things. Make her leave, make her twist and turn.

She had always been a puppet to fate. Just a literal mistake. So what if she had stolen the Shade Clip? That stupid Showenhower was the reason for her going through this awful fate. She had to give up lives…and she still ended up here!

Well, not this time. She wasn't going to mess this one up. Ever since she decided to control her emotions, her life has been so different. And, let's not forget the reason she had chosen to control her emotions. It would be too obvious if there were two emotion-crazed people.

Her past self was so free. She had no worries. Angel wished she could live this life again. But, she couldn't. The past Morto couldn't find out who she was and why she was here. It would ruin everything.

When she had run into Alex, she was practically fizzling with anger. Why on Earth was this time line moving so fast? Why wasn't it giving her a break? Why couldn't time just freakin' God slow down?

Right. Time is her enemy, or, at least, it is on her mission.

She knew who Alex was, who Acress was. She knew where her past self and Acress were every second of every damn day. But, she couldn't change anything.

In her world, the only reason she had escaped was because of a rebellion. And, they had barely made it. But, she wasn't going to let herself go through that. Not if she could help it.

So, she took on the name Angel Night. An angel of the night. It was simple and clashed nicely.

Now, in order to make the future just a bit better, she had to do a few things. One, stop Sam. That Goth was what had caused her imprisonment. She had made the deal with Morto to get her trapped. Of course, Angel wasn't going to kill her. No, she would never do that. She just hoped she could get her and Nathan together. If Sam stopped being jealous of her past self, whom really didn't have a crush on anyone for safety reasons, then the entire school, Danny, and herself would be safe.

The second thing was to stop Plasmius. He was playing a dangerous game; one he didn't know the rules of. So, just get him to leave her alone should be easy enough, right? Nope, and Angel knew it. Plasmius wouldn't stop until Danny was his. And that would be a major problem. After all, in her time line, Morto had killed him because Morto wanted Danny. Although, Morto never did get Danny in her time line. She never did figure out why…

Another thing was to make it so all students could go into the Ghost Zone. One reason her past self and others failed was because they didn't have enough back-up in the Ghost Zone. And they were going to need all the help they could get.

The last thing was going to be the hardest. She needed to open up her past self. Ari was already so open; so free. She was too free. Not in a good way, in a bad way. Like running magma. If it's so free, things will get burnt and killed; even restricted it will kill; and it's not the magma's fault. It's just the way it is. So, she just need to show her past self it was okay to control her emotions. Even though it was so much fun to be free, it wasn't the best for others. And that's what she had to show Ari.

That couldn't be too hard, could it? Plus, she had another year to get this done. It would be easy, right?

NO! She had her own troubles to deal with. People from other dimensions were arriving; some to help, other to destroy. It was her job to get the one's who wanted to help; and send back the one's who wanted to destroy. After all, she was the Master of Jumping and Magic. It would take a lot more then a few challenges to bring her down.

One of her helpers, Akiran, was in Amity Park right now. He was supposed to be waiting for Danny and them to get back.

Akiran was a very special Halfa. In all dimensions, he is the only human/ghost/kaiju hybrid. He was so powerful that he had to train with Clockwork for some time. He has a very small will over time; something Angel would really need in this. Then, with his dragon-ness…he would be very essential. Then, just with the fact that he comes from another dimension, he's unable to be forced under Morto's control.

But, he had yet to be seriously involved.

So, Angel was doing pretty good. But, she still had one issue. She was creating a paradox. How was this going to work? She didn't know a whole lot about time…damn. She should've asked Akiran earlier.

This is Angel. This is her past. That is her name. This is her mission.

**Akiran doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Nightshade1712. I'M STILL NOT ACCEPTING OCS! I had just promised this person earlier. **


	9. Returning Home for the Summer

**I DO NOT OWN DP OR ACRESS! ALSO, I DO NOT OWN STARGIRL! Shame… I sure wish I did. That would've been so cool!**

* * *

OOO CP9 Returning Home

Home. Home sweet home. So, if it was so sweet, why didn't it feel like home? Why did Danny feel like he didn't really belong here? He didn't know, but all he knew was, it felt weird.

One thing that terrified him when he walked in was Vlad, who was sitting on the couch next to Jack. They were having an everyday conversation when Danny, followed by Ari and Acress, entered.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Were the first words Danny said, causing Jazz to scowl.

"What? No 'hi big sis'?" his elder sister teased, and then she noticed he had Ari with him (big surprise) and Acress. "You must be Acress," she greeted her politely, sticking out her hand for Acress to shake.

"Yeah, I am," Acress replied, a bit flushed for some reason, and shook her hand with a tight grip.

Jazz's eye widened a bit, but she otherwise did nothing else.

"Hey kids!" Maddie's cheerful voice came in from the kitchen, as she walked out in an orange apron, a wide smile plastered on her face. "You're just in time for lunch!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and answered her back awkwardly, "Actually… we stopped by the Nasty Burger."

Maddie's face fell for a moment, but then just as swiftly went back to a cheerful demeanor when she saw Sam and Tucker walk up behind Danny.

"Hey, Mrs. F," Tucker greeted, taking a whiff of the aroma and causing his face instantly light up. "You making roast beef?" He asked in sheer excitement.

Maddie nodded in response. "It'll be ready soon if you want some," she answered, glad to find that her hard work hadn't gone to waste**.**

Sam coughed something about being a vegetarian as she walked out of the house, and Danny, concerned, followed her.

She stopped and plopped down on the steps, and the Halfa sat next to her, his elbows on the step above him. "What's wrong?" he asked bluntly**.**

Sam glared at him, and then set her head on her knees. "Nothing."

Danny scooted a bit closer, determined on finding out what was bothering the Goth, and insisted, "C'mon, Sam. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she persisted.

Danny knew that wasn't the case, and he looked behind him to see if anyone was watching (or listening) then looked back at the Goth. "Sam." He got no reaction. "Look at me." Sam titled her head. _In the opposite direction_. "Sam, look at me," Danny continued.

"Why?" Sam asked, "Why should I even bother? You're too busy hanging out with your knew 'special' friends, you don't hang out with _us_ anymore."

Danny was taken aback by her bitter reply. "Sam, I'm still your friend. No, I'm more than that. Sam, I'm your best friend and I would _never _dump you."

Then, realizing what Danny had just said, he blushed. Thankfully, though, Sam hadn't really been paying attention.

"Yeah? You rarely visited us–" Sam began her rant, but was abruptly cut off.

"Homework."

"You hang out with that preppy witch all the time–" She continued on, acting as if he hadn't uttered a word.

"Ari?" Danny asked, thinking that's who she was talking about.

"Yeah, her! She's a hogging little witch who thinks she can get anything –anyone– she wants!"

Danny shifted, leaned against his knees, and took a deep breath before saying, "She's a nice girl, Sam. Why do you hate her so much, hmm? Ever since you first saw her –heard of her– you've hated her. Why?"

Sam glared harshly at Danny. "She's a fake, Danny! Someone can't be _that_ happy all the damn time! Have you seen the way she walks? She doesn't. She skips or flies everywhere. She's just an attention-seeking witch with strange powers. She's a freak."

Now, Danny was the one glaring daggers at her. "So being a Halfa gives me strange powers, too, then? I'm a freak? What happened to not judging people?"

Sam's eyes instantly widened. "Danny, no! I didn't mean it like that! I meant–"

Danny stood up, rapidly cutting off the rest of her explanation."It's okay, Sam, I know what you meant." Then, Danny walked inside, leaving Sam outside alone in the summer air.

Sam only hated Ariana more now.

* * *

Ariana showed Acress to the guest room they had stayed in last time. Nothing had changed.

The Halfas tossed their bags on the beds and plopped down. Acress and Ari both sat on their respective beds, Acress unsure of what to do, and Ari going through her various emotions to see if anything was locked up.

She purposely let the following remain locked up: Love; Lust; Affection; whatever you want to call it. That emotion had been trying to escape lately, making things explode at random times. Thankfully, though, no one had noticed.

"So…" Ariana said, looking for a conversation starter, "How'd you get your powers?"

Acress looked up, a slight blush on her face. "I, um, got them from a plant," she answered truthfully. "How'd you get yours?"

Ariana smiled and shifted into her ghost half. Removing the ghost clip that was holding back her bangs, she set it on the palm of her hand and began to explain, "A ghostly artifact. Found it one day when I was staying with my uncle in England. I was five at the time."

Acress smiled in return and continued to question her, "And the school only found you a few months ago?"

"That's right."

"Huh. Did you mask your ecto-signature or something?"

Ariana frowned, trying to recall something. "No. I moved around a lot, though. After we returned home to California, I ran away. I met Angel, then. Claimed we were really closely related. Sisters, I guess."

Acress furrowed her eyebrows as she became deep in thought. Hadn't Angel been from her time? She had been her sister. Well, that's what she felt like to her, since they had become really close friends. Kind of like her and Ariana.

"That's really cool. So, I'm guessing you know Angel's real name?" Acress asked. If she knew Angel's name, then maybe she would help her get away from Morto!

Ariana cocked her head to the side and replied to her question, "No, I don't. I never asked."

Acress stared at her in awe. "Why wouldn't you? I thought you were free of emotions. Why didn't your curiosity make you?"

Ari looked up, a smile crossing her face, and responded,"I accept things like that. It's easier."

"So you don't control your emotions by choice?"

Ariana nodded. "I'm free," she confirmed.

Acress laughed. "I wish for more people like you. To be so open. To not hide anything."

Ariana smiled in appreciation at the compliment.

"Hey, guys! What'cha talking about?" Jazz casually asked, strolling into the Halfas' room.

"Stuff," Acress swiftly answered, unaware that Jazz knew about Halfas.

Ariana grinned, still in her ghost form. "Just history," she answered playfully.

Acress' eyes widened at Ariana. "Ari…" she warned, biting her lip.

Jazz smiled in reassurance and told her, "Oh, it's okay. I know about Halfas."

Acress placed a hand on her chest and gave a relieved sigh. Jazz laughed at her actions and inquired, "Hey, you guys want to go shopping? I think we should let Danny work things out with Sam."

Ari's eyebrows creased with concern. "What happened?"

Jazz's smile vanished. "They got into a fight about… nothing. Do you guys still have those sweet credit cards?" They nodded. "Great! So, we can go to Amity Mall, Khols, or Shasta's Records and buy some music. Where too?"

Acress smiled again, now bigger than before. "Does the record place record music?"

"Yeah…"

"Ariana is _really _good!"

Ariana's eye widened, and immediately refused, "No, I don't want to. It was _just _for fun."

Jazz smirked even though she had no clue what they were talking about. "What was for fun?"

"Her and Danny sang at the dance," Acress replied, humor coloring her voice.

Ariana rolled her eyes. "That was weeks ago, Acress. Besides, it was only as friends."

"Didn't sound that way," Acress shot back.

Ariana suddenly began to blush a startling scarlet red from embarrassment.

Jazz's mouth opened in awe, and she pointed an accusing finger in her direction. "You like him!"

Acress was thinking something along the same lines. _'She must be choosing to hide that emotion!'_ She thought.

Ariana gasped slightly, trying to keep Love locked up. It would be so much easier to either lock all her emotions away or let them all out. One at a time is so… _hard._

Jazz's eyes widened with confusion and fear. "Are you_ okay_?"

Ari looked up, eyes filled with sadness, and she replied in a soft, somber tone, "Uh, no. It's just… _I can't._ The last boy I liked, well… It didn't end well."

Jazz sat next to the younger teen and placed her hand on her back in a comforting way. "Would it help to talk about it?"

Ari looked at her, eyes catching silver again. _'Weird…' _Acress noted. _'I swear I've seen that color before– hey? Where'd it go?'_

As quick as the strange color had come, it vanished.

"I guess it might…" Ari mumbled. Jazz turned towards her and placed her left leg over her right knee, proving that she would give her, her undivided attention.

"Then talk," she encouraged her gently.

Ariana nodded, and began her tale, "His name was Jonathan; or Joe, as we called him…"

* * *

"Wowzers," Acress exclaimed, shocked by what she had heard. "That must've been awful. I see why… I am so _glad_ I have Alex, now."

Jazz's eyebrows creased, but then they relaxed. "Well, why don't we ditch shopping and spend twenty dollars on ice cream, hmm? I'll get Danny." Then she glanced at Ariana. "He's different, you know. You don't have to worry about… him dying, too."

Ari bit her lip and looked up. "But, Sam…" she started.

Jazz crossed her arms. "What about her, hmm?"

"She likes Danny; Danny likes her; she hates me."

Jazz bit her lip, unsure of what to say. None of her books told her how to deal with a teen that has a damn curse with black magic and uncontrollable– _THAT'S IT!_

"You said you can control your emotions, right?" Ariana nodded in confirmation. "Well, if you did, you might be able to not make things explode!"

"But I don't want too!" Ariana complained in a childlike voice.

"But, it's best for others. You will be protecting others and yourself, Ari. And, you could love!" Jazz placed a very valid argument, unaware she was doing it better then Angel would ever be able to do.

"I-I… but… I'll try," Ariana eventually admitted defeat.

Jazz placed her hands on her hips as she stood up. "Now, let's go grab Danny and get that ice cream, shall we?"

Ari bit her lip. She was going through her mind, half-locking her feelings away. She let love out a bit. A huge weight felt like it had been lifted off her shoulders, making her smile with relief. Then, she changed.

Her black hair turned… a really light blonde. Silver streaks ran across the horizontal center. But, most shockingly, her eyes had turned pure silver, well, the irises did. Everything else remained the same.

She shifted back into her human form, which hadn't changed at all, except for the eyes; which they calmly, and thankfully, ignored.

"Well," she jumped up from the bed cheerfully and said, "Let's get going." And she _WALKED_ out of the room.

* * *

Danny realized instantly something was wrong with Ari when he saw her knock on his door. Then, as if proving him right, she dragged him out of his room and halfway across town. _In human form._

Acress and Jazz followed, smiling constantly, seeming to know why Ari was acting so strange…

They finally stopped in front of an Ice Cream Parlor. Ari had walked up and given the man her credit card –the school one– and ordered her ice cream. She had gotten a Krazy-Kolored one, though in Danny's opinion, it resembled play dough.

Danny asked for vanilla, Jazz for strawberry, and Acress got chocolate.

They seated themselves around a circular picnic table, not talking, too busy enjoying their frozen treats. Well, that is, until Danny interrupted the peacefulness.

"What's gotten into you?" He finally asked Ariana.

She blinked her silver eyes; something Danny just now noticed. "I locked away my emotions," she answered truthfully.

Danny only cocked his head to the side in utter confusion.

Jazz, decided to take pity on him, and explained, "She no longer has her emotions on an uncontrollable rampage. She's in control, now."

"Why _now_?"

Jazz only smiled and went back to enjoying her cone. He looked to Acress for support, but she only smiled, as well**.**

Danny sighed in defeat, not knowing what to make of his month-long best friend.

Finishing their ice cream, Danny begged not to go to the mall, so, they settled for the movies instead.

Ariana… she was so… it's hard to explain. She's still the enthusiastic girl, always energized and cheerful. But, now, she gives… sass. She's cool. She argues for what she likes and won't back down. She's polite and… drops lose change on the ground?

"Why do you do that?" Danny asked, wondering why she was wasting money like that.

Ariana smiled. "I got the idea from a book I read. _Stargirl_ was what it was called. You should read it, sometime."

Danny gave a shy smile and replied, "I don't read."

Ariana let out a loud laughed. "I know. I don't really, either. It's just… _Stargirl_ is a very good and short novel. Read it in under a day."

Jazz, of course, had read the book, but, she decided not to interrupt their conversation. Acress was confused, but a look from Jazz told her to drop it.

"What else did this 'Stargirl' do?" Danny questioned her, now curious.

"Well, she would stalk people and send them a card. Any card she deemed they needed."

"_Why_?"

Ariana's new moonlit, silvery eyes glistened. "It was a game," she whispered.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "A game?"

"Uh-huh. Her and her boyfriend Leo would play it."

"Anything else I should know about her?" Danny asked.

She stopped walking. Jazz looked back, not sure what she was going to do. Then, they heard it.

"Mommy, look!" A young boy's voice rang out. "I found a quarter!"

"That's great, honey. Now, c'mon. We don't want to miss the movie."

The boy was rushed away, his face reflecting total joy. It made Danny really happy to see him like that.

"Well," Ari said. "What do you feel?"

"Um… Happiness. But not for me, for the boy."

Ariana tapped his nose. "And that's exactly why she did it! Stargirl was unfazed by mean and hurtful words. Her bad things did not stick to her. Other's hung on her, though."

"What else?"

"She played the ukulele and sang to anyone's whose birthday it was in front of the entire cafeteria."

"Why would she do that?" Danny asked, becoming more fascinated by this conversation.

"To be nice," she answered, "But, also, she would cheer at games."

"So?"

"So_? So?_ Danny, Stargirl cheered for everyone! Not just Mica, but everyone."

"How did she survive high school?" Danny asked, concerned for the fictional character's safety.

"You'll just have to read the book, now won't you?" Was Ari's blunt reply, "Now, what movie shall we see, hmm?"

* * *

Sam watched from a distance. Her and Tuck were at the movies around the same time. Coincidence? No, not really. But, she wouldn't admit it.

However, Sam did notice Ari wasn't being all… strange. Well, she still was strange, just in a different way.

It irritated Sam. What did Danny see in her? She, unknowingly, crushed the game handle bar she had been playing.

"Sam…" Tucker's worried voice made it through her thoughts. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," the Goth grumbled, dragging the techno-geek out of the cinema. Many people glanced their way after hearing Tuck's cries of protest.

* * *

**I hoped you like seeing Ari's change. How about Sam's jealousy, hmmm?**

**Stargirl is an amazing novel written by Jerry Spinelli. It is a heart-warming story. Look, I loved that book so much I stopped reading FF for a week. I found a way to get them on my kindle, score! So, the Stargirl was a class reading. Our teacher didn't really care if we paid attention, though we did have a test over it… BUT! The point is, is that I highly recommend it.**

**Well, what do you think of this chappie? I want reviews and requests for things to happen over summer break. Those posts will be once a week (hopefully) and will include 3-10 shorts each. SHORTS ARE BACK OPEN, PEOPLE! But, this time, I'm going to do anything. Romance, mystery, humor, etc. Just, send in a request!**

**If you think I'm making Ari a Mary-sue, please tell me what I can do to change that. I don't like Mary-sues and would hate it if I created one. I apologize for the crappy prom chapter. I can't really do romance scenes very well.**


	10. Why Change Can Be Bad

Ariana frowned at her reflection. She was currently in her ghost form, eyes the brilliant silver. And she hated it. This wasn't her. She wasn't like this.

She slammed the hairbrush on the vanity, giving up on brushing her straight hair. With no consideration, she changed back to human.

"Why?" She asked herself. Ari was so keen on being her; her enthusiastic self. So what if she couldn't love? That was who she is.

Then why, why, did she feel so upset and burdened with her emotions all willy-nilly? Was it because she wished for love? Or was it her hormones?

No, it wasn't either of those. Ariana was burdened and she knew why. Her clip. It has a dark history…something Ariana has witnessed firsthand. Of course, she always pushes it away and accepts the 'gift' the artifact gave her. Her ghostly powers.

It's ironic, actually. The Shade Clip, something Angel told her to hold for some reason (Ari didn't know what it was), was purely white magic. The clip named for evil was pure good. Her clip, though… It was dark. The black magic clang to her DNA as soon as she put it on.

But, those aren't get thoughts at the moment.

Ari didn't like keeping her emotions locked away. Yes, a weight had been lifted, however a stronger one was put in its place. By repressing her emotions, Ari was hiding herself.

When she had first done it, it was because of her fear; fear of herself. Everywhere she went, bad things happened. She had met a few friends, sure, but they left her, or she left them.

Terra **(XD)**, a short-time friend, left her for some 'Slade' person because she had no control of her powers. Like Ari. Only, Ari wouldn't ever turn evil, despite the dark magic in her.

Dark magic is just stronger and deadlier, right?

God, why was she asking herself this?

Ari yanked forcefully on the sloppy curls, successfully getting rid of the knot. Sighing, Ari frowned at the truth.

She was alone.

Angel, her best friend and 'sister', was never around. "I've got places to be and people to see." The familiar dismissal rang in her head for a second, then faded into other sound, not hearing her phone vibrate.

_Ari silently closed the door to the apartment. "I'm so sorry," the five-year-old whispered. Ari tiptoed down the stairs, feet barely making a sound. Then, she took off running, tears streaming down her face. _

_"I be back," she promised herself. "I pwromise." _

_She leapt over a bush and tumbled to the ground, phasing into the Earth a tad. Ari cried out, shocked at what had happened. "No! Powers go away," she wanted. Still crying, little Ari pulled her arm out of the ground without using intangibility. _

_Unknowingly, the little girl changed into her 'Witch form.' No! She doesn't want to be like that. _

_Standing up, Ari willed for the dark magic in her to disappear. Looking back at her home, the child sighed and resumed running. _

"_I not use powers," she told herself. "They bad and–" she never finished. Ari stopped running, unaware she had run miles in seconds. Tears bawled out, her cries not being heard by anyone. _

_Angered and upset, little Ari shifted from her fear. A tree in the distance caught fire. _

_Unaware of that, Ari grasped the yellow glowing clip in her hair. She pulled it out forcefully, yanking some of her black hair in the process. Throwing it hard and far, Ari turned back to human, glad the evil clip was gone. _

"_What'd you do that?" A voice asked. _

_Ari turned around, terrified of who was talking to her. "W-who are you?"_

_The elder girl smiled, her silvery eyes shinning in the dark sky. "My name is…" She looked up at the sky, thinking about something. "Angel. Angel Night. You dropped this," Angel held out her hand and opened it, revealing the clip Ari had thrown._

_Ari fell to the ground and inched away from the girl. "No! Keep it away!" She begged. _

_Angel shook her head. "You have to keep this, Ari. It's you."_

_Ari shook her head fearfully. "It bad!" _

_Angel looked down at the child. Calmly, she knelt and grabbed her shoulders. "Ariana, would you rather someone else wear this? It could give you so many things, Ari! It belongs to you." _

_Again, the little girl shook her head. "I don't want it! You keep it!" _

_Angel smiled kindly. She reached up to her hair and tapped a shaded clip holding back her bangs. "I already have one, Ari. You're like me!" 'You are me…' she added mentally._

"_NO!" Ari screamed, struggling to escape the elder version's grip._

"No," Ari said, repressing the memory. A light bulb began to crack.

"_Ari, look at me," Angel cooed. _

_The girl looked up, eyes teary and afraid. "Go away. You no angel."_

"_I am Angel, Ari. I may not be a bright one, but I am one. The clip wants you, sweetie. I have one, too. Mine is called the…Demon's Clip. Yours is the Night Clip, okay?" She put the clip back in Ari's hair. "_Manere_," she said. (_**"Stay" in Latin)**

_Ari's clip glowed, giving off it's sinful energies. _

_Angel patted it. "There. Now it will stay with you, Ari." She stood up and began walking away, about to leave the little girl alone. _

"_And, Ari," she said, turning around. "Don't worry, it's not all dark. Dark magic is merely misunderstood. There's nothing wrong with it. So, calm down, sweetie. I'll be back."_

Gritting her teeth, Ari focused all white magic she had into repairing the bulb. "Stay controlled. You are in control. No emotions…"

_Ten-year-old Ari looked off the edge of the Grand Canyon. "So beautiful," she whispered. _

_Then, shifting into Midnight, she flew to the next landmark she wants to see. _

"_Old Faithful," she whispers. Flying at light speeds does have its perks…_

_She's been doing that for years, now. Visiting one place after the next, always on the move. She rests at one place for a couple days, then leaves to the next. _

_Few friends, she has made. Ha, even a boyfriend. Of course, they were to young to think of each other like that. _

_Ari always had to leave them. People have died from her powers. People have… tried to kill her because of them. GOD! She still wishes to be normal again…_

Why does everything she do come with a price? She locks away her emotions, but then memories take their toll. **(For you TT fans…)**

_A fourteen-year-old Ari looked at the blonde girl next to her. "Terra," she said, "don't go! Please, I-I can't do this alone." _

_Terra looked at the elder peer, a sister to her. "Ariana, I can't do this anymore. I'm not in control. I need training." She turned around and looked out the edge of the cage. "I-I need to go to Slade."_

"_Who's Slade, Terra?"_

_Terra faced her friend. "An enemy who can help me. Ari, I'm sorry, okay? I hope you can see me again. I promise, nothing will happen to you, okay?"_

"_Why would you need to make a promise like that? My powers are dark, Terra. Mine are uncontrollable. You don't need to–"_

"_Just, trust me."_

"_Trust is something earned, Terra. It takes a long time to build it, and only seconds to destroy it. You leave, and I won't trust you."_

_Terra looked, placing her hands in her pockets. "Good. You shouldn't."_

_Why did Ari have to be the one with this burden?_

"No, leave me alone," Ari whimpered.

Forcing the memories away, with her natural curls somewhat tamed, she opened the door and pearled into the light blue hallway.

Voices could be heard downstairs; it was lunch time, after all. However, Ariana never went down the stairs. Instead, she transformed and phased through the roof, opting to go out for a long flight.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Jazz placed grilled cheese sandwiches in front of her younger sibling and friends. "So," she began, "where's Ari?"

Danny took a bite out of the grilled cheese, a long strip of yellow hanging from it. "Asleep," he answered, just barely understandable. "She sleeps in a lot."

Acress smirked. "I bet she won't be up unless we mention shopping or ice cream," she quipped, warning meek laughs from the other two.

"Well, someone should wake her up for lunch, at least. Who knows? She might starve here."

Acress rose from her seat without hesitation. "I'll go do it. I've gotta my cell anyway."

Running up the stairs, she paused when she reached the guest room. The door was open and Ari wasn't in there.

"Ari?" She called, hoping she just turned invisible in her sleep again. When she got no answer, she frowned in concern.

She walked in anyway and swiped her iPhone off the dresser. Entering her passcode (3-5-7-2), she called Ari's number.

A vibration came from the bathroom.

Smiling, Acress walked back downstairs and hung up, not caring Ari didn't answer. Her magic and electronics didn't get along well, anyway.

Taking her seat, she grabbed the sandwich. "Ari's in the restroom, probably battling her hair in both forms."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I thought he hair was naturally perfect?" He asked mockingly.

Acress gave him a look. "Yes, she's just perfectly beautiful." Danny gave a half-smile. "No, she has to tame it by yanking and Latin spells."

"I thought her spells were poetry? You know, rhyming?" Jazz asked, amazed that Ari knew Latin.

"Latin is more powerful. She uses it for Enchantments. For instant-spells, she makes the annoying rhymes." She took a bite out of the grilled cheese.

Jazz laughed. "Well, I'm taking Latin right now. If she needs any help, tell her I'm acing my class."

Acress smirked. "Actually, Ariana knows Latin better then anyone at Maybrids; even her teacher, Mr. Evans!"

Jazz's eyes widened.

Then, a knock at the door got all of their attention.

"I got it!" A cheery voice exclaimed. Jack was currently rushing to the door, ecto-weapons at his side.

He opened it to reveal a frowning Tucker.

"Oh," Jack said. "You're not a ghost… DANNY! TUCKER IS HERE!"

Danny jumped in his seat, dropping his grilled cheese. "Crud… Come on in, Tuck. We're in the kitchen!"

The African-American boy half-ran into the kitchen. "Danny, it's Sam." He needed to get right to the point. No stall.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry in his voice for his crush.

Tucker pursed his lips. "She's missing."

"WHAT?" Danny shouted, barely comprehending what his best friend had said.

"Last night. We went to the mo-mall and she got mad at something and dragged me out. Then, we went on patrol, since you're so busy with your other friends, and she didn't check in. I thought she had ditched me because, well, she's Sam. But…"

"But?"

"When I went to see her this morning to watch 'Ninja Attack Four', her mom said she didn't come home last night. Apparently, Sam's done it so often she thought Sam had stayed with you or me but she hasn't!"

Danny shot up from his seat, follows by a crashing sound of a broken water glass. "Where?"

Tucker held his hands above his head. "I don't know!"

Acress transformed, phasing out of her seat. "Well? Let's go get Ari and find her!"

Tucker shook his head in a hurry. "We don't have time, we need to go now!"

Acress flew up to his face in an angry manner. "Listen, Ari is a Mage and she can track Sam down. So, I suggest you shut the hell up and calm down!" Then, without waiting for a reply, she phased through the roof.

Then, coming down a few seconds later, she exclaimed, "Ari's not here."

* * *

Sam stared at the vast greenness around her. Using a jet pack to propel her, she sped through the Ghost Zone.

A dark, black cloaked figure flew beside her, an evil smile on his face. His blood-red lips were curled in a clever and dark way it made Sam shiver.

"So glad you came," Morto said spookily.

Sam halted in her flight and grabbed the jetpack's handle bars. "I only came because you said you could help me figure out Ari."

"Oh? Is that what I said? You must be mistaken." Sam's eye widens in fear. "I wanted to make a deal with you, Samantha."

Sam didn't bother to correct the ghoul, it was a bit scary. The Goth bit her lip. "What kind of deal?"

"You see, my plans are messing up. Time is moving too fast. I had assumed I had a year to get my…goal, but that's no longer the case."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Morto just grinned evilly.

* * *

**AN on next chappie. **


	11. Normalcy

**This is going to be really quick…**

* * *

Danny, Acress, Jazz, and Tucker ran outside in an instant. Not caring if anyone was watching, which no one was, Danny shifted and floated next to Acress.

"Okay, Sam's missing and Ari's not in the house. Where could they've gone?" He asked, taking deep breaths to try to calm himself.

Acress spun around and gazed up at the sky. "Ari might be flying around…" As she said it, a white blur whizzed past the group.

"A-Midnight!" Danny said, remembering her ghostly name.

Ari looked back, skidding to a halt on the pavement. She reappeared with them within seconds. "What's up?" Then, noting their troubled faces, she forgot all her inner conflict. "What's wrong?"

"Sam's missing," Tucker exclaimed.

Acress mentioned, "You can track her, right? Can your magic do something like that?"

Ari looked around the group, totally shocked by how fast these events were moving by. "Uh… yeah, I guess. It's just…"

"Just what?" Danny asked. "We need to find Sam!"

Ari bit her lip, keeping her screaming emotions under control. "It's dark magic that lets me track someone. I don't know if I want to use it. Dark magic is uncontrollable, usually."

Danny frowned, his hopes gone. "But… Please, Ariana? She's one of my best friends!"

Ari's eyebrows creased with determination. "I'll do it. Just… if I start acting weird, run."

'Weirder then you already are?' Danny mentally asked.

"Yes."

Danny's nose twitched, upset at himself for forgetting the telepath.

* * *

"You find out more about Angel's powers, tell me everything you know about all the Halfas Daniel has befriended, including him, and Ari will be out of the picture. Permanently."

Sam eyed the dark ghost in front of her. "Why would I do that to get rid of a snot-nosed witch? She's already gone. Danny promised."

"Daniel? Have you seen how they act around each other? I've barely watched anything and I've seen fluff."

"And that's all it is. Fluff. They don't like each other. Danny doesn't have a crush on anyone!" Sam frowned when she said it. A crush on no one… Danny didn't like anyone in a romantic feel. Her chance is long gone… It vanished before she even knew she had it.

"I wish to comfort you, Samantha. However, I am no telepath; I do not know what goes through Phantom's mind. But, I ask, what can you give me about them all? I will give you something dear in return."

"One, what could you possibly give me? Two, what makes you think I would ever betray my friends?"

Morto faced Samantha for the first time, revealing his chilling blue ices from under his hood. "I know what you want most, Samantha. It is something I can give you. I am, after all, Master of Life and Death."

Sam scowled. "What makes you think I would betray my friends?" She repeated.

"Friends or friend?"

"What?"

Morto smirked inwardly. This was getting to be way easier then he thought. "Who are your real friends, Samantha? Do you consider Acress one? Nicole? Patricia? Mark? Ari? What about the other humans?"

"Shut up."

"Cheryl? Nathan? Tucker? Who are your real friends?"

Sam dented the jetpack's handles. "I have plenty of friends, you monster!" She spat. "You're just trying to get under my skin."

Morto, even more successful, just laughed menacingly. "But does that make anything I say any less true?"

Sam's eye watered slightly.

Morto just turned around and headed in some direction. "I hope you consider my offer, dearie. If you want ghost powers, all you have to do is betray Danny's friends. After all, they aren't yours."

The Goth dropped her head and stared at the vast greenness below her. Then, refusing to let Morto's dark words get to her, she looked up, eyes full of determination. "They are my friends, and I've been treating them horrible lately. **(Deja vu!)** Acress has tried to include me. Ari offered to take me shopping. They were trying to be my friends. And I wasn't being theirs."

Morto turned around, shocked by Samantha's outburst. He needed a pawn on the inside! Yes, Acress was doing a splendid time but… they knew she had a secret. Samantha would've been so perfect. So clean.

"Excuse me? You really believe that? Ariana's trying to steal Daniel, haven't you noticed? She locked away all her emotions for him, little girl. You have no friends!" She couldn't refuse his offer!

"Yes, I do. I don't need any crummy promises you make me. Ghost powers or not, Danny's my best friend. And there's no way on Earth, in the Ghost Zone, or whatever hell you come from, will you or anybody else make me betray him. Sorry, Mortty, but you're wrong." With those words, she turned around and headed in the direction of the Fenton's Ghost Portal, leaving a steaming Morto in her wake.

LINE BREAK

Ariana gasped as she released her spell. "She's at your house, Danny!" She yelled.

Danny's eyes widened in realization and curiosity. "Why would she be there?"

"How should I know? All I did was track her. You're her best friend, Danny," Ariana pointed out bluntly.

"Will you stop that!" Danny cried.

"Stop what?"

"Being all sassy and dark. You are so different! Go back to being Ari!"

"I am Ari," she said, hurt. Was she really being dark? Holly crap, it's the black magic combining with her closed emotions.

"Not the Ari I know. Go back to being you," Danny tried. Truth be told, he was fed up. Ariana was nice and herself she was just so…different at the same time! He didn't like it.

"We can't talk about this now," she interrupted. "We gotta go get Sam, okay?"

"I'm fine, guys." A voice said.

A'' four heads turned to see Sam walking up to them, her hair a mess but her posture proud. "Go on. This is getting good."

Ari didn't say anything.

"Ari, be you. I've tried to be cool– heck, I've been popular!– but…no."

"You don't understand, Danny. Nothing has blown up in the past day! Nothing! That's really good for me…"

"Well, we'll help you. We will teach you to keep your powers quite and easy to operate. Just… you know."

Ariana looked to Acress for support. She really wanted ot be herself, again, but… She couldn't, could she?

Acress gave a polite smile and nodded. "I agree with Danny. We shouldn't've pushed you the way we did."

"Thank God," Ariana said, releasing ALL her emotions at once. "Well, lets go back inside, then, shall we? 'Cause Sam," Sam looked at her, "You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

**^Two weeks Later^**

Danny sighed and set the thermos down on a lab table. It's been two weeks and it's mostly consisted of lots is shopping, eating out, fighting ghosts, or just hanging out. Whatever happened to Sam when she ran off had completely changed her opinion of Danny's friends.

And now life seemed perfect.

Then why did something not feel right? Danny's 'danger' sense was always on; it was as if someone he knew couldn't be trusted. But who?

Suddenly, the impact struck him like a ton. Acress still hadn't told them anything about herself. Or how she ended up all beaten and weak the day in the Ghost Zone.

But Danny, being as trusting as he is, will let it slide. Acress was very kind and fun to hang out with. She even made listening to one of Mr. Lancer's lectures sound interesting, for they had a run-in with him in the mall. It was like she hadn't ever even heard of World War I or II.

Staring at the circular containment device with a small smile on his face. Yes, life was good.

"BEWARE!"

Still smiling, Danny shifted and faced the Box Ghost.

* * *

**^Four weeks later^**

"Midnight, duck!" Acress cried, referring to the silver missile coming at her friend.

Ari gasped and fled and instantly appeared by Acress. "Thanks, Acress," she mentioned. Placing her hands on her hips, Ariana muttered something. The missile exploded in mid-flight.

Danny flew up to them, in Phantom form, of course. "What did you do?"

"Simple enchantment. I've been trying to get that one right forever!"

Acress suddenly pushed Danny down, making him collide with the Earth. A net had flown at him, which Acress had saved him from. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Sam!"

The Goth looked up from her spot in the park, a determined smile on her face. "What do you need, Acress?"

"Thermos! Terra Maneuver!"

The Terra Maneuver was a trick the two had come up with. Zooming down, Acress phased into the ground. Sam kicked the thermos into the air, sending it sky high. Catching it, Acress passed through the ground and uncapped it. She sucked Skulker in.

The three landed, all smiling at the ghosts screams coming from inside of the thermos.

"Way to go, team!" Danny cheered, punching his gists in the air.

"We need a name," Sam said. "All superhero teems have sweet names."

Acress looked up to the sky, something she does while thinking. "We could be the Teen Halfas?" She offered.

Silence.

"How about Ghost Patrol?" She tried again.

"That's just a ripoff of Doom Patrol and Ghost Busters, Acress. And it just sounds lame," Sam states plainly, earning nods from the others.

"Do you have any ideas?" Acress said, challenging the Goth.

"Actually, I have the perfect idea. Team Phantom."

It was met with nods. Sam found herself being hugged by Ariana. "Perfect!" She cried.

They smiled at each other and headed home.

Later that day, it was published. Apparently news reporters had been watching. Luckily, though, they hadn't followed them.

_HEROES DECIDE TEAM NAME!_

_Our own ghost heroes, Danny Phantom, Midnight, and Ghost Petal, have a team name. It was decided upon by a local Goth, Samantha Rae Manson. _

_The trio goes by the name of 'Team Phantom.' We have interviewed opinions of local civilians of their name choice. _

_Debbie Joseph: "I love the name. It only proves that Danny Phantom is their amazing leader."_

_Tucker Foley: "It's okay. I would've done something more techno-related, but that's just me." _

_Jackson Fenton: "I don't care what those beings call themselves! I'll catch all three of them and rip them apart; molecule by molecule!"_

_Madeline Fenton: "I think it's cute. I hate those beings more then anything. But I still find it cute how they come up with creative ideas." _

_Dash Baxter: "I find it a good idea. Now, if we need help, we can just call Team Phantom instead of— Hey! Is that Fenton over there? FENTURD!"_

_Daniel Fenton: "Uh… I like it. I'm even more proud that it was my friend who came up with the idea!"_

_Samantha Manson: "Ask me a single thing and you'll find your butt in the next dimension."_

_Ariana Brooks: "I love it. It's very catchy!" *The rest has been cut for it was too much to write.*_

_Jasmine Fenton: "I think it's very unique. I would love to have something as sweet as that."_

_Vladimir Masters: "I find it an atrocity. The name serves no purpose to those spectral beings."_

_Due to luck, we've managed to get some ghosts opinions. _

_Ember McClain: "I don't care what Phantom and his buddies call themselves. But Team Phantom does have a certain ring to it… Think it would be a cute song title?"_

_Box Ghost: "BEWARE! PHANTOM AND HIS FRIENDS SHALL NEVER STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME, THE BOX GHOST!"_

_Skulker: "The Whelps and Brats can't evade my cages forever, no matter what they call themselves."_

_The other ghosts were more aggressive so we had to call in Team Phantom. We have managed to gain their opinions on the official naming._

_Danny Phantom: "I love it. It is an honor to be the lease and well, I am just speechless."_

_Ghost Petal: "I must admit, it sounds cool. I still think one of my ideas would've worked, though…"_

_It's decided. Our heroes' team name is Team Phantom._

* * *

**Well… here is a bit. I got bored, so… yeah. OKAY, LISTEN UP PEOPLE! I have a week-long camp I am going to and won't have ANY computer access. That's why I posted two chapters. I WON'NT BE UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKS! I hope you understand. **

**Now, since I am going to be gone for weeks, please send in tons of reviews! I would like to have 90 by the time I get back… I know, not possible, but, pleeeaaaassseeee! SPREAD THE WORD! Tell your friends! Get your siblings to review and your parents, even! 15 reviews isn't too much for two weeks is it? NOOOO! It's just about one a day. **

**SEND IN SHORTS! The team name was on my big list of iiiiiii– ignore that. SEND IN IDEAS! I want to hear yours, please! Each idea will be one day and they have a month left before going back to school. I'm writing the chappie when they do go back now, so send in requests! AND LOSTS OF THEM! I would like somewhere around 10-25. SEE! That'll help with the review amounts, now won't it? **

**I LUV YA GUYS! **


	12. Akiran AKA Draycos Phantom

Morto huffed with annoyance. Angel was evading him. Alex would find her, she'd disappear in an instant. It was like she knew his every move! But they've never met.

"HOW!" The demon roared. He slammed his cloaked fist on the throne, blue eyes glowing a blood red.

Time was moving too fast! He had been planning this out for years; carefully planning everyone's moves. But they always surprise him! Samantha refusing him, Angel disappearing, Acress getting closer to those other Halfas… HE COULDN'T HAVE THAT!

He need to get on with this! He need to skip some very important stages in his plan and get the stupid Halfas under his leadership as soon as possible. BUT THE THREAT WAS BEING SILENT!

Daniel was getting stronger each and everyday. His ice powers are so much more enhanced he is becoming more and more valuable. His normal ghostly ecto-abilities have increased so much he can use the wail three times before collapsing. His empathy link was getting stronger, though it was only active when he tried.

Phantom has had too much freedom. His powers far exceed anyones Morto has ever watched or met. His Master skill is more then ice, that was a positive. WHAT ELSE WAS IT!

Again, Morto slammed his fist. "Damn boy… You infuriate me and have yet to meet me!"

With time moving at this speed, he needed a new plan incase the group didn't beg for his help.

* * *

Carl's eye twitched. He looked at the boy in the cage he was holding, absorbing his power.

"M-M-Mr. Showenhower," he stumbled. "W-W-Why are y-you doing th-this to m-me?" He was growing weaker by the second, color flooding from his face and glowing eyes.

His normally black hair was a old-man's gray and deep blue eyes a drained sky blue.

"Because I can't gain enough power, Jacob." Carl was glowing with power, his eyes radiating a powerful and unnatural green. "I need it all if I want to rule! Believe me when I tell you, you are not the first to die because of me, dear boy."

Jacob trembled, the young adult now giving off a green hugh. "W-why?"

"Jacob, I come from an evil heritage. I do this for many reasons. Because I lost my chance at full power by losing the Night Clip and Shade Clip, the Demon's Clip cannot be mine! But the powers and special powers from you all will serve me nicely, just not as well as when I get Phantom and his buddy's gifts."

The boy's skin was a teal green, slightly illuminating the dark underground lair. It began to bubble, then it dissolved into a pile of ectoplasm.

Carl just smirked and rubbed the green substance between his fingers. "Dear boy, you've out lived your purpose to me."

And he swallowed the ectoplasmic remains with disgust. "Fowl taste, but supreme power," he rang.

His glow was even more bright, making visible the cages of other Halfas.

He laughed evilly. "Who's next?" Making his way around the cages, he stopped by a little girl. She was perhaps around nine– maybe ten. Her hair was a bright orange, eyes a stunning green.

"Petalia, Robert's sister, correct?" He yanked her up by her hair.

"P-p-please, D-d-don't h-hurt m-m-m-me-e!" The little girl cried through her tears.

"Shift into your ghost form," he ordered.

Petal cringed and obliged. Ignited blue fire appeared around her waist as she changed forms. Skin now deathly pale and hair an ignited red fire, she closed her red eyes.

Carl just smirked at her fear. "Sorry, dear child, but you're next."

"N-no. Please, don't hurt me! I good!" Her body was trembling. TO no prevail, the little girl struggled and tried to turn intangible, only to be stripped of her powers.

Her hair rest on her shoulders as a light blue, eyes no longer a stunning red, but pale pink. "What did you do to me?" Her voice was high and terrified.

"Just put your powers on hold." He placed her on the hovering blue pad Jacob had been on and turned it on. White light beams palled on her, making her squint her human eyes.

"Petalia, I hope you are ready to die," he laughed.

Petal's eye widened in fear and disbelief. "No! Please, don't hurt me! Please!"

"Yeah, Carl, don't hurt her. She's just a small little girl. Do you find that fair?"

All heads– those of all Halfas– looked towards the voice.

"Who are you?" Carl sneered.

The boy smirked and walked into the light. Eyes were a chilling ice blue, reflecting all the light. His messy black hair was short. But that wasn't what was stunning about him. His outfit was what reflected his dark personality. A black tee, snow white cargo pants, boots, and silver jewelry.

He flipped off the small platform and landed on the floating one Petal was on. "'Sup, kid?"

Petalia smiled, tears steaming more then ever.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Carl demanded.

"Oops, my bad! I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? Name's Draycos Phantom." He held out his hand.

Carl readied a black ecto-beam and stood his stance. "Well, boy, you'll just have to perish with the girl!" And he shot him right in the chest.

He wasn't expecting for Draycos to take in the blast. "Sorry, Pops. No one else is dying today!"

Draycos flew towards Carl and shot a powerful ice beam at him, freezing the front of his chest.

Carl retracted from the blast, but the ice melted quickly into water. "Sorry, kid, but ice powers won't effect me. Darkness beats that any day!"

Draycos paused and frowned lightly. "Angel sent me to beat up someone who shouts out his powers? Do you shout out your plans, too?" He dodged a black beam.

Carl stopped at the mention of Angel. "Angel Night sent you? Who are you?"

Draycos took this for an opening and high-kicked his chin, forcing Carl to tumble back. Unsheathing a sword from who-knows-where, Draycos placed him at the point. "This was way too easy," he stated.

"That's because Carl's not alone, Pup!"

Draycos only smiled. "I'm aware of that. Plasmius. Seriously? You think I wouldn't've come here if I did know who I was up against?"

Plasmius floated down, eyes narrow and dark. "Tell me all you know about Angel."

"Make me," Draycos challenged. Then dropping his swords, Draycos vanished.

Plasmius' eyes widened as he began to look around for the teen boy.

"Looking for me?"

Up…up…up… Draycos was above Plasmius, a green ecto-ray charged in his hand and being fired at Plasmius.

Plasmius was hit square between the eyes. Falling to the Earth, Plasmius passed through the ground and fled the scene, leaving the partner he had intended to betray anyways behind.

Draycos whipped down and picked up his sword, sending it back to where it came from. "That was easy."

LINE BREAK

Carl woke up, dazed and light-headed, in the spot he had been knocked out by the teenage Halfa.

"DAMN F***!" He yelled, earning a shaking from the ground above him.

The room was empty, all his caught Halfas freed. "I'll get you Draycos, and the little Petal, too!" **(Anyone else having Déjà vu?)**

LINE BREAK

The door bell rang. "I got it!" A cheery Ari said, skipping down the stairs and opening the blue door.

Around twenty people were there, all dirty, hungry, and ratty. The boy who had rung was the only one clean and well. His eyes were a green-blue hazel and hair dark brown. "Hi, are you Ariana, Angel's sister?"

Ari's eyes widened slightly, but she happily replied, "Yep! That's me! Uh… what happened here? Who are you, again?"

The boy looked down at the redhead girl who was holding his hand. "Petalia, why don't you take the other Halfas inside. Find Mrs. Fenton and tell her what happened. It's okay, she knows about Halfas," he politely ordered.

Petal nodded and looked at the group behind her. "OKAY! Listen up people! Mrs. Fenton is Danny Phantom's mom and we are to find her! If you find any other Halfas, humans– ones that are aware of Halfas–, animals, or ghosts have them all meet in the famous Fenton lab in ten! Make sure all of them are good and great hunters! Meet back in two hours! Fan out!" Her take-charge nature was really quite good… well, she was very overconfident 99.9% of the time.

The group nodded, some phasing away, vanishing, teleporting, or just running. Petalia ran into the house.

"Sorry 'bout that," the boy apologized. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Akiran, but I'm known as Draycos Phantom in my ghost form."

"Uh…" Ari didn't know what to say. "Um… Mrs. Fenton knows about us?"

"Yep, just decided to pull a Jazz, as we call them."

"We?" Ariana asked, getting along with the boy.

"People where I come from. Can I come in?"

Ari blushed and opened the door, letting the other Halfa walk in. He sat himself on the couch and smiled.

Ari stood, swaying back and forth on her heals. "So… what happened and why are you all here?" She asked, scared for the Halfas' safety.

"That will be exclaimed in a moment. Now, however, do you have any good books?"

Ari bit her lip. "I don't have any… But I'll go snoop through Jazz's room, okay? I'll be right back."

LINE BREAK

"OKAY! LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" Akiran yelled over the mass noise. Maddie was by his side, her hood pulled up. Jack was in confusion, not knowing why tons of people were in his lab.

The talking and questions continued, irritating Sam. "HE SAID BE QUIET!" The room silenced. Sam took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Ari, Danny, and Acress were at the front of the crowd, weird looks on their faces.

"Okay, Halfas, a threat has arrived. This is only one; another is Vladimir Master, mayor of Amity Park; and another is named Morto kaj Vivo, meaning Death and Life in Esperanto." He paused, letting this sink in. "I know this is much to take in, but if we are to change the future–"

"VLADDY IS NOT EVIL!" Jack yelled. That was the only thing he had understood…

Akiran face palmed and looked to Danny. "Danny, please tell your dad."

"What?"

Akiran pursed his lips. "Look, Madeline knows your secret. Actually, she knows Ari's, Nikki's, Mark's, your's, and Patricia's, so just tell your dad! Everyone, transform!"

Jack's eyes widened in panic, alarm, and disbelief. But it wasn't for all the others. It was for the white haired teen ghost where his son used to be… "Danny?" He asked in a whisper.

"Hey, Dad. Look! I went into the family business… ha?"

Akiran just sighed at the silence. "Okay, now, we have to stop Carl Showenhower from absorbing any more powers. He's gotten Jacob's, and that's bad enough. Jake was an all A student. DO NOT ASK ME HOW I KNOW, I HAVE A SOURCE!"

All hands that had been raised in the air shot down. Akiran rubbed his temples. "Look, our lives are in danger; some more then others. Sadly, I can't say anymore then that. But we can stop all of this before it get too late, trust me, okay?"

"Why should we?" A voice rang out.

Akiran huffed. "Because Angel sent me." Silence. "I don't come from this dimension, those who are wondering. But who I am and where I come are not important. I'm not good at this leader thing… So, um, I think Sam might be able to handle it from here…"

Sam smirked and stood up on the lab table, lightly pushing Akiran off. "Okay, peps, we've got three psychotic villains wanting to take over the world, so–"

"Um, Morto isn't wanting to rule the world," Acress suddenly blurted, aware she was betraying her 'Keeper.'

"How would you know, hm?" Sam challenged.

Acress gulped. "I, uh, sort of… HE'S MY KEEPER!" There. She said it. "I'm not from this time zone, okay? I've been under his darn rule for three hundred years. My boyfriend Alex and I have been… ugh."

Akiran smiled. This was turning to take a good path.

"Look, I know you think I've betrayed you, but… I won't do it. He wants me to, uh um, weaken ya'll. But, I won't. Please, don't hurt me!" She cringed, her tough nature demolished the moment she WAS working for the enemy.

"No need to worry, Acress," Ariana said. "No one will hurt you. I'll make sure of it." The ceiling cracked, a challenge to those who want to strike.

No one dared.

Ariana smiled innocently.

Danny mouthed 'Wow.'

"Okay, so what does Morto want?" Sam asked, hoping to fill in all the gaps she possibly can.

Acress took a deep breath and mustered her courage. She walked onto the lab table and stood next to Sam. "He wants us."

"What?"'s rang out through the crowd.

"He's after Halfas with a whole lot of power; Masters, as he calls them. People who will be able to fully take control over an element. Whether it's fire, water, air, jumping, magic, electricity, metal, Earth, plant matter, it won't matter. He's after the surge amount of all Masters who've appeared in this generation."

Sam rocked lightly on her heels. "So? Who are they?"

Acress bit the inside of her cheek. "Danny. He's got full control over ice. And something else, it's driving Morto mad because he can't figure it out. Then, Mark and Nikki share water; something that hasn't happened in thousands of years. Patricia has massive control over weapons and metal. Then, Ariana has power over all forms of magic."

"So all the muuuu– all the ones who weren't born with their powers get to be Masters? Why is that?" A familiar voice rang out. HA! It belonged to Sydney!

Acress frowned. "You got that right. It's because the ectoplasm burns so strongly within them, clinging onto their DNA for its life. In return for what he calls a 'Host' it returns it with power."

"What about Plasmius? Vlad's like me," Danny shouted.

Jack fainted, something he only does when drinking canned cheese.

"Plasmius had ecto-acne, a repellant of the power. He's… not as stable. It's not deadly to him, it just gives him enough power to survive his condition.

"He's also after Angel, why? I don't know. Something about her being a Master of Magic, too, and her appearing to be immortal. SHE HASN'T ever aged, people!" Then, she paused. "Never… aged… Angel doesn't…age… she's– OH MY GOD!"

Akiran leapt up and whispered something in Acress' ear, making her breath heavily.

"That can't be, though! If she's A–" she paused and took many deep breaths. "Okay, Angel is a full-blown Master of ALL Magic and owner of Demon's Clip."

"What's that?" Danny asked loudly.

Akiran took the floor again. "The Demon's Clip is a combination of Night Clip and its twin, the Shade Clip. Night Clip is a powerful and alive ghostly artifact that turns the human– one of its choosing– into a Halfa with black magic. As all black magic, it comes with a catch. Its power is controlled by emotions, making it very dangerous." He paused and looked over to Ariana. "It is currently in Ariana's possession." **(LET ME SAY THIS! For those who are religious, from now on, Ari's Black magic is just that. Her energy is black, exceedingly powerful, and emotion-powered. The more emotion she feels, the stronger it is. When I say DARK MAGIC, I mean the black stuff in movies. Ari's magic is more COMPATIBLE with it. There.)**

Ari gulped and found her feet very interesting.

"The Shade Clip. It was made by the same person; only with white magic. Its power is useless unless it is worn by a Halfa. However, when it comes within inches of its twin clip, it's supposed to merge with it."

'And…' Akiran thought.

"But if Ariana has the Night Clip, how can Angel have the Demon's Clip?" Jazz's voice rang out.

'Called it.'

Then, everyone's ghost sense went off. The portal opened and…

"HA! Whelp! Your pelt will… rest… oh crap." Skulker zoomed back into the portal at the sight of all the Halfas.

"O-okay…" Akiran said. He hadn't called that. "Back to business. The reason Angel can have the Demon's Clip is due to a unique detail. As we've gotten, she's immortal. What none of you guys know is that, well… She's from the future."

Cue epic gasps.

"Her past is a very dark one. Just…don't ask me about it. I don't even know what most of it is. I see bits and pieces, but I'm pushed out by Clockwork. So, I figure it can't be that important. **(The irony…)**

"But, we've got to either take the fight to Plasmius and Showenhower or we… um…Can kiss our Master Halfas' butts good-bye."

The room was met with silence.

"Take it to them!" Sydney shouted. "Look at us! There are over twenty of us– not including all the ones we could find with their parents, or Danny's friends that we WILL track down. In addition, we've got the world's best ghost hunters to help. WE CAN DO THIS!"

"We can do this!" People started cheering. **(So cheesy…)**

"Shut up, people, we get it!" Sam yelled, getting what she asked for. She calmed down and slouched. "Good. Now, who wants to go to the Nasty Burger?"

* * *

**I'm trying to get this story over with before I get to much writers block D: For those who haven't realized, my story is losing it's touch. It no longer has the right ring to it. D: So, I'm finishing it. TIME SPEEDS UP! Evil plans ruined and so fourth. But I want it to reach 50,000 words. So… if you have a request for something (I don't know what it could be), but go ahead and send it in. **

**Hiya! Guess what? My 100th reviewer for TIaID shall get a one-shot! (Please, not a song-fic! DP has me doing one and I SWEAR I WILL DIE!) So… that should encourage reviews. I feel like posting the next chapter, too. Enjoy!**


	13. Get Together

**Maily just a get-together chappie. Short. Just above 1,000 words. I rush.**

* * *

Mark paced in the frosty room he had been given. He didn't like the Far Frozen very much. That and Charli was getting a bit annoying… ha. So, to say he was glad when his phone rang would be a major understatement.

"Hello?" He asked, answering up the phone. "Mark, here."

"Hi, Mark!" The voice was loud and cheery.

A slight sigh escaped the water master's mouth. "Hiya, Ari. Why'd ya call?"

"You need to get over to Fenton Works ASAP! It's ver important. Oh, and, leave Charli, but bring Danielle, okay?" Her voice rang.

Mark smiled. "Yeah, sure. When do I need to be there?"

"AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Tons of voices rang out, freaking out the hybrid.

He heard the phone click on the other end, signaling a hang-up.

"Well," he said, "that was rude."

Then, grabbing his coat and other clothing items, he exited his room in search of Danny's clone.

* * *

Nikki bit her lip. "Pleeaaasseeeee," she heard Cheryl beg.

"For the last time, no!" She yelled at her twin.

Cheryl crossed her arms and huffed with annoyance. "But you said–"

She was interrupted by Nikki's phone ringing.

"_Woke up, headache,_

_Car won't start and you're already late, _

_So you drove fast,_

_Too fast, _

_Yeah, that was a cop you passed. _

_Teacher pulled a pop quiz,_

_That's right…" _The ringtone rang.

(**If someone can name the song, singer(s), and writer, I'll make you a one-shot. FIRST COME FIRST SERVE, PEOPLE!**)

Rushing for her sister's phone, Cheryl grabbed it and answered. "Hello, Nikki's phone, Cheryl speaking."

"Give the phone to Nikki, please," Ariana's voice rang out sweetly.

"I'm sorry," Cheryl said, hand pushing Nikki's head away. "Nikki is unable to get to her phone at the moment. Can I take a message?" Nikki's growls and shout could be heard on the other end.

"It's really important, Cheryl. It's kind of life and death. Please put Nikki on!"

Cheryl was now phoneless, due to Nikki cheating with intangibility. "I'm on. HEY! Cheryl, drop my iPad, now!" Then, a crash was heard. "Uh… can I call you back? CHERYL, GIVE ME MY HISTORY BOOK!"

"It's really important. How soon can you be at Fenton Works?"

Nikki put the phone on speaker and held her sister in a death grip. "Umm… Thursday, maybe. Why?"

"Just be here as soon as you can, okay?"

"Okay…" Nikki said, confused and yet happy.

"Can I go, too?" Cheryl asked despite her predicament.

"NO!" Nikki, Ari, and about twenty other voices cried.

"Sheesh…" Cheryl muttered, dropping the history book she had been holding out of Nikki's reach.

"HA! Victory is mine! Oh, see ya soon!" Nikki cried, then hung up.

* * *

"_I thought…_

_We were unstoppable, yeah,_

_I fell…_

_It's undeniable that,_

_Anyone,_

_Could see that I was so in love with you!" _

**(Again, same deal as above. [It's the same singer(s) and author, FYI])**

"Ye-llo?" Patricia answered, lifting the cellphone to her ear. "Patricia speaking."

"Hey, Merger! It's Ari… Can you get to Fenton Works ASAP? Thanks, love ya, bye!" And Ari hung up, in a hurry to get other things done.

Ben looked towards his girlfriend, leaving his dinner alone. "Who was it?" He asked, curious as to why Patty was staring at her phone in shock.

"Ariana… I've gotta go, Ben. I'll be back later, okay? Just… wait here." And Patty transformed, hoping to make it there by Wednesday. After all, they were a four-hour drive away, how long would it take to fly straight with breaks?

* * *

**Thursday, July 28**

"Okay, all you Halfas form a line at the end of the portal!" Danny ordered, hoping to get thing situated. He made his way around a few elder Halfas, grabbing Ari's hand and pulling her through the crowd of people.

Ari reached out to the person who she had been talking to– it was Akiran, by the way– and looked at Danny with confusion. However, when she saw all Nicole, Patricia, Mark, and ANGEL before her (all in ghost form), her face instantly brightened. "Angel! What are you doing here…?" Ari trailed off.

Angel sighed and crossed her arms. "I need it."

Ariana's eyes widened with confusion. "Need what?"

Angel pursed her lips. "Give me both clips. I know, it's weird. Just, hand them over."

The room silenced at the mention of both clips. Ari had them both?

Ariana smiled and put her hand into her pocket. Then, she took it out slowly, revealing the dark blue cloud clip in her hand. "Here," she said. Next, Ari transformed and removed her clip. "There's that, too. But, wh–"

Angel held the two across from on another, smiling as they both glowed with black energy. They sucked into another, creating what looked like a black hole.

When it cleared, a black diamond clip was being held by Angel. "Here," she said, clipping Ariana's hair back in a part. "It's yours, anyways."

Ariana reached up, a slight frown on her face. "The spell wore off… Are you going to…?"

"No. You need to chose if you want to help them or not. If you want to be human again, go for it!" 'Please, go for it!' Angel mentally begged, but not before making sure mental barriers were up.

"I'll keep it, don't worry."

Angel frowned slightly, one chance at change gone. Now… "Can you lock away your emotions?"

The other future-masters gasped. "NO!" Danny cried, stepping up to his friends side. "She can't and won't."

"Why not? How do we know it's not the way to success? If Ari can't control the Night Clip's power, how do we expect her to control the DEMON'S CLIP'S power?" Angel challenged, knowing that was what had been said to her to make her lock them away.

"Because," Ari said, standing up for herself. "You gave me the Demon's Clip. You want me to have the power. I don't want it, I'd still love to be who I was before all this. However, this energy is different. It's… special, in a way."

To prove her point, Ari charged a SILVER energy beam, eyes widening at the color. But this didn't phase her, for she fired precisely.

"See? Control," Dany bragged for Ari.

Nikki snickered.

Angel frowned and creased her eyebrows. "Fine, but I don't think it's a good idea…" She looked to Ari, hoping to change her mind.

"Nope, sorry. I am staying me."

"Got it," Angel grumbled.

Acress turned towards the portal, fear bubbling inside of her. "Maybe we should deal with Carl and Plasmius first, you know? Save the worst for last…"

Danny walked forward, followed closely by the others. "No, we need to beet him now. We can't let him get us, no matter what." Then, turning to Angel, he said, "Why did you go back in time? You are aware you're creating a paradox, correct?"

Angel bit her lip again. "Yes, I am. However, anything is better then living in the future I live in. Let's just say…it sucked."

Danny frowned but quickly shrugged it off. "All righty, then. Acress, can you lead the way?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good, you go first. Everyone, transform and brace yourself for the fight of our lives!"

* * *

**I AM RUSHING MY STORY, HERE! I regret what I have done with it. So… I'm going to rewrite it after I finish it into a mini-series. It'll be a new villain and/or crossover every chapter. Really long ones (ones that'll be above 20,000 words) will be separate from the original series. Kind like the way a movie is separate from it's TV show, you know? **

**If you have any requests or OC villains you want me to use or something, just review or PM me, please. I WILL ACCEPT EVERYTHING! Or try too. **

**Teen Titans is a promise. I will defiantly do an X-Over with that awesome TV show. Harry Potter is a maybe… Still debating on it. **

**I WILL ACCEPT OCs FOR THE REWRITE! Just send them in with full detail. Please, if you sent one in redo the form. This lovely one was sent to me by MidnightPhantasm. It is incredibly detailed and will help me get to know your character a whole lot better. **

**Basics**

**Name: **

**Name Meaning:**

**Nicknames (if any): **

**Ethnicity (broken-down): **

**Birthplace: **

**Hometown: **

**County: **

**Places Lived (unless they haven't moved): **

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Species: **

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Blood Type: **

**Birthday: **

**Chinese Zodiac: **

**Eye Color (human then ghost): **

**Hair Color (^): **

**Scars/Piercings/Tattoos (^): **

**Physical Description (^): **

**Personality: **

**Good Traits: **

**Flaws: **

**Good Habits: **

**Bad Habits: **

**Fears: **

**Favorite Food: **

**Least Favorite Food: **

**Favorite Place to Eat: **

**Favorite Drink: **

**Least Favorite Drink: **

**Favorite Color: **

**Least Favorite Color: **

**Favorite Scent: **

**Least Favorite Scent: **

**Favorite Time of Year: **

**Favorite Time of Day: **

**Favorite Weather: **

**Favorite Movie: **

**Favorite Singer:**

**Favorite Band:**

**Favorite Song:**

**Favorite Article of Clothing: **

**Best Subject: **

**Worst Subject:**

**––––––––––––––––**

**Family (Please explain, in detail, how your character feels/thinks about their parents.)**

**Mother: **

**How does your character feel about her? Explain:**

**Father: **

**How does your character feel about him? Explain: **

**Step-Parent: **

**How do they feel about them? Explain:**

**Siblings:**

**Are they close? Explain:**

**––––––––––––––––––––**

**Relationships (Please be specific, add detail. i.e. Why do they dislike your character? Why does your character dislike them? How the kiss happened? What the first date was like? etc.)**

**Closest Friends:**

**Enemy?:**

**People they dislike:**

**People who dislike them:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend:**

**Past Relationships:**

**First Kiss:**

**First Date:**

**Ideal Date:**

**–––––––––––––––––**

**Situations/Other (Answer in detail. You can even write in story form, like with dialogue.)**

**Describe your characters favorite physical activity:**

**Least favorite activity?:**

**When was the last time your character climbed a tree?:**

**Can your character cook?:**

**You character is face to face with their worst enemy; how do they react?:**

**Your character carries around one photo, what is it of?:**

**What does your character eat for breakfast?:**

**Fondest childhood memory?:**

**What is your characters favorite piece of artwork?:**

**Describe the outside of your characters home:**

**What does their room look like?:**

**Your character goes home to find blood on the floor, how do they react?:**

**A cop stops your character for a minor violation, how to they act?:**

**What does the color blue make your character think of?:**

**How does your character feel about large bodies of water?:**

**Phobias: How intense are they? How do they react in situations facing these phobias?:**

**Your characters is watching the clouds, what do they see?:**

**Does your character have a job?:**

**If not, how do they fund their outings? Wardrobe? Dinner?:**

**How opinionated is your character? How often do they express those opinions?:**

**Is your character confident? Overconfident? Lacks confidence? Explain:**

**What hobbies does your character partake in?:**

**Open their wallet, what do you find?:**

**What is your characters ambition/dream?:**

**What social niche does your character fit into (i.e. prep, emo, hipster, etc.):**

**If your character had nearly unlimited wealth, what would they spend it on?: **

**How would your character court the person of their dreams?:**

**How does your character prefer to solve minor problems (like arguments)?:**

**If your character were a writer, what kind of stories would they write?:**

**How do they feel about doctors?:**

**What is your characters view on basic human nature?:**

**Adventure or security? Explain:**

**Last medical problem? Explain:**

**Who is annoyed by your character? How?:**

**Who is your characters annoyed by? How?:**

**What are your characters biggest pet peeves?:**

**What are some five things your character would say most often?:**

**–––––––––––––––**

**Battle**

**Weapon: **

**Style: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses:**

**Regular Ghost Abilities: **

**Special Abilities: **

**Background**

**Put a detailed overview of their story:**

**Please re-fill it out if you have sent in one. If not, go ahead and send one in! Oh! And remember the song challenge!**


	14. Finale

Upon leading thirty Halfas into the Zone, you can imagine what all the ghosts there thought.

Whenever one got too close and was deemed 'enemy', it would receive a glare. The glare would cause it to fled.

"Lead the way, Acress," Danny said, letting his friend take charge.

Acress blushed at the gain in leadership and moved to the front of thee group. I know we head South from Walker's prison. And I know the prison is this way," she turned to the left. Acress moved her hand, signaling for them to follow. "C'mon."

All the Halfas whispered throughout the trip. Only a few, literally, had ever been to the Zone. It was a stunning experience for the newcomers.

"What's going on here?" A calm voice asked.

Danny looked at the ghost who had spoken, She had a blonde braid and medieval style clothing. "Hey, Dora. HALFAS, DORA IS A FRIEND!" He yelled, letting the other know she was A-OK. "We are engaging in a war," he informed the dragon ghost.

"Oh… Why would you do that?" She didn't really like violence, despite the time period she grew up in.

"Information is classified, Dorothea of Aragon," Akiran said professionally, floating forward. "The information is blocked under Dragon Code 4679 of Godzilla dimension four."

Dora's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "Akiran? Three-way tie between dimensions and assistant to Clockwork?"

The other Halfas gasped, for they had heard myths of the time ghost. However, Danny was the most shocked.

"Correct," Akiran confirmed. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm here at a friend's request. Please, let us get our task finished as soon as possible."

Dora nodded, bowing to Akiran. "It was an honor to meet you, Akiran," she said.

Akiran returned the bow. "The honor is mine, Dorothea."

Dora blushed and flew off, shifting into dragon form. Akiran turned to face all the Halfas. "Don't ask," he said, holding up his hands. "Let's just get this over with."

Danny opened his mouth, but closed it and nodded slowly. "O-okay. Acrees."

Acress nodded and lead the way the the still-destroyed prison.

Yes, it was destroyed with Walker's guards fixing it.

One of the guards looked up, saw the Halfas, and ran. His friend, forDanny could only assume that because they were next ot each other, looked up, too. He fled.

Soon, none of the guards were there.

"Wow," Danny pipped. "I should come here with you guys more often…"

Acress rolled her eyes and turned in a circle, hoping to spot… "This way," she said, taking off.

The other Halfas nodded, following after their friend.

-line break-

Morto gripped the armrests of his throne. Cracks spread, and soon the top of it crumbled in his bony hands. "How?" he asked the person before him.

"I-I don't know. She would vanish and–" Alex tried, not getting any success. He was on the floor in a bowing position, hoping Morto wouldn't hurt him. Again.

"I gave you a simple task. Follow Angel. How hard can that be?" Alex stayed silent. Morto rubbed his temples, his anger building up. "I expected more from you."

"Like you care," Alex muttered, though loud enough for Morto to hear.

Morto rose from his seat ad aproached his 'prize.' "What did you say?"

Alex looked down at the ground, biting his lip. "I said that you–"

The blue orb Morto used to watch Acress beeped, signalling something important had happened.

Morto eyed Alex before turning to the orb. He looked at it and gasped at what he saw. Thirty-some Halfas, minutes away from his lair. And there was Acress, smiling. SHE HAD BETRAYED HIM!

"NO!" Morto slammed his fist on the ground, knowing this was bad. "She will pay with her life!"

Alex's eyes widened in fear. He had seen what had reflected off of the glob. Acress was risking her life for millions of others. He was proud of her for defying Morto. He wasn't their master anymore.

"See ya later, suckah," Alex said, taking off into the air.

Morto stared, eyes wide and furious. He growled and rested back into his throne, awaiting the assault. He knew from watching that they wouldn't kill him. He already had the upper hand. All he had to do was wait for the right moment.

-line break-

The group stood before the lair, amazed by what it was. It was a skull and crossbones, completed with a glowing blue river flowing in front of it.

A boy flew out, this boy known as Alex, and stopped before them. Acress ran up and hugged him, squealing.

"Alex!"

"Acress!"

Laughter emerged from the crowd of Halfas.

Danny walked up and approached the couple. "So? Are we going to get this over with or not?"

Acress smiled, a cute laugh escaping her mouth. She never ha looked this happy. Actually, she hadn't been this happy since before Morto.

"CHARGE!" Ariana screamed, doing a flip in the air and pointing to his lair.

"CHARGE!" The others repeated, flooding through the skull's mouth.

Danny lead them in, his hand charged with green ecto-energy. Morto looked very irritated on his chair.

"Well, I guess my plans are ruined," he said, obviously trying to remain calm.

"You bet, Morto," Danny said, the other Halfas floating up to him. "We're here to take you down!"

He laughed a bit, his cloaked form growing. "Let's just see you–" His cloak fell off, revealing something under it.

It was a smirking, pale gray man. He was bald, eyes glowing an evil red. "Can," he finished.

Well, to say the Halfas were scared was an… no, it was accurate. "Halfas," Danny ordered, "take him down!"

**And that's what they did. In all honestly, Emma doesn't feel like finishing this chapter. Oops, sorry! Clockwork, here! Yes, everything is as it should be. Her rewrite shall be coming out in July along with another story: Reign of Plasmius. Check out her–**

**ME: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO MY READERS! **

**CW: You were absent. **

**Me: And you couldn't have waited? **

**CW: I cheated.**

**Me: How? **

**CW *disappears* **

**Me: THAT WAS HIS FUTURE SELF! Future me is going to be kicking your butt… AND THE HALFAS ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! **

**Danny: What about Carl and Vlad?**

**Akiran: I took care of them, remember? **

**Danny: o.o No, I wasn't there!**

**Me: But you read this story. **

**Danny: I'm gonna go now… **

**Better fill out the form quick if you want your OC in it! I'm on the second chapter, so please make it a son/daughter of a Halfa, for it still has the 'mutant' problem. If you have two, please fill out the form separately. Also, your OC may or may not befriend Danny and friends. However, I will add in special things where your OC is mentioned and/or in it! OH! It does not have to be a Halfa. Full-ghosts, meta-humans, villains, and humans are also accepted! **

* * *

**Basics**

**Name:**

**Name Meaning:**

**Nicknames (if any):**

**Ethnicity (broken-down):**

**Birthplace:**

**Hometown:**

**County:**

**Places Lived (unless they haven't moved):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Blood Type:**

**Birthday:**

**Chinese Zodiac:**

**Eye Color ([If Halfa] human then ghost):**

**Hair Color (^):**

**Scars/Piercings/Tattoos (^):**

**Physical Description (^):**

**Personality:**

**Good Traits:**

**Flaws:**

**Good Habits:**

**Bad Habits:**

**Fears:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Least Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Place to Eat:**

**Favorite Drink:**

**Least Favorite Drink:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Least Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Scent:**

**Least Favorite Scent:**

**Favorite Time of Year:**

**Favorite Time of Day:**

**Favorite Weather:**

**Favorite Movie:**

**Favorite Singer:**

**Favorite Band:**

**Favorite Song:**

**Favorite Article of Clothing:**

**Best Subject:**

**Worst Subject:**

**––––––––––––––––**

**Family (Please explain, in detail, how your character feels/thinks about their parents.)**

**Mother:**

**How does your character feel about her? Explain:**

**Father:**

**How does your character feel about him? Explain:**

**Step-Parent:**

**How do they feel about them? Explain:**

**Siblings:**

**Are they close? Explain:**

**––––––––––––––––––––**

**Relationships (Please be specific, add detail. i.e. Why do they dislike your character? Why does your character dislike them? How the kiss happened? What the first date was like? etc.)**

**Closest Friends:**

**Enemy?:**

**People they dislike:**

**People who dislike them:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend:**

**Past Relationships:**

**First Kiss:**

**First Date:**

**Ideal Date:**

**–––––––––––––––––**

**Situations/Other (Answer in detail. You can even write in story form, like with dialogue.)**

**Describe your characters favorite physical activity:**

**Least favorite activity?:**

**When was the last time your character climbed a tree?:**

**Can your character cook?:**

**You character is face to face with their worst enemy; how do they react?:**

**Your character carries around one photo, what is it of?:**

**What does your character eat for breakfast?:**

**Fondest childhood memory?:**

**What is your characters favorite piece of artwork?:**

**Describe the outside of your characters home:**

**What does their room look like?:**

**Your character goes home to find blood on the floor, how do they react?:**

**A cop stops your character for a minor violation, how to they act?:**

**What does the color blue make your character think of?:**

**How does your character feel about large bodies of water?:**

**Phobias: How intense are they? How do they react in situations facing these phobias?:**

**Your characters is watching the clouds, what do they see?:**

**Does your character have a job?:**

**If not, how do they fund their outings? Wardrobe? Dinner?:**

**How opinionated is your character? How often do they express those opinions?:**

**Is your character confident? Overconfident? Lacks confidence? Explain:**

**What hobbies does your character partake in?:**

**Open their wallet, what do you find?:**

**What is your characters ambition/dream?:**

**What social niche does your character fit into (i.e. prep, emo, hipster, etc.):**

**If your character had nearly unlimited wealth, what would they spend it on?:**

**How would your character court the person of their dreams?:**

**How does your character prefer to solve minor problems (like arguments)?:**

**If your character were a writer, what kind of stories would they write?:**

**How do they feel about doctors?:**

**What is your characters view on basic human nature?:**

**Adventure or security? Explain:**

**Last medical problem? Explain:**

**Who is annoyed by your character? How?:**

**Who is your characters annoyed by? How?:**

**What are your characters biggest pet peeves?:**

**What are some five things your character would say most often?:**

**–––––––––––––––**

**Battle**

**Weapon:**

**Style:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**(If Halfa or ghost) Regular Ghost Abilities:**

**(If Halfa or ghost) Special Abilities:**

**(Not a Halfa or ghost related) Powers (If has any): **

**Background**

**Put a detailed overview of their story:**

* * *

** Songs from last chapter: Princess Charming: Written and sung by Megan & Liz **

**Happy Never After: Written and sung by Megan & Liz, check them out on YouTube! **


	15. Epilogue

Surrounding Morto, all the Halfas charged an ecto-blast. Morto waved his hands in a calming manner. "Now now now… Isn't there a better way to solve this? Say… a trade? I set Acress and Alex free, while you give me Daniel and An–"

"YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANYONE!" Angel yelled, moving through the crowd. Her hair was blowing without wind, eyes pure silver. "Not ever again!"

"I agree!" Akiran stated, running up to Angel's side.

Morto frowned, narrowing his eyes at the two. "So be it. I shall take you be…" the groung began shaking, the ceiling cracking. "FORCE!" he finished epically.

He grew at least by twenty feet, his head two inches away rom the cracking ceiling.

"FIRE!" Danny cried. All the Halfas fired one long blast at Morto, it barely scorching him.

"You can't be serious? I am MASTER OF DEATH AND LIFE! Anything you use against me can be used against you!"

A white light illuminated the room, blinding everyone. Almost everyone.

"Yo, was that necessary?" Akiran called, his form…changing. It changed into a dragon, it almost matching Morto's height. Akiran huffed, smoking pouring out his nostrils. "Because there's a much better way to settle this!"

"Who the hell are you?" Morto demanded, an ecto-ray charging in his fist.

"Draycos…" he swung his tail, it hitting Morto in the chest and sending him flying to a wall. "PHANTOM!"

* * *

**Well, there's a fight. Sorry… I was a bit lazy… **

**EPILOGUE!**

* * *

"Well, that was fun," I quip, looking over to the ghost in blue robes. I filled with the time medallion around my neck, tracing the E on it.

"I can't believe you did that," Clockwork said, floating around. He smirked, looking slowly at me. "But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

I gave a single laugh, quietly walking over to his time glass. I cracked my knuckles out of habit before turning back to Clockwork. "It was fun to do. However, there are some things I want to change… And I am going to do that in my rewrite."

Clockwork nodded. "I know."

I scrunched my face. Why does he have to know everything? Doesn't it get boring sometimes?

"Emma," h said, turning to face me. "I think the readers might want it up sooner."

I laughed meakly, planning on making them wait. "I want them to wait. Besides, it'll be out soon. Enough…"

Clockwork nodded, fiddling with his staff. "I am aware."

"You're aware of everything!"

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Clockwork chuckled, moving to float besides me. I rolled my eyes before returning to the time glass, watching a yeti monster attack Danny in Daytona.

"Clockwork!" I yelled. "You're giving my readers a sneak peak!"

He laughed again, not bothering to stop the monster as Nikki fell unconscious in its grasp. "I know… I know everything."

I hufed, blowing my wavy hair out of my face. "You're ruining my fun… Bye, Clocky, I have to get home. My parents might be wondering why it takes so long. After all, I'm supposed to have all the time in the world as your apprentice."

Clockwork smiled, changing into a toddler. "Everything is as it should be…" I heard him mutter.

I rolled my eyes, floating out. But before I did… "By the way, I still can't take you seriously when you look like a kid."

I didn't see his expression, but mine was full of humor. "Bye, Clockwork!" I yelled, floating away.

"Have a nice night, Em."

"Night? Clockwork! What did you–" the doors closed behind me, preventing me from yelling at the time master. Under my breath, I muttered, "I am in so much trouble…"

I swear I heard laughter coming from inside.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Sorry about the laziness in the fight. I couldn't do it.**

**If enough people beg, I'll post the rewrite sooner… **


End file.
